Est-ce qu'on pouvait faire mieux ?
by Victoria Malefoy
Summary: Scorpius et Albus Severus effectuent leur première rentrée à Poudlard. Près de vingt ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Draco fait le bilan de sa vie. Aurait-il pu faire mieux ? HP/DM, bashing RW-GW
1. Prise de conscience

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une nouvelle histoire qui a suivi un drôle de cheminement. Débutée comme un simple POV inspiré de la chanson de Claude-Michel Schönberg, _Le Premier Pas_ , elle a pris de l'ampleur et a trouvé une fin à travers le texte _Non Merci_ de Michel Sardou.

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J. K. Rowlings

Pairing : HP/DM

« _L'originalité n'est qu'une judicieuse imitation_. » Voltaire

* * *

 **Chapitre I : Prise de conscience**

 **Vendredi 1** **er** **Septembre 2017**

Avachi dans un fauteuil, les jambes allongées devant lui, un homme blond scrutait avec attention son verre de Whisky pur-feu, qu'il faisait tourner dans sa main, perdu dans ses conjectures.

De temps en temps, son regard revenait vers une impressionnante pile de dossiers posée sur le plateau du bureau. Dans ces moments-là, une expression perplexe se peignait sur ses traits aristocratiques.

Avec un soupir, il secouait alors la tête et dégustait une gorgée d'alcool avant de s'abîmer encore davantage dans ses réflexions.

POV de Draco

Obsédé !

A 37 ans, je le reconnais enfin, je suis obsédé ! Eh oui, moi, Draco Lucius Malefoy, Lord du monde Sorcier, je suis irrémédiablement obsédé. Par qui me demanderez-vous ? Par nul autre que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, le Garçon-qui-a-vaincu, le Survivant, l'Elu, Saint-Potter, le Balafré, ... en un mot comme en cent, Harry Potter !

Ce matin, j'ai conduit Scorpius à King's Cross pour sa première rentrée et bien sûr, je l'y ai vu, accompagné de sa famille. Nous nous sommes contenté de nous saluer de loin, tout comme nous le faisons depuis la défaite de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-Nom.

Et avec cette rencontre, tous les souvenirs enfouis, ou du moins espérais-je qu'ils l'étaient, étaient remontés à la surface.

La haine qui nous animait dans les couloirs de Poudlard avait fait place à une indifférence blasée. Un simple hochement de tête suffisait pour faire comprendre que nous avons conscience de la présence de l'autre. Un désintérêt mutuel semblait désormais guider notre conduite. Mais pourtant, la réalité était bien différente de ce que vous pourriez imaginer.

Parce que malgré toutes les apparences, et malgré toute ma volonté, je n'ai jamais pu oublier Harry Potter.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'étais perché sur le tabouret de mesures dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. Il était frêle et me semblait minuscule, les cheveux ébouriffés comme si un hippogriffe avait tenté d'y faire son nid. J'avais été fasciné par la couleur intense de ses yeux, un vert émeraude si brillant que l'on aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable pierre précieuse. Malheureusement, cet éclat était gâché par les plus horribles lunettes que j'avais jamais vues.

Il était entré dans la pièce avec un mélange de prudence et d'inquiétude qui le rendait absolument adorable. Sa fragilité apparente vous donnait envie de le prendre par la main et de le guider. Ou mieux, de le prendre dans vos bras pour le réconforter.

Oui, je sais, je n'avais que 11 ans à cette époque, mais avec le nombre des années passées, je peux – ou je dois enfin – être honnête envers moi-même, c'est cette impression qu'il a éveillée en moi. Je voulais le protéger, l'aider. Notre discussion n'a pas duré très longtemps. Je crois que je me suis montré assez méprisant en voulant lui parler. Toute ma vie, on m'a seriné que les Malefoy étaient supérieurs aux autres et j'ai été bien trop conditionné pour pouvoir agir autrement. Comme le disent les moldus, « Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop ». Et c'est ce que j'ai fait le jour de notre première rencontre. Le pire, c'est que je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

La situation s'est encore détériorée dans le Poudlard Express le 1er Septembre 1991 durant le voyage marquant notre première rentrée à Poudlard. Je savais qu'Harry Potter devait intégrer Poudlard cette année-là et je l'ai cherché dans tout le train. En tant que Malefoy, il était vital que je me présente à lui comme guide pour son entrée dans le Monde Magique. Quand j'ai enfin fini par retrouver le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, il était en compagnie de Ronald Wesley, la belette-sangsue. Et il s'est avéré que mon inconnu et celui qui avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était qu'une seule et même personne.

Je déteste le rouquin. Pas que je le connaissais à cette époque, du moins personnellement, mais l'inimitié entre nos deux familles est telle que nous ne pouvons pas nous voir en peinture – et quand on sait que les peintures sorcières peuvent interagir avec les vivants, je vous laisse imaginer ce que cela peut signifier. Ne me demandez pas non plus les raisons de cette situation, les racines de ces vieilles querelles ont depuis longtemps disparu de nos mémoires.

Toujours est-il que j'ai tout de suite eu un mauvais pressentiment en le trouvant en compagnie de celui que je considérais à l'époque comme un traître à son sang, et malheureusement, celui-ci s'est renforcé dès les premiers mots échangés. Une lueur de doute et de suspicion luisait dans son regard tandis qu'il m'observait avec circonspection.

J'ai été profondément blessé par sa méfiance évidente et comme je le fais toujours dans ce genre de situation, j'ai attaqué de front. Et en faisant cela, j'ai confirmé la mauvaise opinion qu'il commençait à se forger à mon égard. Si je le connaissais – de par son nom et la réputation qu'il avait dans le monde Sorcier -, lui ne savait rien de nous ou du moins, les seules informations qu'il avait reçues avaient sûrement été biaisées par les points de vue de Hagrid, qui l'avait accompagné sur le Chemin de Traverse, et ensuite de Weasley qui ne m'appréciait pas non plus et ne s'en cachait pas.

Cette deuxième rencontre a déterminé le reste de nos rapports en tant qu'étudiants. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'asticoter à chaque fois que nous nous croisions. Je me suis fait un plaisir d'insulter ses amis pour voir ses yeux flamboyer et ses joues rosir sous l'effet de la colère. J'ai tout fait pour lui pourrir la vie, allant jusqu'à saboter ses potions dans l'espoir que Severus le colle en retenue.

Il est vrai que j'ai pu compter sur mon parrain pour me venger de ma frustration. De toute façon, Severus avait reporté sur Harry toute la haine qu'il avait éprouvée à l'encontre du père de ce dernier et il se faisait un plaisir de faire payer au fils les méfaits du géniteur. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment un adulte avait pu haïr à ce point un orphelin pour les actes d'un père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il faut reconnaître que les Serpentard ont la rancune tenace et aveugle.

Et pourtant, même si j'ai semblé le détester, je ne pouvais passer une seule journée sans l'apercevoir au moins une fois. Je lui ai tendu des pièges invraisemblables pour tenter de le faire punir ou renvoyer – ce que j'ai risqué moi-même également, je m'en rends compte maintenant.

La découverte de son don pour le Fourchelangue en seconde année a été une surprise énorme pour toute l'école. Il était reconnu de tous que cette capacité était spécifique aux Mages Noirs. De là à faire courir les rumeurs selon lesquelles il était le commanditaire des agressions, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Et tous ont cru à cette histoire. Fallait-il être stupide pour seulement imaginer que Potter, dont la mère était une née-moldue, élevé par des moldus, et meilleur ami de Granger, aurait pu lancer de telles attaques ?

L'année suivante, j'ai utilisé ses réactions excessives à la présence des Détraqueurs. Le voir tourner de l'œil face à la menace de ses créatures était tout simplement réjouissant. J'ai cependant vite déchanté face à sa riposte lors du match de Quidditch. Sa maîtrise du Patronus en avait étonné plus d'un, même Severus avait dû en convenir. Et je peux vous dire que mes retenues n'ont rien eu à envier à celle que mon parrain infligeait à ses « cornichons » comme il les appelait. J'ai passé le reste de l'année à nettoyer des chaudrons et le sol des cachots.

Le pire fut l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je n'ai jamais été aussi inquiet que cette année-là.

Comme tous les autres, j'ai hué Potter lors de sa nomination, je l'ai traité de menteur et de tricheur. Mon plus beau coup a été les fameux badges deux-faces et je m'en suis donné à cœur joie. Cependant, il faut bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Harry de se mettre ainsi en avant. Au contraire, j'avais déjà pu remarquer à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout la célébrité qui le poursuivait. Je me suis délecté de pouvoir étayer les articles de Skeeter durant ce Tournoi. Le fait que cette journaliste soit un animagus non déclaré lui permettait de facilement obtenir toutes les informations voulues.

Le jour de la première tâche me fit m'interroger sur la santé mentale des organisateurs. Lorsque j'ai compris le déroulement de l'épreuve en voyant Delacour dans l'arène, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de plaindre Harry. Même s'il avait réellement mis son nom dans la Coupe, jamais le Directeur n'aurait dû autoriser sa participation. Je sais pertinemment qui si cela avait dû m'arriver à moi, mon père aurait saisi tous les tribunaux pour casser le contrat. Je me suis d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi ses tuteurs avaient permis cette folie. Cela m'a semblé à la limite de la légalité de faire signer un contrat magique à un sorcier mineur.

La virtuosité dont il fit preuve me stupéfia. Je savais qu'il était très doué, j'en avais été la victime, mais là, c'était tout simplement inimaginable. Si je n'avais pas été un Malefoy, je me serais rongé les ongles jusqu'au sang. J'ai donc gardé une parfaite façade d'impassibilité, contraint et forcé par mon éducation. C'est avec un soulagement des plus intenses que je l'ai vu revenir sain et sauf après une course-poursuite avec ce fichu dragon.

Les semaines suivantes se sont écoulées dans un calme relatif, l'excitation se concentrant sur le futur Bal de Noël. De nombreuses questions circulaient quant au contenu de la Seconde tâche, mais les préoccupations les plus pressantes étaient l'identité des cavaliers ou cavalières des Champions.

Lorsque j'ai appris qu'il s'y rendait avec une des sœurs Patil - aujourd'hui encore, je ne suis pas sûr de laquelle il s'agissait et franchement je m'en fiche - j'ai été soulagé. Comme beaucoup, j'ai cru qu'il se présenterait au bras de cette affreuse belette rousse. Pourquoi me suis-je inquiété du choix de sa cavalière, me demanderez-vous, alors que j'abhorrais Potter à l'époque ? Je n'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je ne voulais pas qu'il sorte avec la Weasley !

Je n'ai pas longtemps côtoyés les aînés, hormis Percy et les jumeaux, mais les deux cadets ne font vraiment pas honneur à leur famille. Selon mon opinion, ils ne sont bons à rien d'autre qu'à profiter honteusement de leur entourage. Heureusement, il semble que Granger ait pu transmettre son intelligence à ses rejetons.

Quand il a franchi les portes de la Grande Salle et entamé la valse sorcière traditionnelle, j'ai pensé un instant revoir le petit garçon emprunté que j'avais rencontré chez Madame Guipure. Il était un peu plus grand, mais toujours aussi fragile et perdu, sans compter qu'il était franchement maladroit. Et ses yeux recelaient toujours cette étincelle de vie si fascinante.

Le Lac Noir était le dernier endroit auquel j'aurais pensé pour une épreuve. Pendant une heure, je suis resté agrippé à la rambarde, à tel point que je me suis retrouvé avec plusieurs échardes plantées dans les paumes. Et bien sûr, il a fallu qu'il soit le dernier à remonter, persuadé qu'il ne fallait pas laisser les otages sans surveillance. Grande force morale, avaient justifié les juges au moment d'attribuer les points. Manque total d'instinct de survie selon moi.

Et les choses ne se sont pas arrangées par la suite. L'épreuve du Labyrinthe fut un calvaire. Pour lui bien sûr, mais pour moi aussi. Les spectateurs ne savaient rien de ce qui se déroulait derrière les haies. Nous avons entendu des bruits étranges, des cris, mais nous n'avons rien vu. Parfois, les juges nous informaient que tel champion avait affronté tel obstacle ou telle bestiole. Delacour a déclaré forfait après avoir été presque "avalée" par des lianes.

A un moment, une clameur de victoire a retenti mais juste après les visages de juges arborèrent des mines très inquiètes. De longues minutes sont passées, l'atmosphère se faisant de plus en plus anxieuse et pesante.

Enfin, Harry est apparu en plein cœur de l'arène, allongé sur le corps inerte de Diggory et tenant la Coupe dans sa main. L'information de la mort d'un des Champions a provoqué un mouvement de panique et au milieu des cris, peu d'entre nous ont pu entendre Harry répéter comme une litanie "Il est revenu ! Il est revenu !".

Comme tous les enfants de Mangemorts, je me suis discrètement réjoui de l'annonce du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin, il était revenu ! Il allait rendre leur suprématie aux Sang-Purs et remettre ces infâmes Sang-de-Bourbe à leur vraie place, c'est-à-dire loin du monde Sorcier ou même mieux, à nos pieds.

Comment puis-je dire de telles horreurs, me demanderez-vous ? Je vous rappelle que j'ai été élevé par nul autre que Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, partisan plus que convaincu de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-Nom. Et comme tous les enfants Sang-Purs, mon enfance a été bercée des histoires racontant que la venue des enfants sorciers né-moldu ne faisait que dénaturer non seulement notre culture, mais aussi la Magie elle-même.

Etonnamment, pas un seul instant je n'ai pensé que son retour signifierait la mort pour Harry Potter. A cette époque, je ne voyais qu'une seule chose en lui, ma Némésis personnelle.

Durant les vacances qui ont suivi, j'ai commencé à voir mon père d'un œil différent. Alors que je n'avais eu de lui que l'image d'un homme plus que fier et arrogant, j'ai aperçu de temps en temps une lueur de peur dans ses pupilles. Plus perturbant encore, il y avait cette impression de servilité ou même de soumission qui émanait de lui quand il parlait de celui qu'il appelait son Maître. J'étais pourtant bien loin de revoir mes convictions à ce moment-là.

La cinquième année a été la plus jouissive de toutes celles que j'ai passées à Poudlard. L'arrivée de Dolorès Ombrage et la création de sa Brigade Inquisitoriale m'ont permis de pister Potter à travers toute l'école pour lui soutirer des points et lui infliger des retenues. Et puis quelle joie de pouvoir l'insulter sans limite, sachant qu'il ne pouvait me répondre.

Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi personne n'avait jamais réagi quant à la nature des punitions infligées par Ombrage. Personne ne savait donc que les Plumes de Sang étaient des artéfacts de magie noire, alors que ceux-ci auraient dû être interdits dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Si encore il ne s'agissait que d'enfants d'origine moldue, cela aurait pu se comprendre, mais il y avait également des sorciers de souche, à l'instar des jumeaux Weasley, et tout le monde connaissait la puissance des Beuglantes de la mère des rouquins. Pire encore, le Sauveur, l'Elu était la cible principale de la femme-crapaud. De plus, aucun de nos professeurs ne s'était jamais insurgé non plus, même pas notre vénérable directeur.

Mon Enfer a débuté à la fin du mois de juin, après l'escapade de Potter au Ministère. Je n'ai pas très bien compris les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire, tout ce que j'en ai retenu, c'est que mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban ce jour-là. Et à partir de ce moment, mes yeux ont commencé à se déciller et mes illusions ont volé en éclat.

Bien sûr, je n'imaginais pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait mettre en place un monde où sorciers, créatures magiques et moldus vivraient en bonne entente. Pour moi, il relèguerait simplement ces inférieurs à leur place, mais jamais je n'avais appréhendé celle qu'il réservait en réalité à ses fidèles.

Si le nom des Malefoy a énormément perdu de sa notoriété, il en a été de même de leur fortune. Mais pire que tout, ils ont perdu leur place de privilégiés auprès du Lord. Et j'ai été tout désigné pour redorer notre blason. J'ai été marqué, cet ignoble tatouage me cataloguant à vie. Et j'ai subi le traitement de faveur réservé à ses suivants. Doloris, tortures - tant physiques que mentales – insultes et autres. Lord Voldemort ne voyait pas ses alliés différemment de ses ennemis, la seule différence résidait dans l'intérêt qu'il pouvait en retirer, et encore. Les Sang-pur n'étaient finalement que des vaches à lait financières, des prête-noms ou simplement de la chair à canon.

C'est ainsi que j'ai entamé ma sixième année, avec une mission en deux volets qui me paraissait irréalisable : faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école et tuer Dumbledore. Chaque tentative avortée me valait une séance de torture. Et durant tout ce temps, j'ai senti Harry me surveiller plus attentivement qu'un dragon enragé. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien cru que notre confrontation dans les toilettes signerait ma fin. J'ai vu l'horreur s'inscrire dans ses prunelles lorsqu'il a pris conscience de son geste, mais pourtant je ne pouvais penser qu'une seule chose : il m'avait délivré de mon esclavage. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Severus qui me soigna.

J'ai finalement réussi à faire entrer Bellatrix et Fenrir, ainsi que quelques autres, mais je n'ai pu me résoudre à lancer l'Avada sur le directeur. Ses paroles faisaient résonner quelque chose en moi, tentaient de me faire prendre conscience qu'il me restait tout de même un choix. Rogue ne m'a pas laissé le temps de m'appesantir. Il a commis le geste à ma place et nous avons quitté Poudlard en catastrophe. Potter a bien tenté de nous arrêter, mais j'ignore pourquoi, mon parrain s'est contenté de le bloquer, sans le tuer. L'excuse selon laquelle Potter était la cible réservée de Voldemort me semblait bancale. Ce n'est qu'un an plus tard que j'ai compris. Severus avait toujours protégé Harry à sa manière, en mémoire de l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère, Lily Evans. Avant sa mort lors de la bataille finale, je n'avais pas su qu'il était un espion pour le compte de la Lumière.

J'ai payé très cher mon échec. Voldemort avait en effet investi le manoir Malefoy et y régnait en maître. Mon père n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, ma mère sursautait à chaque mouvement un peu trop vif et moi, je sentais le regard de serpent du Lord me détailler avec une insistance malsaine. Heureusement pour moi, ses yeux n'étaient pas le seul attribut serpentin qu'il avait récupéré lors de la création de son nouveau corps. Mais ses Doloris restaient extrêmement ... douloureux et mes parents et moi avons régulièrement essuyé sa frustration face à l'incompétence des hommes qui l'entouraient.

Je ne sais pas à qui j'en ai le plus voulu à l'époque. Mon père, sorcier accompli qui avait été défait par une bande d'adolescents, provoquant ainsi notre déchéance ? Harry Potter pour être encore et toujours la source de tous mes malheurs ?

Voldemort qui n'était finalement qu'un mégalomane bien loin de vouloir le bien-être des Sang-Purs ?

Il était devenu de plus en plus évident que seul son propre intérêt le guidait, du moins pour moi. Pour les autres fidèles, ils semblaient tous persuadés que bientôt, la gloire, la puissance, le pouvoir et l'argent allaient rejaillir sur eux. Aucun d'entre eux ne voyait l'égocentrisme et l'égoïsme monstrueux qui animaient leur Maître.

La Septième année a été très étrange. D'abord, l'école était désormais sous la coupe du Lord et ce dernier avait imposé de nouveaux cours, de nouveaux profs et de nouvelles règles. Ensuite, Harry Potter avait disparu, avec ses deux acolytes de toujours. Personne ne savait où ils étaient ou ce qu'ils faisaient. J'avais également perdu mon statut de Prince de Serpentard auprès de mes condisciples. Heureusement pour mon ego, personne ne m'avait vraiment remplacé et de plus ma Maison régnait désormais en maître sur l'école.

A chaque retour au Manoir, je retrouvais cette ambiance lugubre. Les gens se déplaçaient furtivement le long des couloirs, des cris résonnaient dans les salles de réunion, des lamentations et des pleurs émanaient des cachots. Une chose semblait changer pourtant. Voldemort était de plus en plus irritable, et même dirais-je, de plus en plus instable.

Un jour de vacances, des Raffleurs ont amené un groupe de fuyards au Manoir. Ils étaient persuadés d'avoir capturé Potter. Bellatrix m'a enjoint de les rejoindre dans la salle de réception pour l'identifier. Mon père était également présent, bien qu'il ne soit plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il mettait tous ses espoirs dans cette opportunité, priant Merlin sait qui, de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une dispute a même éclaté entre les Raffleurs, mon père et ma tante pour savoir qui se glorifierait de cette capture.

J'ai longtemps fixé le jeune prisonnier et ses compagnons. Son visage était horriblement rougi et bouffi, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes étroites. Je n'ai pourtant eu aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de Harry Potter. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était à proximité, je me sentais fébrile, avec un petit pincement au cœur. De toute façon, qui d'autre aurait pu être accompagné de la Belette et du Castor.

Je suis sûr qu'il savait que je l'avais reconnu. Pendant un bref instant, j'ai vu une lueur de défaite, de déception dans ses yeux et c'est cela qui m'a décidé. Avec un sursaut, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était mon seul espoir. Et j'ai menti ! J'ai menti pour tenter de me sauver ! J'ai menti en espérant qu'il pourrait enfin détruire cet être immonde qui avait réduit ma famille en esclavage.

J'ai prétendu que ça ne pouvait pas être lui, mais ni mon père ni Bellatrix n'ont voulu me croire. Ils allaient convoquer le Maître, condamnant Harry quand il fut inopinément sauvé par mon ancien elfe de maison. J'ai béni Dobby ce jour-là, chose à laquelle je ne me serai jamais abaissé auparavant et que je ne reconnaîtrai jamais de vive voix.

Je ne l'ai revu qu'au mois de mai, dans la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard. J'y avais été envoyé en mission par Voldemort avec Goyle et Crabbe. Nous devions surveiller la Salle et empêcher Potter d'y prendre quelque chose. Le Lord ne nous avait pas donné davantage de précision. La seule chose qu'il nous avait promis, c'était que si Potter réussissait à se saisir de cet objet, c'était une mort atroce. Nous nous étions donc placés en embuscade dans le couloir adjacent.

Crabbe a fait preuve de son peu de jugeote habituel. Il a lancé un Feudeymon qui a échappé à son contrôle et je n'ai dû ma survie qu'à ce que Severus raillait comme le complexe du héros de Potter. Je ne le reconnaîtrai jamais à haute voix, mais j'ai une dette de vie envers lui. S'il n'avait pas fait demi-tour et ne m'avait pas hissé sur ce vieux balai poussif, mes parents n'auraient même pas eu un os à enterrer dans le caveau familial.

Quelques heures plus tard, il sauva le Monde Sorcier en détruisant enfin Voldemort. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu est devenu le Vainqueur ce jour-là.

Mon père s'est à nouveau retrouvé à Azkaban et nous avons dû payer un très fort dédommagement aux victimes de la guerre. Cette fois-ci, la fortune familiale a été largement entamée. Heureusement, ni ma mère ni moi n'avons connu la prison. Bien que je porte cet odieux tatouage, j'ai pu prouver que j'avais été enrôlé contraint et forcé. Le marquage ayant immédiatement suivi la déchéance de mon père, j'ai pu justifier que je n'étais pas totalement conscient des conséquences de mes gestes, même si durant quelques semaines, j'ai été très fier de ce que je considérais comme un honneur. Dumbledore avait laissé un testament, de même que Severus - ce que j'ignorais – justifiant les actes que j'avais dû commettre. Potter avait même fait le déplacement pour témoigner lors de notre procès. Il a déclaré que j'avais refusé de l'identifier lorsqu'il avait été Rafflé et précisé que ma mère avait menti au Lord lui-même en le déclarant mort. Cela nous a valu les circonstances atténuantes.

Après Poudlard, j'ai suivi un cursus en économie tandis qu'il entrait à l'Ecole des Aurors, ainsi que tout le monde l'attendait de lui. Je souhaitais reprendre les affaires familiales avant de tenter de me lancer en politique, à l'instar de mon père, tout en espérant pouvoir effacer son souvenir et blanchir une fois de plus mon nom. A trois reprises, mon père avait été soupçonné d'être mangemort. La première fois, il s'en était sorti en prétextant être sous _Imperium_ et en payant de lourds pots-de-vin. Suite aux évènements du Ministère, il s'était retrouvé à Azkaban avant d'en être délivré par Voldemort lui-même. Et enfin, après la bataille de Poudlard, son sort avait été définitivement scellé.

Potter et moi nous croisions de temps en temps sur le Campus, et avions pris le pli de nous saluer de loin, sans échanger un mot. Un simple hochement suffisait à reconnaître la présence de l'autre. Il était continuellement flanqué de la Belette. De temps à autre, je voyais également Granger les accompagner. Les mois ont passé et nous avons tous obtenu nos diplômes, avec plus ou moins de mérite selon les cas.

Comme prévu, j'ai repris la gestion des différentes entreprises familiales et ai fait prospérer notre fortune. Aujourd'hui, j'ai un bureau au Ministère. Comme mon père l'avait fait, j'investis dans le monde sorcier et moldu. Ces derniers parlent de lobbying pour définir mes activités.

La Gazette a alors annoncé les fiançailles de Potter et son mariage à grand renfort de gros titres, articles racoleurs et photos-montage. J'ai d'ailleurs été très étonné de lire le nom de Skeeter au bas de chacun des textes. Je savais qu'il exécrait la journaliste animagus.

La photo officielle de son mariage m'a laissé un goût amer. Il avait une prestance étonnante, si l'on exceptait le nid d'oiseau qui lui servait encore et toujours de chevelure, entouré d'une marée de roux. On pouvait déjà voir que la belette femelle serait bientôt tout le portrait de sa mère. Je l'imaginais bien engoncée dans un tailleur, la coupe au carré et des talons plats, le portrait-type de la bourgeoise endimanchée. J'ai d'ailleurs failli rire en la voyant sur le Quai ce matin. Je devrais peut-être voir à me recycler dans la Divination.

Il n'a pas fallu très longtemps pour que l'on annonce l'arrivée imminente d'un héritier. C'est cette année-là que j'ai pris la résolution de me marier. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision juste après avoir lu cet article. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, je n'avais eu que des aventures discrètes, même si les journalistes se plaisaient à me dépeindre comme un coureur de jupons. Le fait d'être accompagné lors de soirées ne signifiait pas pour autant que les jeunes femmes que j'escortais finissaient dans mon lit, mais cette idée faisait vendre plus de tabloïds. Mes invitées savaient pertinemment que je ne tolérerais aucun écart, quand bien même je laissais croire que nous couchions ensemble. Heureusement, ils ne savaient pas que mes préférences me poussaient tout à fait ailleurs.

J'ai soigneusement choisi ma future épouse : Astoria Greengrass. Elevée comme une véritable Sang-Pur, elle connaissait parfaitement son rôle. Tenir ma maison, m'accompagner en société et me donner un héritier. Trois points qui faisaient la trame des mariages des Sang-Pur depuis des siècles. Scorpius est né un an après la cérémonie, quelques jours avant le second fils de Potter. Nous nous sommes croisés dans les couloirs de Saint-Mangouste. J'étais venu ramener ma famille à la maison et lui se promenait avec son cadet.

Le nourrisson était emmailloté, ne laissant que son visage libre. Il avait des mèches de cheveux noirs sur le crâne qui promettaient de devenir une chevelure aussi ébouriffée que celle de son père. Il entrouvrit un instant les paupières et, si comme tous les nouveau-nés, il avait les yeux bleus foncés, des reflets émeraude y étaient déjà visibles.

Potter a relevé la tête. Sur ses lèvres s'étirait un doux sourire et ses traits avaient une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Comme d'habitude, nous nous sommes contentés de notre hochement de tête poli et courtois. Et sans que je ne le comprenne, ma vie a changé une nouvelle fois.

Je me suis réveillé gémissant et poisseux la nuit qui a suivi notre rencontre, tel un adolescent commandé par ses hormones. C'est en pestant que je me suis précipité pour prendre une douche glaciale. Je me tançais encore en me glissant dans mes draps.

La même situation s'est reproduite plusieurs fois sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher. Il était inutile que j'aille solliciter Astoria. Non seulement, elle avait rempli son devoir en me donnant mon fils, mais je savais que je ne pourrais parvenir à un coït satisfaisant avec elle. J'avais déjà dû déployer des trésors d'imagination pour parvenir à la mettre enceinte.

Je me suis donc résigné à trouver des amants occasionnels - j'ai béni l'inventeur de l'oubliette. Si j'avais été plus attentif, ou peut-être moins aveugle, j'aurais remarqué qu'ils étaient tous minces, relativement petits, les yeux clairs, de préférence verts, et les cheveux sombres. Évident, me direz-vous ? Oui, sûrement, sauf quand on s'accroche à ses œillères.

Désormais, chaque fois que je le croisais, mon cœur battait la chamade et je retenais inconsciemment mon souffle le temps que nous nous saluions de loin.

J'ai continué à suivre le déroulement de sa vie. J'ai appris la naissance de sa fille, ses promotions, les succès de ses missions d'Auror, l'entrée de son aîné à Poudlard, évidemment envoyé à Gryffondor.

Et ce matin, j'ignore pourquoi, tout a de nouveau basculé. En voyant nos deux enfants sur ce quai, je nous ai revus à onze ans et les souvenirs m'ont envahi. Je suis ici, dans mon bureau, un verre de whisky à la main, et je contemple une pile de dossiers.

Ces dossiers, je les constitue depuis des années. Malgré tous ses travers, mon père m'a appris que la connaissance était la plus puissante des armes. J'ai donc compilé toutes les informations existantes sur toutes les personnes influentes qui pourraient un jour m'être utiles, et bien sûr, ma Némésis figure parmi celles-ci.

En fait, son dossier est même le plus complet que l'on puisse trouver sur la vie de Harry Potter. Je vous l'ai dit, il est mon sujet de prédilection. Mon obsession.

J'ai commencé par reconstituer ce que j'avais toujours imaginé comme une vie d'enfant pourri gâté et vénéré par sa famille. J'ai déchanté quand j'ai découvert la vérité. Comment de tels êtres humains - s'ils avaient jamais mérités ce titre - pouvaient-ils exister ? Et surtout, comment Dumbledore avait-il pu leur confier l'Espoir du monde Sorcier ? A la place de Harry, je les aurais anéantis, mais nous parlons ici du brave petit Gryffondor.

Les informations sur Poudlard m'étaient déjà connues, bien que biaisées par mon point de vue de l'époque. Son parcours à l'école des Aurors fut très facile à documenter. J'ai pu obtenir l'ensemble de son dossier. Ses notes et évaluations étaient excellentes, les commentaires de ses professeurs élogieux. Il est d'ailleurs sorti major de sa promotion. Loin de son image d'élève moyen à Poudlard, il s'était totalement investi dans ses études à l'Académie.

Il a rapidement trouvé un poste au Ministère et démarré sa carrière brillamment, toujours flanqué de son éternel boulet roux.

Le dossier de ce dernier est bien loin d'être à son avantage. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'en suis l'auteur. A l'exception de son mariage avec Granger, rien dans sa vie ne mérite de louanges. Et encore, j'en suis presque à plaindre le Castor devant son manque de clairvoyance. L'acceptation de Weasley à l'école des Aurors ne lui a été accordée qu'en raison du rôle qu'il a joué auprès de Harry durant la Guerre. Ses résultats étaient médiocres, comme à Poudlard, et les enseignants estimaient qu'il était un fainéant, se prélassant sur les lauriers d'une célébrité indue, ou plutôt usurpée sur celle d'un autre. Et sa carrière est du même acabit. Mais qui aurait osé confondre le Meilleur Ami de Harry Potter et le mettre face à la réalité ?

Je n'ai jamais eu de complaisance envers les Weasley, je les déteste, je l'ai déjà dit. Mais autant je me débarrasserais avec joie des deux derniers, autant je dois reconnaître que les aînés ont su mener leur vie.

Bill est un des rares sorciers travaillant chez Gringott's et en plus, il a su surmonter le handicap que représentait les conséquences de l'attaque de Greyback, le loup-garou au service de Voldemort. Charlie est un dresseur de dragons renommé. Percy évolue très bien au sein du Ministère, même s'il reste ce personnage coincé et prétentieux qu'il était à Poudlard.

Et les jumeaux ! Je n'avais jamais vu des gens aussi ... cinglés faire preuve d'un tel sens des affaires. Après une enquête minutieuse, j'ai appris que leur financement de départ était en réalité le prix du Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Harry avait refusé de le garder et le leur avait purement et simplement donné. Aujourd'hui, après le décès de Fred lors de la grande Bataille, George poursuit les activités de la boutique avec le même succès.

Par contre, les deux plus jeunes ont sûrement dû être croisé avec des sangsues parce que pires profiteurs qu'eux, je crois que je n'en ai jamais vu. Il ne s'agit peut-être que de mon point de vue, mais si les gens savaient ce que je sais, je ne crois pas qu'ils en sortiraient grandis.

Weasley profite allègrement de la popularité de Harry pour obtenir l'indulgence de tous autour de lui. J'ai un jour été moi-même témoin d'une tentative qu'il avait faite pour amadouer les Gobelins. Il essayait d'obtenir un prêt pour l'achat d'une maison en mettant en avant les liens étroits qui l'unissait au Vainqueur. D'ailleurs, insistait-il, il serait bientôt son beau-frère.

J'ignore ce qui lui a répondu le Gobelins en charge de l'affaire, il n'a pas voulu me le dire, mais quand Weasley est sorti de la banque, ses oreilles étaient plus rouges que la bannière des Gryffondor. Pendant une seconde, je me suis demandé ce que Granger pouvait bien trouver à cet homme avant de balayer la pensée loin de moi. Elle était censée être la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération et se fourvoyait aux côtés d'un minable.

La belette femelle ne vaut pas mieux que son frère. Après l'obtention de son diplôme, c'est en faisant reconnaître des liens hypothétiques avec le grand Harry Potter, plus jeune attrapeur de son temps, qu'elle a réussi à se faire engager par les Harpies de Hollyhead. Je peux reconnaître qu'elle a un petit talent au Quidditch, mais l'entraîneur a lui-même admis par la suite qu'il y avait de bien meilleurs candidats et que le propriétaire avait compté sur la notoriété de celui qu'elle présentait déjà comme son fiancé pour attirer les foules.

Ce n'est qu'un an plus tard pourtant que les fiançailles, réelles cette fois, ont été annoncées. Dès lors, elle n'a plus fait que caprices sur caprices, se comportant comme une diva. Les informations déclarant qu'elle arrêtait la compétition pour se consacrer à sa famille n'étaient qu'un mensonge diplomatique visant à ne pas embarrasser Harry Potter suite à la conduite de sa femme.

Elle a été engagée comme journaliste sportive par la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce poste s'est avéré totalement fictif. Oh oui, il y avait bien des articles qui paraissaient sous sa signature, mais elle n'était qu'un prête-nom. Le renom de Harry Potter avait encore servi l'un de ses proches.

Je n'ai jamais compris comment Harry avait pu ne rien voir. Ou alors ne voulait-il simplement pas savoir ? Durant les sept années suivant la naissance de son premier enfant, la rousse a parcouru le pays, allant parfois à l'étranger, pour couvrir les matchs de Quidditch. C'est du moins ce qu'elle prétendait.

En réalité, elle courait les bars et les gargotes de bas-étages, y compris chez les Moldus. L'alcool ? La drogue ? Le jeu ? Non, bien pire, du moins à mon avis. Madame Potter avait besoin de diversité sexuelle – et en a encore besoin aujourd'hui - et cela, elle estime qu'une femme mariée ne peut l'obtenir auprès de son époux. Là où je recours aux Oubliettes, elle préfère utiliser les Glamours, quand il s'agit de moldus. Pour les sorciers, elle a ses amants réguliers qui, même s'ils se flattent de cocufier le Héros de la Guerre, n'ont pas l'audace ou le courage de le crier haut et fort. Je dispose de quelques photos et vous pouvez me croire, elles sont très loin d'être ... flatteuses. Je les qualifierais plutôt d'une vulgarité crasse. Déjà qu'elle trompe son mari sans vergogne – bien que cela soit tout à fait toléré par les sang-purs – n'était pas très reluisant, mais ses « recherches et expériences » étaient pour le moins peu ragoutantes.

En réalité, elle n'a jamais cessé ses aventures, commencées dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Je crois que presque la totalité de sa promotion lui est passé dessus, sans compter les années supérieures, et même inférieures.

Un élément m'a pourtant interpelé. L'annonce de sa première grossesse m'a ... intéressé, voire inquiété. Cependant, la possibilité que l'enfant soit un bâtard m'a dérangé. Quelque part au plus profond de moi, le désir de vengeance a fait place à un sentiment indéfini. Si je gardais précieusement toutes les preuves de ses adultères sous le coude, c'était dans le but de pouvoir un jour tout dévoiler. Alors, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait ? Au début, je voulais simplement pouvoir détruire le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu, par simple vengeance. J'imaginais le cataclysme que j'allais provoquer en annonçant que le Grand Harry Potter était cocufié par sa femme.

J'ai fait jouer tous mes contacts pour trouver les réponses à mes questions. Finalement, un médicomage a accepté de me rendre un service, dirons-nous. Savoir qu'il profitait de ses patientes m'a donné le levier nécessaire pour le contraindre à effectuer les examens de paternité. Il s'est avéré que Harry était bien le père.

Les années ont passé et j'ai continué à le surveiller de loin. Si la vue de son cadet m'avait rassuré quant à l'identité du géniteur – il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute au vu des épis noirs et des reflets d'émeraude de ses yeux – ce ne fut pas le cas pour sa fille. Elle arborait une chevelure rousse, comme le reste de sa famille maternelle, bien que la couleur en soit plus chatoyante. Le même médicomage fut mis à contribution et mes interrogations furent levées.

Ce matin, sur le Quai 9 ¾, j'ai aperçu la gamine en question. En fait, elle ne ressemble pas tant que ça à sa mère. Par contre, je peux assurer qu'elle est le portrait de sa grand-mère maternelle. Comment puis-je savoir cela ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai en ma possession une photo de la jeune Lily Evans juste avant son entrée à Poudlard. Severus a fait de moi son héritier, et un jour que je parcourais ses notes de potions, une photo s'en était échappée.

Elle représentait deux enfants en robe d'écolier, le tissu encore vierge de tout écusson distinctif des maisons. Le garçon et la fillette posaient fièrement devant la vieille maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Au dos de la photo, quelqu'un y avait indiqué d'une écriture soignée « Severus et Lily Evans, 1er septembre 1971 ». Après quelques recherches, j'ai appris que l'enfant n'était autre que la voisine des Rogue durant l'enfance de mon parrain et qu'elle deviendrait plus tard Lily Potter, mère de Harry Potter.

Tandis que la fillette se plaignait de devoir encore attendre deux ans avant de pouvoir entrer à Poudlard, j'ai vu le fils cadet s'arrêter brusquement et faire mine de refaire ses lacets. Il semblait tendu quand son père s'est agenouillé face à lui pour prétendument l'aider. Je n'ai pas pu entendre leurs paroles, mais lorsque l'enfant s'est redressé, il semblait rasséréné.

En se relevant, Harry arborait cette même expression qui m'avait tellement touché onze ans plutôt dans les couloirs de Saint-Mangouste. Pourtant, lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, il m'a semblé y déceler une fissure, le doute et la tristesse tentant d'évincer la tendresse et le bonheur. Cela n'a duré qu'une microseconde avant qu'il ne se détourne pour retrouver sa famille.

Et ses yeux m'ont poursuivi toute la nuit, me posant sans cesse une question que je ne pouvais entendre.

Fin de POV


	2. Reprise de contact

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J. K. Rowlings

Pairing : HP/DM

merci pour votre enthousiasme ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre II : Reprise de contact**

 **Samedi 2 Septembre 2017**

Draco reçut un véritable choc à la lecture du courrier de son fils ce matin. Il lui annonçait bien évidemment qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard, ce dont son père ne doutait absolument pas. La surprise venait du fait qu'il lui racontait qu'il s'était fait un ami dans le train et que ce dernier, également placé dans la Maison du Grand Salazar, partageait sa chambre. Draco recracha sa gorgée de café quand il apprit l'identité de l'enfant. Albus Severus Potter ! Comment le fils du plus Gryffondor des Gryffondor avait-il pu atterrir dans la maison des Vert et Argent ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Lundi 4 Septembre 2017**

Malefoy tourna le coin d'un couloir du Ministère lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un. Si lui était resté debout, son vis-à-vis s'affala au sol, poussant un cri de douleur mêlé de surprise. Prêt à engueuler le malotru qui ne regardait pas où il allait, les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il identifia l'individu. Nul autre que Harry Potter.

Il se remit rapidement sur pied, l'évalua d'un regard scrutateur et après le traditionnel hochement de tête, il voulut reprendre son chemin. Draco eut un mouvement totalement inattendu à cet instant. Il lui saisit le bras.

Harry se retourna vivement, observant l'intruse comme s'il s'agissait de l'une des bestioles étranges que Hagrid leur présentait en cours avant de remonter lentement son bras pour finir par croiser le regard gris, une question évidente dans le sien.

Draco était tétanisé par la chaleur qu'il ressentait sous le tissu, et comme d'habitude lorsqu'il était déstabilisé, il se réfugia dans l'attaque.

\- Alors Potter, il paraît que ton fils a été envoyé à Serpentard ? Quel scandale pour le gamin du plus Gryffondor des Gryffondor !

\- Eh bien, musa-t-il tout en me scrutant avec attention, je préfère croire qu'il a été plus sage que son père et qu'il a su faire un choix avisé quand celui-ci lui a été proposé.

D'un geste, il se libéra, se retourna et reprit son chemin, laissant Draco interdit dans le couloir. Avait-il bien compris ? Potter avait eu le choix de se retrouver à Serpentard ? Et pourquoi n'y était-il pas allé ? Est-ce que leur désastreuse rencontre dans le train l'avait influencé ou alors étaient-ce les discours de Weasley et Hagrid ? Ou un mélange des deux ?

Il fut ramené à la réalité par le regard confus que lui lança un stagiaire. Après l'avoir foudroyé du regard, il se réfugia dans son bureau pour y réfléchir plus à son aise. Harry lui avait coupé la mandragore sous le pied. Alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà pouvoir le persécuter – gentiment – avec l'information que lui avait fournie Scorpius, il acceptait trop bien la situation.

Quelques heures plus tard, il remontait le couloir d'accueil quand il surprit une conversation entre Harry et Weasley qui venaient en sens inverse.

\- Mais enfin Harry ! Tu ne vas quand même pas accepter ça. Il faut que tu ailles voir Mc Go. Je suis sûr que si tu lui demandes, elle acceptera que Al repasse sous le Choixpeau et il sera envoyé à Gryffondor, la seule maison où il devrait être. Il n'a pas sa place chez ces foutus serp...

\- Ron ! cingla Potter. Ça suffit. Je n'irai pas à Poudlard et Albus restera chez les Vert et Argent. Ils sont loin d'être des monstres comme tu continues à le clamer !

\- Alors Ginny ira...

\- Ginny n'ira rien du tout ! Albus a pris sa décision et je l'approuve. Crois-tu que je mentais en disant que j'aurai pu aller moi-même à Serpentard ! Et cela m'aurait sûrement été bénéfique au vu de tout ce que j'ai vécu durant ma scolarité !

\- Mais... Mais...

\- Ça suffit ! On a une mission, alors en route !

Il reprit sa route, ne regardant même pas si son beau-frère le suivait. Draco se porta délibérément à sa rencontre et lui souffla doucement "Borné !". Un simple frémissement de ses lèvres lui fit comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement perçu le sens de sa remarque.

Malefoy les observa jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans l'une des cheminées. A priori, Weasley n'appréciait vraiment pas de savoir que son neveu était devenu un représentant de la maison de Serpentard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Vendredi 8 Septembre 2017**

Quelques jours plus tard, il eut une forte impression de déjà-vu, bien que les protagonistes soient légèrement différents, ainsi que le lieu. Ils étaient en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse et attiraient l'attention de plusieurs passants qui s'amusaient de la querelle opposant le Héros du monde Sorcier et son épouse. Cette dernière tenait les mêmes propos que son frère, sur un ton nettement plus hystérique et Harry lui répondait avec calme.

\- Aucun de nous n'ira à Poudlard, Ginny. Albus semble très heureux et nous n'allons pas interférer.

\- Mais Harry, ton fils ne peut pas être à Serpentard. Penses un peu à ce que les gens diront !

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, les Serpentard ne sont ni meilleurs ni pires que les autres Maisons. Il faut arrêter de stigmatiser tout le monde. Les préjugés n'apportent jamais rien de bon. Si mon fils est heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Et peu importe ce que les gens diront.

\- Alors beau-frère, comme ça mon adorable petit neveu est devenu un Serpent, claironna George en arrivant derrière le couple. Quoi de mieux pour faire comprendre à tous les emmanchés du balai que cette stupide guerre est bien derrière nous. Faut vraiment être limité du bulbe pour se rattacher encore à ces stupides querelles d'école. Tout ça, ce ne sont que des préjugés ridicules.

\- Content de voir que tu comprends mon point de vue, George.

\- Mais enfin, tu es fou... s'écria Ginny.

\- Stop sœurette. Il n'y a que toi et Ron qui vous montriez aussi obtus. Il est plus que temps d'avancer. De plus, si tu t'obstines, c'est ton fils que tu vas finir par blesser en insultant sa Maison de la sorte. Il va penser que tu le rejettes. C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Mais il ne peut pas...

\- Arrête Ginny ! Ça suffit maintenant, tu commences à me faire penser à la mère de Sirius, décréta Harry.

Malefoy ne put entendre la suite de la conversation puisqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique de Weasley, mais il eut le temps de voir le teint cramoisi de la rousse et le sourire narquois de son frère.

Depuis ces événements, il s'efforçait de se placer sur son chemin le plus souvent possible. Alors qu'il l'évitait sciemment auparavant, il cherchait aujourd'hui à croiser son regard, plongeant dans les lacs d'émeraude. Il accentuait ses hochements de tête pour le saluer. Et finalement il lui adressa la parole.

La première fois, il cracha presque son patronyme, comme au temps de Poudlard. Harry avait écarquillé les yeux mais n'avait pas répondu. Son salut se fit plus poli, plus cordial au fil du temps. Il passa de « Bonjour Potter » à « Salut Potter ». Ses réponses ont suivi de la même manière.

Et puis ce matin, c'est devenu "Bonjour Harry !"

Et Potter répondit "Bonjour M... Draco", les joues rougissantes et les yeux troublés.

"Pourquoi ?" vous demanderez-vous ? Probablement à cause de ce qui s'était passé ce matin justement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV de Draco

Depuis le moment où je lui avais agrippé le bras, ce lundi-là, après avoir appris que son fils était un Serpentard, mes nuits étaient ... mouvemeontées. J'avais dû faire une croix sur mes amants de passage, mon corps me faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus de substituts. J'étais donc dans un état de frustration certain.

Quand je dis que mes nuits étaient agitées, cela ne signifie pas des rêves débridés et sulfureux. Non, ils étaient étonnement sages, bien qu'intensément érotiques.

Ils commençaient toujours de la même manière. Ma main sur son bras. Ses doigts qui enlacent les miens et m'attirent. Une chambre sobre mais luxueuse et chaleureuse. Un lit à baldaquin accueillant. Ma main qui déboutonne sa chemise, dévoilant une peau douce et hâlée. Sa main caressant ma joue. Nos lèvres se rencontrant, s'apprivoisant. Nos langues entamant un duel. Un gémissement sourd et nos mains partent à la découverte de ce nouveau territoire plus que convoité. Nos soupirs retentissent, plaintes mêlant l'impatience causée par notre volonté réciproque de lenteur. Nos pantalons et sous-vêtements ont disparus, comme par magie, et nos hanches se mettent en mouvement, amenant à un dur contact nos virilités dressées. Impatiemment, je le retourne vivement et admire un dos finement musclé, une chute de reins mémorable et un fessier à damner un saint. Je le pousse sur le lit, l'enjoignant à relever sa croupe et commence à masser voluptueusement ses fesses, retardant difficilement le moment de m'y enfouir avec vigueur. Enfin, après un temps qui me semble infini, poussé par ses soupirs et ses cris, je me positionne et ...

Je me réveillais haletant et dans la plupart des cas, poisseux comme ces adolescents à la libido bouillonnante. En général, je me levais pour me précipiter sous la douche, pestant contre ce manque intolérable de contrôle, surtout à mon âge.

Contrairement à mon habitude, je suis resté couché, cherchant à reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits. Sans y penser vraiment, j'ai posé la main sur mon torse. Lentement, je l'ai fait glisser sur ma peau, jusqu'à ces petits bouts de chair si sensibles chez moi. Ils étaient déjà érigés, comme s'ils avaient réellement été malmenés quelques minutes auparavant. Je descendis le long de mon estomac plat, atteignant mon nombril. Mon index y plongea, mimant le mouvement d'une langue fantôme, amenant sur mes lèvres un gémissement de bien-être. Ma verge qui était encore semi-érigée jusque-là, se redressa en un instant, semblant réclamer mon attention. J'enroulai lentement mes doigts autour, glissant facilement grâce au sperme émis un peu plus tôt. J'écartai les cuisses pour pouvoir enrober mes testicules de mon autre main. Je les pressai doucement, les palpant tandis que je massai langoureusement mon pénis.

Je sursautai soudain sous l'effet d'une sensation totalement inattendue. Mon petit doigt s'était ... égaré à un endroit que personne n'avait jamais eu l'audace de toucher, pas même moi, ou tout du moins dans ces circonstances précises. Je suis un pur dominant et je n'ai jamais été tenté par l'expérience. Pourtant, il semblait qu'aujourd'hui, mon inconscient avait pris le contrôle.

Hésitant, je fis glisser mon auriculaire sur mon gland, récupérant un peu de liquide séminal et l'approchai ensuite de mon anus. Lentement, je forçai l'anneau de muscles tout en continuant mon mouvement de va-et-vient sur mon sexe. Je m'étais immiscé d'à peine deux centimètres dans cet endroit inviolé quand je perdis tout contrôle, sous la force des sensations. Je décuplai la rapidité des mouvements de ma main sur mon sexe, le malmenant sans égard, tandis que mon doigt se perdait dans cet antre chaud. Ne pouvant me retenir, avide de plus, je le retirai vivement pour le remplacer par mon index. Des contractions musculaires, réaction instinctive de rejet, resserrèrent le passage. La nouveauté de la sensation, ces vibrations rythmées signèrent ma perte. Mon dos se cambra à l'extrême et j'éjaculai à grands traits brûlants sur mon estomac tout en hurlant le nom de Harry, mon champ visuel totalement rempli par la vision de prunelles émeraude. Ce fut bref mais terriblement dévastateur.

Il me fallut un temps infini pour me reprendre, bien plus qu'après mes rêves ou n'importe quelle séance de baise, aussi intenses aient-elles pu être. Ce fut aussi à ce moment-là que je me dis que j'avais perdu pas mal de temps. De par mon éducation, je ne m'étais jamais accordé le droit de me masturber, préférant croire que seuls les désespérés pouvaient avoir recours à des méthodes aussi vulgaires. Aujourd'hui, je me dis que cela m'aurait peut-être évité quelques cuisantes déceptions. Mieux vaut parfois être seul que mal accompagné, dit la sentence, et j'ajouterai que c'est d'autant plus vrai en ce qui concerne le sexe.

Fin de POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mardi 19 Septembre 2017**

L'esprit de Draco était encore noyé par ces sensations quand il salua Harry ce jour-là. Ce dernier lui répondit comme d'habitude, mais se raidit subitement. Il fixa un long moment Malefoy, ouvrant la bouche comme s'il était sur le point de poser des questions, mais la refermant en secouant la tête. Et en percevant la réaction de son vis-à-vis, Draco fut persuadé de l'avoir submergé d'images plus lascives les unes que les autres.

Il mit sa théorie à l'essai et continua à jouer avec lui les jours suivants. Il le traqua dans les couloirs du ministère, chercha à croiser son regard à chaque occasion. Et quand il y parvenait, il lui montrait ce qu'il se faisait le soir dans l'intimité de son lit, les fantasmes qu'il imaginait, les mettant tous deux en scène, tour à tour dominant ou soumis.

Il n'avait pas voulu croire son parrain, Severus Roque, quand ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il donnait des cours d'occlumancie à Harry et que celui-ci se révélait totalement inapte dans la magie de l'esprit. Aujourd'hui, il bénissait cette incapacité à protéger son esprit. Ses barrières mentales étaient une véritable passoire. En tant que legilimens naturel, Draco pouvait donc facilement transmettre toutes les images qu'il souhaitait.

Potter ne réagissait pas à son manège, du moins pas ouvertement. Draco pouvait juste voir ses yeux s'écarquiller, ses joues se colorer d'un délicat voile rose ... adorable. Lorsqu'il était suffisamment près de lui, il pouvait voir ses pupilles se dilater, sous la surprise ... ou le désir.

Il se contenta un long moment de cette interaction étrange. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se cacher longtemps un détail des plus importants : leur situation maritale réciproque.

Le divorce n'existe pas dans le monde Sorcier. Il ne faut pas y voir là une situation rétrograde quelconque. Les Unions Sorcières sont contraignantes. Ce n'est pas une phrase anodine qui clôture les cérémonies : « Ce que la Magie a uni, nul sorcier ne peut le désunir ! ». Il est vrai que les Moldus l'ont adaptée à leur propre religion, mais ils n'en ont pas compris le sens premier. Si l'existence de leurs dieux est sujette à caution, ce n'est pas le cas de la Magie, même s'ils estiment qu'il s'agit d'une pure fantasmagorie. Les vœux de mariage magique s'apparentent en quelque sorte aux serments inviolables ou toute autre promesse faite sur la Magie elle-même. Heureusement, briser les vœux n'est pas mortel, sinon on compterait un nombre hallucinant de veufs, veuves et orphelins. La Magie unit le mari et la femme à leur niveau le plus intime, leurs essences magiques.

En fait, les alliances ne sont pas de simples anneaux dont on passe commande auprès de joailliers. Ils sont la représentation physique des vœux que sont prononcés, entérinés par la Magie. Un bon observateur pourrait remarquer que les alliances sont intimement liées aux personnalités. Celle de Draco, par exemple, représente un serpent d'argent, sans aucune fioriture. Classique, discrète et élégante.

Il existe des cas où le mariage s'annule de lui-même, mais ils sont rares. Généralement, cela arrive lorsque l'un des conjoints rencontre son âme-sœur. Mais les veelas, loups-garous et vampires sont eux-mêmes peu nombreux en ces temps, en raison de la politique raciste du Ministère. Cependant un tel lien prime sur tous les autres et entraîne alors la dissolution totale et immédiate de toutes unions antérieures.

À côté de ces situations avérées, d'autres mariages ont été dissous sans explication empirique. La violence, l'adultère, la maladie, aucun de ces arguments ne certifie qu'un mariage sera annulé. Il est arrivé que les alliances se dissipent dans l'air, libérant les époux, les laissant reprendre chacun leur chemin.

La Magie a ses raisons que le Sorcier ignore. Encore une sentence que les Moldus ont détourné sans connaissance de son sens profond.

L'adultère étant une composante plus que courante dans les mariages sorciers et avait des conséquences logiques sur la descendance des époux. Cependant, une règle restait incontournable. Les relations extra-conjugales n'étaient tolérées qu'après la naissance d'un héritier. Celui-ci devait impérativement être le fruit des deux époux. S'il s'avérait que les enfants suivants étaient des « bâtards », une adoption de sang réglait le problème.

C'est là que résidait la plus grande hypocrisie des Sang-Purs. Alors qu'ils clamaient la nécessité de protéger la pureté des lignées, très peu de ces mariages échappaient à ce que les moldus appelleraient des bâtards.

En attendant, ils étaient tous les deux mariés et il connaissait suffisamment Harry pour le savoir fidèle, même si ce n'était pas le cas de la Belette femelle. Draco se demandait d'ailleurs s'il était vraiment ignorant des incartades de sa ... femme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 11 octobre 2017**

Draco était de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Ce soir-là se tiendrait le dix-neuvième Bal de la Nouvelle Ere organisé par le Ministère. En 1999, ces imbéciles n'avaient pas trouvé de meilleure idée que de commémorer les défaites de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-Nom. Oh oui, vous avez bien entendu : Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-Nom et SES défaites. Shacklebolt avait plié face à la pression de ses conseillers et avait instauré ces fichues commémorations, l'une à Halloween pour fêter la première victoire du Survivant, l'autre à la fin du mois de mai pour la Bataille de Poudlard. Si la seconde se justifiait pleinement, la première était, selon moi, une vaste mascarade.

Quant au nom utilisé pour parler de Voldemort, même après toutes ces années, les Sorciers avaient encore peur de prononcer son nom. Voldemort. Cela amusait toujours Draco de voir frémir les gens quand ils l'entendaient. A priori, Harry également prenait un malin plaisir à le placer chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Même les Belettes continuaient à sursauter à chaque mention de ce nom.

Cette année-là, Harry était entré dans une rage mémorable en apprenant les raisons de ces festivités. Il avait été traîné là-bas par Ginny, alors sa petite-amie, et Ron Weasley. Au moment des discours des officiels, il avait été propulsé sur l'estrade pour recevoir des félicitations sirupeuses. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rappeler à tous les convives que la nuit d'Halloween devait être dédié à la commémoration des défunts, et notamment au décès de ses propres parents, et ne pas être l'occasion de festivités dispendieuses.

L'année suivante, le Bal de Commémoration avait été programmé plus tôt, sans aucun lien direct avec une date de victoire ou de fête officielle.

Harry mettait un point d'honneur à être présent lors de ces célébrations, mais il le faisait uniquement en hommage aux victimes de la Guerre. Il n'en tirait absolument aucune gloire. Au contraire, à chaque fois, il avait l'air un peu plus consterné face à cette déraison.

Quant à Draco, il détestait viscéralement ces manifestations insipides et hypocrites, mais en homme d'affaires accompli, il était de son devoir de s'y rendre. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour prendre des contacts et conclure des contrats. Il s'y présenta donc accompagné d'Astoria. Et il pourrait une fois de plus observer Harry.

La salle de Bal était envahie, il y avait du monde absolument partout. Draco avait fait un rapide tour d'horizon pour se rendre compte que la soirée ne serait pas profitable cette fois-ci. Sa femme s'était éloignée de lui aussitôt arrivés, pour rejoindre ses amies et discuter d'œuvres sociales et autres futilités féminines.

Comme prévu, Harry était bien là, même s'il était difficile de le remarquer, noyé comme il l'était dans une marée de roux. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas bien grand, mais avec la famille Belette, il se retrouvait toujours dissimulé derrière leurs silhouettes dégingandées. Même la p... sa femme le surplombait, sa taille encore rehaussée par des talons hauts qui lui donnaient une démarche vacillante.

Lorsque le Ministre entama son discours, Draco vit Potter se faire propulser vers la scène, exposé à la vue de tout un chacun alors qu'il était clair qu'il aurait préféré rester en retrait. Sa femme lui tenait fermement le bras pour le retenir, et son beau-frère se collait littéralement à lui pour l'empêcher de reculer. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait discerner une tristesse insondable, même de là où il se tenait, c'est-à-dire à plusieurs mètres. Il le surveilla discrètement, ne manquant pas de remarquer qu'il vidait régulièrement son verre. Peu avant minuit, il réussit à échapper à l'emprise tentaculaire de la Ginny Weasley Potter. Il s'éloigna lentement, titubant un peu, vers la terrasse. Malefoy le suivit.

Une bouffée d'air frais l'accueillit lorsqu'il franchit les portes, contrastant agréablement avec l'ambiance surchauffée de la salle. Il fronça les sourcils en ne le voyant pas à cause de la pénombre. Soudain, sa voix murmura doucement.

\- Comment fais-tu pour supporter ce mensonge ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quel mensonge ? questionna-t-il en le repérant près de la rambarde, contre le mur du fond, à demi caché par la végétation.

\- Tout ça. Les apparences, les faux-semblants, tout ce cirque ?

\- J'ai été élevé pour ça. C'est ma vie.

\- Je n'en peux plus, chuchota-t-il. J'en ai assez.

Il s'approcha lentement, inquiet de la lassitude audible dans sa voix.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, j'ai toujours fait ce que l'on attendait de moi. J'ai cru que quand j'aurais tué Voldemort, je pourrais faire ce que je voulais et pourtant, j'ai encore laissé les autres décider pour moi. Et là, je ne sais plus. Je veux que ça s'arrête.

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers lui et Draco vit ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Il vacilla dangereusement et le blond eut le réflexe de le rattraper juste à temps. Harry cala aussitôt son visage dans son cou, resserrant les bras autour de sa taille. Il pouvait le sentir trembler.

Malefoy hésita sur la conduite à tenir mais ne put se résoudre à le laisser tomber. Il ne voulait pas devoir retraverser toute la salle de Bal avec un Harry visiblement ivre. Les invités se scandaliseraient de son état et les journalistes en feraient des gorges chaudes sur toutes les Unes des quotidiens. Sans compter les probables réactions hystériques de ses deux boulets attitrés.

Une autre question lui traversa l'esprit également. Pourquoi se confiait-il à lui ? Même si leurs relations s'étaient largement améliorées, ils étaient loin d'être des amis, à peine des connaissances en fait. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, mais la seule chose qui lui importait était qu'il était dans ses bras. Il devait faire appel à tout mon sang-froid pour rester impassible.

Il appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il les amène directement à l'Atrium. Heureusement que ces petits serviteurs pouvaient se déplacer discrètement dans le Ministère. La petite créature transplana à l'instant exact où Belette femelle passait le seuil de la terrasse, tirant derrière elle un Terry Boot qui avait déjà enfoui ses mains sous sa jupe. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut la garce se retourner vivement pour embrasser l'ancien Serdaigle tout en manœuvrant pour déboucler la ceinture de son pantalon.

L'elfe les déposa tout au fond de l'Atrium, loin des quelques Sorciers et Sorcières qui prenaient les cheminées pour rentrer chez eux. Il expliqua que de cette façon, leur départ serait bien plus discret. Draco le remercia sobrement, chose rarissime de sa part envers ces serviteurs, et lui demanda de porter un message à Madame Potter pour l'informer que Monsieur Potter avait décidé de rentrer parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il resserra sa prise sur l'Auror et entra dans les flammes vertes en énonçant l'adresse de son appartement sur Belgravia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Jeudi 12 octobre 2017**

POV de Harry

Ooooh ma tête. J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de sombrals fait la java avec des hippogriffes en chaleur sous mon crâne. Je me retourne avec précaution et enfouis mon visage dans les doux draps de coton. Une agréable fragrance de fougères mêlée au bois de santal m'entoure. Je me sens comme dans un cocon, à l'abri.

Minute ! Santal ? Fougères ? Je me redresse vivement et ... sens ma tête résonner comme un chaudron fêlé. Je me laisse retomber sur l'oreiller en gémissant.

Après quelques instants, alors que les pulsations s'amenuisent, j'ouvre prudemment un œil, puis l'autre. La pièce m'est totalement inconnue. Les murs sont tendus de papier crème avec des liserés vert profond, les meubles en bois d'une teinte chaude s'inscrivent harmonieusement dans le décor. En tournant la tête, je capte un scintillement. Une petite fiole se trouve sur la table de chevet, posée sur un parchemin. Je me saisis de ce dernier et le déroule.

 _Bonjour Harry,_

 _Avant toute chose, bois cette potion anti-gueule de bois, ta tête te remerciera._

Je détaille le flacon et le porte à mon nez. L'odeur nauséabonde me retourne presque l'estomac mais j'identifie la potion en question. J'obtempère. Mon nez se fronce de dégoût face au breuvage et une grimace crispe mes traits quand je l'avale à cause de son goût atroce. J'entends susurrer la voix de Rogue qui me serine sans cesse qu'une potion n'est pas un rafraîchissement, elle sert à guérir.

Merlin que certains souvenirs ont la vie dure !

Je reprends ma lecture, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _Maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes esprits, je préfère te dire que ta vertu est sauve, je me suis contenté de te retirer ta robe, tes chaussures et tes chaussettes, ainsi que ta ceinture pour que tu puisses dormir de manière confortable._

 _Pour ce qui est de ta réputation, elle est toujours intacte également. Enfin, autant que faire se peut. Je veux dire par là que j'ai pu te faire sortir du Ministère sans attirer l'attention de quiconque. J'ai également transmis un message à la Belette pour lui signaler que tu rentrais te reposer._

 _Tu te trouves dans mon appartement de Belgravia. Un petit-déjeuner t'attend dans la cuisine. Prends ton temps. Profite de la salle de bain. Tu peux même m'emprunter une chemise si nécessaire (heureusement qu'il existe des sortilèges applicables aux vêtements)._

 _À bientôt,_

 _D. Malefoy_

Dire que je suis étonné à cette lecture serait un euphémisme. Bien sûr, nos relations ont changé depuis la rentrée des enfants à Poudlard, mais de là à faire ce qu'il a fait, il y a un monde. Ce serait plutôt quelque chose que j'attendrais de la part de Ron... Quoique.

Je délasse mes muscles engourdis sous une douche brûlante avant de m'enrouler dans une serviette moelleuse. Le parfum de fougères et de santal m'entoure à nouveau, m'apportant une étrange sensation de réconfort.

Après m'être rhabillé, je profite du petit-déjeuner qu'il m'a préparé et gardé au chaud. Je dois résister à la curiosité pour ne pas fureter dans toutes les pièces. Je quitte finalement l'appartement pour rentrer chez moi, ne sachant pas si Ginny est rentrée la veille ou si elle a découché une fois de plus.

Fin de POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Malefoy croisa Harry dans les couloirs le lendemain du bal. L'Auror le salua d'un franc « Bonjour Draco ! » auquel il répondit un peu machinalement. Au moment où ils se croisèrent, il lui souffla un merci, soutenant son regard. Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait bien plus reposé que les derniers jours et s'en réjouit. Dans ses yeux, il put voir une étincelle qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps, une sorte d'espoir.

Leurs relations changèrent une fois de plus à partir de cette rencontre. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il n'avait plus vraiment à cœur de jouer avec lui en lui envoyant des images de luxure. Le fait d'avoir vu sa femme se faire tripoter, et probablement plus, en plein bal avait apparemment réveillé une forme de pitié jusque-là profondément enfouie.

Deux jours plus tard, ne voulant pas rentrer dans son Manoir vide, il décida d'aller boire un verre. Compter sur la présence d'Astoria était illusoire et il ne voulait pas rester seul dans son bureau à siroter de l'alcool. Il se rendit donc à _The Prancing Hippogriff_ , un pub d'un standing bien plus élevé que ce que pourrait laisser penser la stupidité du nom de l'établissement.

Il dégustait un Whisky Pur Feu, scrutant les silhouettes qui l'entouraient. Son regard était fixé sur le fessier d'un petit brun déluré tandis qu'il se perdait dans un scénario dont il avait le secret lorsqu'un courant d'air lui fit tourner la tête. Potter se tenait sur le seuil, semblant hésiter à franchir le pas de la porte. Ses yeux firent nerveusement le tour de la salle avant qu'il ne le repère, assis au bar. Il eut un sursaut avant de prendre sa décision.

Sans un mot, il s'installa près de Malefoy et commanda un Whisky. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulut briser le silence confortable qui régnait entre eux. Ils sirotèrent tranquillement leur boisson, appelant le serveur d'un signe pour qu'il les resserve.

Trois verres plus tard, il se leva, déposa des gallions sur le comptoir et après un salut cordial, sortit.

Cela devint leur nouvelle routine. Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux jours – il semblait que l'un comme l'autre surveillaient les mouvements de l'autre pour déterminer les soirs où ils seraient tous deux de sortie.

Le premier arrivé commandait pour l'autre, qui venait s'installer, toujours sans dire un mot. Le jeu débuta quand Draco changea leur commande habituelle. Au lieu du Whisky, il demanda un Hydromel aux épices. Il haussa un sourcil en contemplant le verre, mais le but sans regimber.

Peu à peu, ils essayèrent toutes les boissons de la carte, de l'écœurant Sirop de Cerise Soda avec boule de glace vanille, qui leur tira des grimaces de dégout, au vin de Sureau, en passant par la Vodka Pure Glace et le rhum Groseille. Ce fut Harry qui gagna leur concours implicite le jour où il accueillit Draco avec un grand verre de lait chocolaté glacé. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de l'apostropher quant à son choix, arguant qu'il n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps.

Cet évènement marqua un nouveau tournant dans leur interaction. Ils commencèrent par échanger des informations sur les enfants, devenus si bons amis à Poudlard. Peu à peu, les sujets de conversations se diversifièrent et les soirées s'allongèrent. Ils discutèrent des enfants et de leur travail.

Harry n'abordait jamais le sujet de son mariage mais Draco ne s'était pas gêné pour déclarer que sa propre union n'en était une que de nom. Avec une certaine dérision, il avait reconnu avoir fait son devoir : la production d'un héritier. Pour le reste, son épouse ne le concernait en rien et il préférait s'en tenir éloigné.

Malefoy découvrit un tout autre Harry que celui qu'il avait imaginé côtoyer pendant les années à Poudlard ou même les années qui suivirent. Cela lui fit un peu plus regretter de ne pas avoir voulu le connaitre à cette époque.


	3. Découvertes et rapprochements

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J. K. Rowlings

Pairing : HP/DM

Un tout grand merci à vous tous.

Et voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous !

* * *

 **Chapitre III : Découvertes et Rapprochement**

 **Mercredi 8 Novembre 2017 – 10h**

Ronald Bilius Weasely n'était pas un homme heureux. Il fulminait, assis à son bureau, submergé par des piles de parchemins qui menaçaient de l'engloutir à tout moment. D'un coup de plume rageur, il signa un énième document qu'il lança sur une pile sur le côté.

Quand il était arrivé ce matin, il avait été apostrophé par Harry. Il avait des dizaines de rapport en retard et il était impératif que ceux-ci soient rendus pour la fin de l'année qui approchait à grand pas. En tant que chef du département, Harry l'avait donc retiré du terrain jusqu'à ce que tout soit en ordre. A lui de régler le problème au plus vite s'il voulait reprendre les missions.

Il ressassait l'entrevue, se rappelant les sourires goguenards de certains de ses collègues. Il avait bien tenté de négocier, mais Harry avait été intraitable. Et depuis, il ne décolérait pas. De plus, son estomac grondait, réclamant à manger. Et un Ron affamé était bien plus dangereux qu'un hippogriffe insulté.

Il jeta sa plume dans un mouvement de colère, se rejetant dans son siège, et plongea dans ses pensées.

Ron était né dans une famille aux moyens plus que limités, sixième fils d'une fratrie exclusivement masculine. Rien de bien inattendu. Pire, alors qu'il n'était déjà que le « fils de » ou le « frère de », une fille naquit, la première depuis plusieurs générations dans la famille Weasley, le privant du peu d'attention qu'il réussissait à obtenir. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il le ressentait.

En entrant à Poudlard, il avait cru toucher le jackpot en rencontrant Harry Potter dans le train et en devenant son ami. Il avait espéré pouvoir briller grâce à son aura de Survivant. Cela fonctionna, mais en partie seulement. Au lieu de devenir enfin Ron Weasley, il fut connu sous le qualificatif de « Meilleur ami » ou même simplement comme l'un des membres du Trio d'Or.

Pire encore, ses parents et ses frères et sœur adoptèrent immédiatement Harry. Il devint le « septième fils », le « sixième frère », privant ainsi Ron de sa place légitime.

Les six années s'écoulèrent ainsi, pointillées de hauts et de bas, ces derniers étant surtout dus à sa jalousie maladive, même s'il ne le reconnaitrait jamais.

La septième année fut consacrée à la chasse aux Horcruxes. En stratège accompli, il ne pouvait comprendre l'attitude quasi-nonchalante de Harry qui n'avait même pas pris la peine d'établir un plan d'action. Leurs déambulations lui tapaient sur le système et il n'appréciait pas du tout l'empressement de Hermione à l'égard de Potter. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de se déclarer auprès de la jeune fille, mais à ses yeux, elle lui appartenait. Il les avait d'ailleurs abandonnés sur un coup de tête, ne pensant pas qu'il lui serait extrêmement difficile de les retrouver par la suite.

La victoire de Harry et la mort de Vous-savez-qui ne lui avaient pas apporté la gloire qu'il attendait. Le fait que Hermione et Potter avaient tous deux refusés obstinément de parler des Horcruxes – prétendant qu'il valait mieux que cette forme de magie retombe dans l'oubli – l'avait empêché d'insister sur son intervention sans laquelle la victoire aurait été impossible. Il avait tout de même détruit deux de ces horreurs ! Il était donc resté un simple allié de Celui-qui-a-vaincu, au lieu d'être reconnu à sa juste valeur. Bien sûr, il avait obtenu l'Ordre de Merlin, mais il n'était pas le seul. Tout l'Ordre du Phénix en avait été décoré, y compris Severus Rogue à titre posthume.

Malgré son ressentiment, il avait suivi Harry à l'école des Aurors et une fois de plus il avait dû rester dans son ombre. Ses professeurs estimaient qu'il ne faisait pas suffisamment d'efforts, mais lui il savait que ceux-ci ne le jugeaient pas correctement. Ils étaient tous comme Rogue qui avait toujours favorisé les Serpentard. Les enseignants de l'Académie ne cessaient de faire l'éloge de Potter, dénigrant le travail de leurs autres étudiants. Ils espéraient sans doute pouvoir profiter un jour de sa notoriété. Il avait cependant obtenu son diplôme - de justesse à cause de l'injustice de ses instructeurs - et suivi Harry au Ministère.

Son propre mariage avec Hermione avait été éclipsé par celui de sa sœur avec Harry. Alors que sa cérémonie s'était déroulée dans l'intimité, passant presqu'inaperçue, celui du Vainqueur de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait fait la Une des journaux plusieurs jours de suite. Il avait même fallu déployer des mesures de sécurité pour éloigner les curieux.

Les naissances des héritiers Potter déchaînèrent à la fois la presse et les foules. Le Cottage de Godric's Hollow croula par trois fois sous les hiboux porteurs de félicitations et cadeaux divers. Ses propres enfants ne bénéficièrent pas de ce traitement.

Chaque succès de Harry était décortiqué, ses résolutions d'enquête saluées à grand cris, mais jamais le nom de Ronald Weasley n'était cité. Les journalistes se contentaient de mentionner "Potter et son équipier". Les années s'écoulèrent selon ce schéma et Ron fut bien obligé de s'en accommoder tandis qu'il nourrissait secrètement le rêve de voir enfin Harry tomber de son piédestal.

Un brouhaha provenant du couloir le tira de ses sombres pensées. Il entendait plusieurs personnes en train de s'interpeller, semblant très énervées. Il sortit sur le seuil de son bureau et se fit apostropher par une jeune recrue.

\- Vous vous rendez compte, Auror Weasley ? C'est incroyable !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est le Chef !

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Il a été blessé. Une intervention de routine qui a mal tourné.

\- Hein ? Quelle mission ? C'est grave ? Où est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il a été amené à Saint-Mangouste.

\- Thoran ! On t'attend, cria une voix au bout du couloir.

La recrue salua rapidement avant de rejoindre les autres jeunes engagés, laissant Ron stupéfait devant son bureau. Une seconde plus tard, un étrange sourire étira ses lèvres. Enfin une opportunité se présentait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 8 Novembre 2017 – 10h30**

Minerva McGonagall étudiait un dossier dans son bureau à Poudlard quand la cheminée émit une sonnerie, signalant un appel. Une seconde après, un visage se dessina dans les flammes.

\- Bonjour, Professeur McGonagall !

\- Monsieur Weasley ? Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ?

\- Eh bien oui, pour tout dire. Harry a été blessé en mission.

\- Oh par Merlin ! Ce n'est pas trop grave, j'espère ?

\- Rien n'est encore sûr, mais il a demandé à ce que je vienne chercher les enfants.

\- Mais ce n'est pas leur mère qui devrait venir ?

\- Elle est prévenue. Nous passerons la chercher au Cottage avant d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Oh d'accord. Dans ce cas, je vais demander à un elfe de les avertir pendant que vous traversez.

Minerva s'écarta pour donner ses ordres tandis que les flammes flamboyaient pour laisser apparaître Ron qui épousseta sa robe de service en prenant pied.

Les enfants entrèrent avec circonspection dans le bureau de la Directrice. Ils avaient été appelés en plein cours et s'étaient retrouvés devant le couloir, chacun s'interrogeant sur les raisons de cette convocation. Ils furent encore plus surpris en remarquant la présence de Ron.

\- Oncle Ron ? interpella James. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème à la maison ?

\- C'est Papa ? Il a été blessé ? demanda Albus Severus.

\- Euh... Oui, votre père a été blessé lors d'une mission. Il est à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Je veux aller le voir ! s'exclama le plus jeune, aussitôt imité par son frère.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis venu, répliqua Weasley. Et avec l'autorisation du Professeur McGonagall, nous allons prendre la poudre de cheminette pour Godric's Hollow afin de récupérer votre mère au passage.

\- Bien sûr, allez-y et surtout, tenez moi au courant de la situation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 8 Novembre 2017 – 10h45**

James attrapa la main de son frère et pénétra dans l'âtre verdoyant, exprimant leur destination. Ron les suivit un instant plus tard, ayant salué la Directrice de Poudlard.

L'aîné des Potter rattrapa son cadet alors qu'ils reprenaient pied dans le salon de Godric's Hollow. Comme son père, Albus trébuchait toujours au moment de reprendre pied après un voyage en cheminette ou par portoloin. Ils allaient s'élancer à la recherche de leur mère lorsque des cris provenant de la cuisine les alarmèrent.

\- Non, non, n'ar... Hmmmmm !

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir menant à la cuisine, sans attendre leur oncle qui sortait à son tour de l'âtre. Ils n'allèrent cependant pas plus loin que le seuil de la pièce qui accueillait leurs repas familiaux.

Étendue sur la table, nue et haletante, le visage rougi et en sueur, Ginny criait de plaisir sous les coups de boutoir d'un homme blond qui allait et venait furieusement entre ses cuisses, ahanant comme un bœuf.

\- Par Merlin Zach ! T'arrête pas ? gémit Ginny. T'es tellement mieux monté que mon empoté de mari. Continue bon sang, j'y suis pr..., insista-t-elle avant de voir elle aussi ses deux enfants tétanisés, et son propre frère observant la scène avec un air suffisant.

\- Au même instant, Zacharias Smith éjacula en grognant bruyamment, tandis que la rousse se paralysait, perdant ainsi toute chance d'atteindre l'orgasme tant recherché.

\- Putain Ron, hurla-t-elle en repoussant Smith pour se redresser. Pourquoi t'as amené les gosses ici !

\- Maman, balbutia Albus Severus, l'incompréhension et la trahison se lisant dans ses yeux.

\- Ron ! s'exclama une nouvelle fois la mère indigne. Non mais t'es malade ! Oubliette-les tout de suite !

\- Quoi ? Mais ...

\- Par Merlin ! T'es vraiment un crétin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de les amener ici ? Fais leur oublier !

\- Cours Al, cria James en repoussant vivement son oncle qui sortait sa baguette. Il faut partir.

Elle se remit vivement sur ses pieds, agrippa sa baguette posée non loin sur le plan de travail et se lança à la suite de son frère qui tentait d'arrêter les deux enfants.

James poussa son jeune frère devant lui, évitant les bras de son oncle et de sa mère toujours nue, qui tentaient de le retenir. Il jeta la poudre de Cheminette et allait y entrer avec Albus quand un faisceau lumineux le frappa dans le dos, le laissant les yeux dans le vague.

Terrifié, Albus murmura quelques mots inaudibles pour les deux adultes qui se profilaient derrière son frère et disparut dans les flammes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 8 Novembre 2017 – 11h**

Draco arpentait tranquillement les couloirs du Ministère en direction de Département des Aurors. Il avait honoré plusieurs rendez-vous avec les assistants du ministre. Il était presque midi et avait bien envie de prendre un bon repas dans son restaurant favori. Mais il n'avait pas trop envie d'y aller seul. C'est pour cette raison qu'il espérait pouvoir glisser cette information à l'oreille de Harry. Dans le fond, il souhaitait que leurs relations évoluent encore un peu plus. Bien sûr, ils se retrouvaient régulièrement au pub, deux à trois fois par semaine, mais ça ne lui suffisait plus. Si au début ils n'échangeaient pas un mot, peu à peu ils en étaient venus à discuter de choses et d'autres, des souvenirs de Poudlard aux affaires de famille.

En approchant du Service, il fut interpellé par le brouhaha qui se faisait entendre. Pas que Harry soit un chef tyrannique, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté une telle indiscipline. Il interpella une recrue.

\- Auror stagiaire, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le chef Potter a été blessé en mission, il a été emmené à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- C'est grave ? demanda Draco en conservant un masque d'impassibilité alors que son cœur se serrait.

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, mais non d'après ce que les autres disent. Ce ne serait qu'une grosse égratignure, mais la procédure veut que les blessés, même légers, voient un médicomage.

\- Et quelle est la raison de cette effervescence dans ce cas ?

\- Oh... Euh.. Je crois que c'est parce que c'est le chef, Monsieur.

\- Hmm ! À votre place, je reprendrais le travail. Potter n'appréciera sûrement pas de retrouver son service survolté, cingla Draco avant de partir.

Il repartit, en apparence tranquille et hautain, mais bouillonnant intérieurement. Qu'avait donc encore fabriqué son stupide Gryffondor ? Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour être blessé en mission alors qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de partir sur le terrain. Sûrement encore à la recherche du frisson !

Alors qu'il fustigeait Harry en pensée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il se rendit dans le Hall du Ministère, bien décidé à faire un petit tour à Sainte-Mangouste. N'était-il pas l'un des plus gros donateurs de l'institution hospitalière ? Une petite visite de courtoisie ne pouvait faire de mal.

Au moment où il allait se placer dans l'âtre d'une Cheminée, les flammes de celle-ci verdirent et crachèrent une silhouette vacillante. Dans un élan inattendu, Draco réceptionna le jeune garçon qui menaçait de tomber. Il se pétrifia en tombant dans des orbes émeraudes terrifiées et se raidit encore plus lorsque les pensées tempétueuses de l'enfant envahirent son esprit.

\- Papa, il est ... Et Maman criait ... Oncle... Sort... Un monsieur ... Toute nue ... Et je

\- Chut, doucement Albus. Calme-toi.

Draco essaya de tranquilliser un peu le plus jeune fils de Harry mais il se rendait bien compte que ce dernier était en état de choc et vu ce qu'il avait pu voir des souvenirs de l'enfant, il ne pouvait que comprendre. Lui-même se sentait nauséeux. A ce moment précis, il regrettait ce don de pouvoir si facilement lire les pensées de ses vis-à-vis.

\- Albus ! Je vais te conduire à ton Papa. Viens, dit-il en prenant le corps mince dans ses bras.

Étonnamment, le garçon se laissa emporter, se blottissant même un peu plus contre lui. Draco entra dans la cheminée et annonça sa destination. Un instant plus tard, ils émergèrent devant la réception de l'hôpital où il se fit indiquer la chambre de Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 8 Novembre 2017 – 11h20**

Harry ronchonnait, assis sur le lit, attendant qu'un médicomage veuille bien lui confirmer que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait partir. Il avait accompagné deux de ses Aurors pour une intervention de routine et cela avait mal tourné.

Son équipe avait identifié deux individus qui cambriolaient des pharmaciens moldus - équivalent des apothicaires sorciers. Ils utilisaient ensuite les médicaments obtenus pour créer des potions extrêmement dangereuses. Tout se passait bien quand, sans raison apparente, une explosion se produisit. Harry avait été touché par des débris qui lui avaient profondément entaillé la joue. Rien de très grave, mais il se devait de respecter les procédures. Il s'était donc présenter à l'hôpital, le médicomage l'avait ausculté et lui avait prescrit une potion de régénération des tissus et s'était absenté pour compléter les parchemins afin de pouvoir le libérer. Et Harry attendait maintenant depuis plus d'une heure.

La porte s'ouvrit et il releva la tête, s'apprêtant à accueillir le docteur Pace, mais il eut la surprise de voir Draco Malefoy portant son propre fils en larmes.

\- Dra... Mais, Albus ? Que s'est-il passé ? Que fais-tu ici ?

En entendant la voix de son père, le petit garçon se tortilla dans les bras du blond. Comprenant la manœuvre, Draco se rapprocha de Harry et lui glissa habilement l'enfant en pleurs dans l'étreinte paternelle.

\- Papa, gémit Albus, ... blessé ... oncle Ron ... Poudlard ... Et maman... criait toute nue ... et un monsieur ... cuisine ... tout nu aussi ... Et ... Et ... elle a crié de jeter un sort et ... James m'a poussé dans ... dans ... cheminée... hoqueta-t-il au milieu de ses sanglots.

Harry tentait de le réconforter mais il était totalement impuissant devant la détresse de son fils. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il tentait de lui raconter. Il se tournait vers Draco quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Désolé pour ce contretemps, Monsieur Potter, mais... énonça le médicomage Pace en poussant la porte et en s'arrêtant net en voyant la scène devant lui. Oh... Il y a un problème ?

\- Oui, il s'agit de mon fils. Monsieur Malefoy vient de me l'amener.

\- Hmm, il semble en état de choc. Je vous envoie un pėdiatricomage tout de suite. Je vous laisse votre dossier. Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps.

Et sans un mot de plus, le médicomage Pace sortit de la pièce après avoir déposé des parchemins sur une petite table. Harry était désemparé. Il aurait voulu interroger Draco mais il ne pouvait le faire pour le moment. La porte se rouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ce dernier se figea en croisant le regard plein de mépris de Malefoy et ne put s'empêcher de blêmir. Quand il vit Harry, il devint plus rouge qu'une tomate tandis qu'une goutte de sueur glissait sur sa tempe. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance et enfin se tourner vers son patient.

\- Bonjour Harry. Il s'agit de ton fils ?

\- Oui.

\- Peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est produit ?

\- Non. Draco vient juste de me l'amener. Je n'arrive pas à le calmer.

\- Euh ... D'accord, pose le sur la table d'examen s'il te plaît. Je vais lui donner un Philtre de Paix et l'ausculter.

Harry s'exécuta et s'éloigna légèrement de son fils une fois qu'il fut apaisé. Justin tira le rideau de séparation, bien trop mal à l'aise en présence des deux hommes.

\- Je dois te remercier de t'être occuper d'Albus.

\- C'est normal, Harry. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour Scorpius. J'avoue que j'ai été pris au dépourvu quand il m'est tombé dans les bras.

\- Mais que s'est-il donc passé ? Et où est James ?

\- Je crois que ... Euh ... Je suis passé dans ton département. Je voulais ... te faire comprendre que je sortais pour le déjeuner. Tes Aurors courraient dans tous les sens et j'ai appris que tu avais été blessé lors d'une mission. J'allais prendre une Cheminette quand ton fils a trébuché dehors, totalement paniqué. Il ne cessait de dire ton nom. J'ai donc décidé de l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste en espérant t'y retrouver.

\- Par Merlin, heureusement que tu étais là. J'ai appris à mes enfants à se rendre au Ministère s'il y avait un problème, que ce soit à la maison ou à l'école et qu'ils n'étaient sûrs de savoir à qui faire confiance.

\- Harry... dit-il en hésitant. Je ... quand il est sorti de l'âtre ... Les pensées de ton fils volaient en tous sens et ...

\- Tu es un legilimens. Tu as vu ce qui s'est produit, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu peux me montrer ?

\- Je ... Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est vraiment pas ...

\- Il faut que je sache, Draco, il le faut, pour mes enfants.

Malefoy plongea son regard dans les yeux de Harry et lui transmit les souvenirs de son fils. Lorsque ce fut terminé, il dut le stabiliser en posant les mains sur ses épaules. Il put voir le combat intérieur qui déchirait Potter. Peu à peu, il reprit pied, une colère froide faisant brûler les prunelles émeraude.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, dévoilant sur le seuil les deux Weasley.

\- Harry, cria Ginny, tirant derrière elle un James étrangement apathique, c'est horrible. Albus a fait une fugue. C'est de ta faute. Il déteste Poudlard et Serpentard. Il veut être reparti à nouveau et tu l'en empêche.

\- Qu'est-ce que la Fouine fout ici ?éructa Ron pourpre de colère, tandis que sa sœur s'époumonait.

Harry s'écartant doucement de Draco qui se mit en retrait. Un gémissement étouffé provenant de la table d'auscultation alarma le chef des Aurors, mais fut rapidement interrompu. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir le blond replacer discrètement sa baguette dans sa manche. Il avait lancé un _Silencio_ sur Albus pour le protéger.

\- Stop, dit Harry d'une voix sévère. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de fugue ? Et un seul à la fois, intima-y-il alors que les deux roux recommençaient à crier.

\- Albus a laissé une lettre. Il a fui Poudlard parce qu'il déteste les Serpentard, ces fils de Mangemorts, cingla Ginny avec mépris. À cause de toi, les élèves le briment et disent qu'il est une honte pour le Survivant. James m'a raconté comment les autres le traitent.

\- McGo a essayé de t'appeler à la maison quand les professeurs se sont rendu compte de son absence au petit-déjeuner mais tu n'étais pas là. Elle a appelé le bureau mais comme tu étais parti en mission, j'ai pris l'appel, continua Ron. Je me suis rendu à Poudlard où je les ai aidés à chercher, mais sans la Carte, c'était difficile.

\- Mon fils est en danger à cause de toi, siffla la rousse. Tu aurais dû le laisser aller à Gryffondor.

\- J'ai interrogé James qui m'a confirmé le problème et j'ai décidé de l'emmener avec moi à la recherche de son frère. Nous sommes allé à Godric's Hollow, espérant l'y trouver, sans résultat. Avec Ginny, nous avons passé en revue les endroits où il pourrait avoir trouvé refuge, mais à part le Terrier, on ne voit aucun autre endroit. Alors, on a décidé de venir te retrouver à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- James, appela Harry. Tu vas bien mon bonhomme ? Viens, mon grand.

L'aîné des Potter fixa son père avec un regard trouble, ne sachant apparemment pas comment agir.

\- Par ta faute, il n'a pas dit un mot depuis que Ron me l'a ramené. Tu fais du mal à mes enfants avec ta grandeur d'âme vis-à-vis de tous ces serpents, cracha la fille Weasley avec venin.

\- James, insista Harry en tendant la main vers l'enfant qui se dégagea brusquement de la poigne de sa mère pour s'élancer vers les bras paternels.

Ginny voulut le rattraper, de même que Ron, mais Draco fit un pas en avant, se postant sans en avoir l'air entre les deux couples, toisant les deux rouquins qui arboraient une mine des plus inquiètes, tandis que Harry les fusillait du regard, leur faisant bien comprendre de ne pas bouger.

Il étreignit un long moment son fils avant de l'écarter pour le tenir à bout de bras. Il le fixa dans les yeux et lui dit très calmement.

\- Tu te nommes James Sirius Remus Potter.

Il répéta deux fois la phrase, alors que Ginny s'énervait, déclarant que leur fils connaissait parfaitement son nom. Il vit enfin les yeux de son enfant s'éclaircir. Aussitôt, ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Papa, Albus, il est ...

\- Chut, chut, calme-toi mon grand. Ton frère va très bien, chuchota tout doucement Harry à l'oreille de James. Il est juste derrière le rideau. Je suis très fier de toi. Tu as protégé ton petit frère.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Vas-tu enfin t'occuper de ton fils, cria Ginny sous l'assentiment de Ron. Et qu'est-ce que tu as lui chuchoté à l'oreille ? Je suis sa mère ! Dis-moi ce que tu lui as dit ! Et tu ne t'inquiètes même pas d'Albus !

\- Très bien, reprenons tous les élém...

\- Ce n'est pas une enquête, Shermock, ironisa Ron, écorchant le nom du célèbre détective. Sois un peu un père digne de ce nom ! Et puis, Malefoy n'a pas à être là. Si ça tombe, il est peut-être derrière la disparition d'Albus. Après tout, c'est un Mangemort !

\- Je m'occuperai de mes enfants comme je l'entends, Ron. Et arrête de lancer des accusations fallacieuses. Donc, Albus a laissé une lettre expliquant sa fugue et les professeurs se sont rendu compte de son absence au petit-déjeuner.

\- Oui, grinça le roux. Et McGo n'a pas pu te joindre.

\- C'est étonnant puisque je n'ai quitté la maison qu'à 9h et que le petit-déjeuner de Poudlard se termine à 8h, au début des cours. De même que je suis parti en mission à 10h, elle aurait donc pu me joindre au bureau. Enfin soit, peux-tu me montrer la lettre ?

\- Quelle lettre ? demanda Ron étourdiment avant de prendre une belle teinte pivoine. Oh euh... Je ne l'ai pas prise.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Euh... Je ... je ne sais pas... euh ... je ...

\- Tu as fouillé l'école. As-tu pensé à la Salle sur Demande ? La Cabane Hurlante ? La Cabane de Hagrid ? Les abords de la Forêt Interdite ?

\- Euh ... Je ... Oui... Euh enfin ...

\- Tu as été rapide. Il est à peine midi. Ginny, demanda-t-il, laissant Ron patauger dans ses réponses, que t'a dit James sur Albus ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, il n'a pas dit un mot depuis que Ron l'a amené à la maison.

\- Mais tu as déclaré qu'il t'avait raconté toutes les brimades que lui faisaient subir les autres élèves.

\- Euh ... oui ... il euh ... il me l'avait dit une autre fois.

\- Pourtant nous n'avons pas vu les enfants depuis la rentrée. Et dans leurs lettres, ils disaient tous deux que tout allait bien. Albus écrivait même qu'il était ravi d'être à Serpentard avec son nouvel ami, Scorpius Malefoy, répondit Harry en insistant bien sur le nom.

\- C'est ce fils de ... commença Ron.

\- Ça suffit ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi James a été soumis à une Oubliette ?

\- ... Quoi ? Mais comment ... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu es fou ? Mon fils n'a pas ..., balbutia lamentablement Ginny, ne pouvant cacher sa culpabilité.

\- Je viens de pratiquer un ancien rituel de la famille Black qui permet de protéger les esprits. J'ai placé cette protection sur nos trois enfants. Et l'attitude de James ne me laissait aucun doute quant à ce qui le perturbait, même si l' _Oubliette_ a été mal exécutée. Mais comme nous sommes dans un hôpital, je peux toujours faire appel à un spécialiste si vous préférez ?

\- Comment oses-tu nous accuser ? vociféra Ginny.

\- Oh, ce n'était pas une accusation, quoique, vu ta réaction, je pourrais me poser des questions. Le proverbe moldu ne dit-il pas "Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse" ?

\- Tu ...

\- Cette mascarade est terminée. J'ai laissé les choses aller beaucoup trop loin, mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu serais capable de blesser les enfants.

\- Je t'interdis de ...

\- Tais-toi ! On ne discutera pas de tout ça devant James.

A ces mots, il se tourna vers son fils et le poussa doucement derrière le rideau. Lorsque Ginny voulut s'approcher, il lui jeta un regard froid par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu restes là. Je vais confier mon fils à un médicomage et nous discuterons ensuite.

Il écarta le rideau qui cachait jusque-là Albus et Finch-Fletchley, entrant dans la bulle de silence que Draco avait discrètement créée au moment de l'arrivée des Weasley. Justin prit rapidement l'enfant en charge et Harry revint au-devant de Ginny et de son frère.

Sans leur laisser le temps de poser la moindre question, il les prit à partie.

\- Je suis parfaitement au courant de toutes tes incartades et de ton comportement inqualifiable, et ce depuis le début, Ginny ! Tu as utilisé mon nom pour obtenir ton poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Ton attitude a été tellement infâme qu'ils ont payé la Gazette pour qu'ils t'offrent un emploi de journaliste, là aussi en mettant ma renommée en avant. Et ne parlons pas de la couverture idéale que cela t'a fourni pour tes aventures dignes d'une nymphomane. Je remercie Merlin de bien être le père de mes enfants. Je te laisse l'après-midi pour réunir tes affaires et quitter le cottage. Je me fiche de savoir où tu vas, que ce soit chez tes parents ou chez l'un de tes multiples amants du moment.

\- Mais ...

\- Tu recevras une rente suffisante pour vivre correctement, mais bien loin de ton train de vie actuel. Et tu ne t'approcheras plus des enfants sans une surveillance stricte.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit, je vais...

\- N'essaye surtout pas de te faire passer pour une victime. Je dispose d'un dossier conséquent et je n'hésiterai pas à jouer de ma célébrité si cela s'avère nécessaire. Autant qu'elle me soit utile pour une fois. Et sois certaine que j'expliquerai toute la situation à Molly.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire ! Tu ne peux pas ...

\- Si l'adultère est toléré dans la société sorcière, je ne l'ai jamais cautionné. Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de l'endurer. Mais ce que je ne pardonne pas, c'est d'avoir osé attaquer mes enfants ! Leur faire subir un Oubliette est monstrueux ! Tout ça pour cacher ta forfaiture ! Et si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille, je prendrai des mesures qui te plairont encore moins.

La bouche de Ginny claqua sèchement quand elle se rendit compte que Harry ne plaisantait pas. Elle connaissait suffisamment son caractère entêté pour savoir qu'elle avait largement dépassé les bornes. Il fallait qu'elle fasse profil bas pendant un temps afin de pouvoir le faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. Nul doute d'ailleurs que sa mère serait sa meilleure alliée pour le faire plier. Sans compter sur l'aide de Hermione qui aurait tôt fait de réprimander son meilleur ami.

\- Quant à toi, Ron... reprit Harry en se tournant vers son beau-frère.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'est pas moi qui couche avec...

\- Tu es suspendu jusqu'à ce que je réunisse le Conseil de Discipline.

\- Et sous quel prétexte ? C'est un problème familial.

\- Oh non, justement, c'est là que tu as tort. J'ai plusieurs griefs professionnels à ton encontre : abandon de poste, kidnapping d'enfant, abus de pouvoir et par-dessus tout usage illégal de sortilège. Et ce même si cela touche le cadre familial comme tu le dis.

\- Mais t'es dingue ! Tu ne peux pas mentir ainsi !

\- Mentir ? Faut-il vraiment que je te justifie ces accusations ? Tu as quitté le bureau sans autorisation alors que je t'avais assigné à du travail administratif. Tu as emmené mes fils sans autorisation parentale, et ce, j'en suis certain, en abusant de ta position à la fois d'Auror et de meilleur ami auprès de la directrice Mc Gonagall. Et en plus, tu as utilisé un sortilège d' _Oubliette_ sur mon fils, qui est, dois-je te le rappeler, mineur ! Alors, peux-tu me dire où se trouve le mensonge ?

\- C'est toi qui profite de ta position ! Tu n'es qu'un sale hypocrite !

\- Si cela peut t'intéresser, Harry, intervint Draco d'une voix douce, en étudiant ses ongles d'un air désinvolte, je dispose moi-même d'un dossier très intéressant sur la moralité de ton beau-frère. Je l'avais intitulé "Ronalda Lavande Brown, 2001". Bien sûr, j'ai dû le renommer « Enfants Weasley-Brown ».

L'intervention de Draco glaça les différents protagonistes. Emportés dans leur querelle, ils en avaient oublié la présence de l'ancien Serpentard qui se rappelait à leurs bons souvenirs. Et la mention d'un dossier si particulier prouvait qu'il était encore aussi rusé, sinon plus, que lors de leurs passages à Poudlard.

Ron prit aussitôt une intéressante couleur vert nauséeux tandis que Ginny arborait une moue contrariée. Harry, pour sa part, analysait l'information. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Draco avec un air ahuri lorsqu'il comprit. Même si les adultères étaient considérés comme « un mal nécessaire », il y avait une chose que la société sorcière rejetait totalement : le concept de fille-mère. Un enfant né au sein d'un couple marié, même s'il était le fruit d'un géniteur étranger, était toujours considéré comme légitime. Par contre, un enfant né en dehors des liens du mariage était totalement dénié d'existence légale. Il ne serait jamais reconnu nulle part dans la société sorcière.

Ce que Draco venait de lui apprendre ferait l'effet d'un cataclysme non seulement au sein de la famille Weasley, mais aussi dans le monde sorcier. Lorsque les parents étaient tous deux célibataires, le mariage était ordonné par décision de justice. Mais dans le cas présent, Ron était lié à Hermione et père de ses deux enfants. Les enfants de Lavande Brown étaient donc des parias. La seule solution serait que Hermione accepte d'établir un lien de sang pour que ceux-ci soient reconnus comme des Weasley légitimes.

Harry doutait que son amie puisse un jour pardonner cette trahison à son mari. Comme lui, elle était issue du monde moldu et ses modèles différaient largement de ceux de Weasley. Même si elle avait tout fait pour parfaitement s'intégrer, allant jusqu'à tenter de faire oublier ses origines, jamais elle n'accepterait que Ron ait pu engendrer avec Lavande Brown, et cela avant même ou au tout début de leur mariage, s'il en croyait le premier intitulé du dossier de Draco.

L'information levait également le voile sur ce qu'était devenue Lavande. Bien que Harry n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié la jeune femme durant leurs années à l'école, il s'était tout de même interrogé sur ce qu'il était advenu d'elle suite à la Bataille de Poudlard. Il savait qu'elle avait été mordue par Greyback et laissée pour morte mais n'avait rien entendu à son propos les années qui suivirent. Manifestement, elle avait dû s'exiler dans le Monde Moldu pour cacher ce que beaucoup considèreraient comme une déchéance.

Il revint à la réalité en entendant la porte claquer. Le frère et la sœur avaient déguerpi.

Draco se rapprocha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Il faudra bien, répondit-il avec une voix défaite. Quel fiasco. Je n'aurais jamais dû...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, Finch-Fletchley ouvrant le rideau.

\- Hmm euh Har... Euh Pot... Monsieur Potter ?

\- Oui Justin ? Comment vont Albus et James ?

\- Pour l'instant, Albus dort. Je lui ai donné une dose de Sommeil sans Rêve quand Gin... euh pour le calmer. Il était en état de choc. James va bien également, même s'il est choqué. Je lui ai administré un Philtre de Paix Physiquement tout va bien. Je te conseillerai cependant de les garder quelques jours au calme avant de les renvoyer à Poudlard.

\- Bien, merci. Pourrais-tu également m'établir un dossier complet pour le cas où... hésita Harry.

\- Bien sûr.

Harry serra James dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter. Le garçon pleurait silencieusement. Le père aurait préféré que son fils n'ait pas été spectateur de ce qui venait de se produire, mais il avait été profondément impliqué dans les décisions de sa mère et de son oncle. De plus, il était suffisamment grand pour avoir parfaitement compris ce qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Harry se rapprocha ensuite du lit où dormait Albus. Des traces de larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues pâles. Il les fit disparaître d'une main douce.

\- Où comptes-tu t'installer en attendant qu'elle quitte le cottage ? demanda doucement Draco.

\- J'ai toujours la maison de Sirius.

\- La Maison des Black à Londres ? Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'elle était sinistre, et ça date de son enfance.

\- Elle l'est toujours. J'ai eu beau m'être débarrassé des têtes d'elfes empaillées, du tableau de la mère de Sirius et de tous les objets de magie noire, rien n'a changé quant à son atmosphère.

\- Tu ne peux pas emmener les enfants là-bas, pas après ce qu'ils ont subi aujourd'hui.

\- L'hôtel ne serait pas une meilleure idée.

\- Je te prête mon appart si tu veux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mon appartement, celui dans lequel tu t'es réveillé le lendemain du Bal.

\- Mais je ne peux pas...

\- Bien sûr que si. Les enfants ont besoin de quelques jours au calme. C'est tout à fait indiqué. En plus, tu pourras facilement sortir au Parc ou les entraîner faire du shopping. Je sais que tu aimes bien qu'ils soient en contact avec le monde moldu. Cela les distraira.

\- Mais, et toi ?

\- L'appart me sert de pied-à-terre quand je n'ai pas envie de me coltiner les humeurs d'Astoria. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, il ne m'a jamais servi pour mes ... Ce n'est pas une garçonnière.

\- Mais je ne peux pas te priver de ton refuge.

\- Harry, soupira Draco. As-tu visité l'appartement ce jour-là ?

\- Euh, un peu mais...

\- Pas assez dans ce cas. Il s'agit d'un duplex, Harry. Il y a quatre chambres supplémentaires à l'étage, ainsi que deux salles de bains. Même si je t'héberge quelques jours, il y aura toujours assez de place si je veux venir.

\- Bon, si tu es sûr que...

\- Je suis sûr !

\- Euh Harry ? interrompit Justin.

\- Oui.

\- James va bien. Il est choqué mais il n'a aucune séquelle de l'Oubliette. La protection que tu lui as donnée est très efficace, et comme tu l'as signalé, le sort était médiocre. Il y a également des traces de _Stupefix_.

\- Tu as pu tout corroborer ?

\- Oui, y compris l'identité de la personne ayant jeté le sort.

\- Comment ?

\- En tant qu'Auror, votre magie est cataloguée, tant pour servir d'identification que pour les besoins d'enquête afin d'éclaircir les évènements lors de situations difficiles.

\- Oh oui, je ... j'avais oublié. Bien. Et pour les enfants ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, rien qu'un peu de repos ne pourra arranger. Et il faudra peut-être envisager un rendez-vous avec un pédopsychiatricomage, à moins que tu ne puisses les aider toi-même en parlant avec eux. Ils auront besoin de comprendre.

\- Mmm.

\- Je te donnerai les coordonnées d'un confrère.

\- D'accord. Ils peuvent partir ?

\- Oui. Je vais juste leur prescrire quelques doses de Sommeil sans Rêves. Ils risquent de faire des cauchemars les prochaines nuits. Euh... Je me demandais si je pouvais te contacter pour ... euh ... un verre ou ...

Justin hoqueta au milieu de sa phrase en croisant le regard noir de Draco qui s'était approché. Harry lui lança un coup d'œil étonné devant sa réaction. Apparemment, le blond ne goûtait pas du tout l'intérêt que l'ancien Poufsouffle lui manifestait, même si celui-ci était du domaine professionnel. Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais abordé la nature de leur nouvelle relation, et la jalousie n'était pas de mise. De plus, il aurait été totalement ridicule de croire qu'il aurait pu être intéressé par le médicomage. Harry savait pertinemment, et il ne doutait pas que Draco le sache également, que Justin était un pur hétéro et que celui-ci courrait aveuglément le jupon. La preuve en était qu'il était toujours l'un des amants occasionnels de sa femme, et cela depuis leur sortie de Poudlard.

Il salua le médicomage et prit son cadet endormi dans ses bras avant d'inciter James à le suivre en lui tendant la main. Draco leur ouvrit le chemin, les guidant jusqu'aux Cheminées pour les installer chez lui.

TBC...


	4. Changements

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J. K. Rowlings

Pairing : HP/DM

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, followers et favoris.

Et voici la suite ! Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre IV : Changements**

 **Mercredi 8 Novembre 2017 – 12h**

En arrivant à l'appartement sur Belgravia, Draco ouvrit le chemin vers une chambre de l'étage. Il écarta vivement les draps afin de permettre à Harry d'y déposer son précieux fardeau.

Aussitôt, James s'installa auprès de son frère, ne souhaitant visiblement pas le laisser seul.

\- Tu ne serais pas mieux sous les draps, mon grand ? demanda Harry à son fils. Tu pourrais te reposer un petit peu.

L'aîné des Potter se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussures et se glissa dans le lit. Son père le borda tendrement et déposa à un baiser sur son front avant de se relever pour quitter la pièce. Il croisa alors deux yeux gris attendris qui le firent légèrement rougir.

\- Papa ? murmura la voix de James, tremblante.

\- Oui ?

\- Et pour ... pour Lily ? Est-ce que ... elle va venir aussi ?

\- Bien sûr. Je vais aller la chercher dès que possible.

\- Et pourquoi n'irais-tu pas maintenant ? intervint Draco.

\- Eh bien, je ne ...

\- Je vais rester avec eux le temps que tu ailles chercher ta fille. Et puis, tu pourras appeler l'un de tes elfes de maison pour qu'il t'amène des affaires pour le reste de la semaine.

Harry resta un instant interdit devant les prises de décision du blond. Il ne put qu'acquiescer à cette organisation.

\- Papa ? appela encore James. Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Et pourquoi oncle R... pourquoi Ronald a voulu nous faire du mal ?

\- Ton oncle Ron ?

\- Non... Je ne veux plus l'appeler comme ça ! Il ... Pourquoi ?

\- Je ... je ne sais pas, mon grand. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient voulu vous blesser. Je ...

\- C'était pour te faire mal à toi ?

\- ... eh bien, je ...

\- C'est Ro... Ronald hein ? Il est jaloux de toi !

\- Mmpff ! pouffa Draco. Voilà qui ne m'étonnerait pas de la part de la Belette !

Harry lui lança un regard légèrement exaspéré. Le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules avec fatalisme, tout en ricanant.

\- La Belette ? interrogea James en se retenant visiblement de rire.

\- Oh ça date de notre première année à Poudlard. Weasley, Weasel. Ça a pris deux minutes, expliqua avec une fierté manifeste l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Dois-je vraiment te rappeler ton propre surnom, Draco ?

\- C'était quoi ? C'était quoi ? s'esclaffa James.

\- Oh, euh ...

\- La Fouine, répondit obligeamment Harry en voyant Malefoy mal à l'aise.

\- Hahahaha ... la Foui... fouine, rit le gamin, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Mais pour...pourquoi ?

\- Mmm eh bien, reprit Harry, un de nos professeurs a décidé de donner une leçon à Draco et pour ce faire, il l'a métamorphosé en mignonne petite fouine blanche et bondissante.

A ces mots, James s'écroula, pris dans un fou-rire. De temps en temps, les deux adultes pouvaient percevoir les mots Belette, Fouine et bondissante. Draco qui reprochait un peu à Harry de l'avoir trahi oublia rapidement son ressentiment en voyant la joie du jeune garçon.

James reprit contenance après quelques minutes, mais il fut clair pour les deux adultes que cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Harry décida alors de relever sa remarque concernant la jalousie de son beau-frère.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu que Ron est jaloux ?

\- Je... eh bien... cet été ... je ... on était au Terrier et on voulait faire un match de Quidditch. Je suis rentré pour récupérer mon balai et j'ai entendu onc... Ronald discuter avec Percy. Et il... il disait qu'il en avait marre, qu'il n'y en avait jamais que pour toi. Que personne ne voyait ce que lui accomplissait parce que tu tirais toujours la couverture à toi. Et puis Percy a dit qu'au moins, à l'époque de Fudde, il y avait quelqu'un qui voyait clair dans ton jeu. C'est qui Fudde ?

\- C'était le Premier Ministre il y a quelques années, et on dit Fudge, répondit Draco en voyant Harry rester sans voix. Il a voulu faire croire à tout le monde que ton père était fou.

\- Mais pourquoi ... Ronald t'en veut tellement ?

\- Comme tu l'as dit, mon grand, Ron est jaloux. Il a toujours cru que ma vie était parfaite. Il estimait que je ne profitais pas pleinement de ma célébrité ou de l'argent que m'avaient laissé mes parents.

\- Dis plutôt qu'il estimait que tu ne LUI en faisais pas suffisamment profiter ! cingla Draco qui n'était pas dupe.

\- Draco, souffla Harry.

\- Ben Papa, il a raison, intervint James. Ronald a dit que tu n'étais qu'un sale égoïste qui ne le faisait pas profiter des avantages dont il bénéficiait. Et il a même ajouté que ...

\- Quoi donc ? demanda doucement son père en voyant l'air plus qu'embarrassé de l'enfant.

\- Que mam... ma mère au moins avait pu profiter de ton nom et de tes gallions, termina-t-il en murmurant, détournant les yeux.

Harry se contenta de prendre son fils dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter. Apparemment, cette conversation avait dû le ronger et les évènements de la matinée n'avaient rien arrangé. Il dût serrer les dents pour ne pas rétorquer de manière trop acerbe. L'adolescent avait été déjà suffisamment éprouvé.

Au bout de quelques instants, James s'éloigna des bras de son père et se rallongea. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il lui rappela qu'il devait récupérer la petite Lily.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 8 Novembre 2017 – 14h30**

Harry patientait devant les grilles de l'école primaire de Godric's Farm. Le petit village totalement moldu était situé à quelques kilomètres à peine de Godric's Hollow. Quand il en avait pris connaissance, il avait été ravi de la possibilité de pouvoir y inscrire ses éventuels futurs enfants. Il avait dû batailler ferme contre Ginny qui souhaitait pouvoir élever ses enfants à la maison, tout comme elle l'avait été, mais il conservait de bons souvenirs de cette période de son enfance, malgré le comportement odieux qu'avait eu son cousin. Même s'il avait été isolé et persécuté par ce dernier, il avait appris beaucoup de choses, son univers s'élargissant au fur et à mesure des connaissances qu'il emmagasinait.

\- Papa ! s'écria la petite fille en entrant dans la pièce, se jetant aussitôt dans ses bras pour un câlin.

\- Bonjour ma chérie ! Alors comment s'est passé ta journée ?

\- Bien, mais pourquoi t'es là ? D'habitude c'est... Oh, mais t'as été blessé, s'interrompit-elle en passant une main douce sur la fine ligne rose qui ornait encore la joue de Harry.

\- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave. C'est déjà bien cicatrisé. Ça te dirait d'aller boire un chocolat chaud avec moi ?

\- Oh oui ! Juste toi et moi !

Harry sourit à l'enthousiasme de sa fille et l'entraîna vers un petit café familial. Une fois installés, il interrogea Lily sur ses activités, ne sachant pas comment amener le problème de sa séparation d'avec sa mère. Au bout d'un moment, la fillette lui tendit la perche.

\- On rentre à la maison maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant sa moustache de chocolat.

\- Eh bien ... heu ... non, pas tout de suite. On va aller chez un de mes amis pour quelques jours.

\- Oh ! Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien vois-tu, avec ta maman, on ... on a décidé de se ... séparer quelques temps et ...

\- Vous allez divorcer ?

\- ...

\- Ben oui, tu sais, comme le papa et la maman de Jordan. Elle m'a dit que son papa, il couchait avec une autre femme, alors sa maman elle est partie. Et maintenant, Jordan, elle a deux maisons ! Et toi, t'as vu maman embrasser des autres messieurs ? C'est pour ça que tu veux partir ? Parce que moi, je l'ai vue, c'est Jordan qui me l'a montrée. Et tu sais, Caitlin, elle veut plus que Michael soit son petit ami parce qu'il a embrassé Laura, et sur la bouche en plus ! C'est pour ça que tu veux partir ? Et ça veut dire quoi « coucher » ?

Harry fut abasourdi par les paroles de Lily et mit un petit temps avant de démêler les différentes informations. Ainsi donc, Ginny manquait à tel point de discrétion que sa fille l'avait surprise dans une position compromettante, et apparemment à plusieurs reprises.

\- Euh... disons que nous ne nous entendons plus très bien et qu'il vaut parfois mieux s'éloigner pour tenter de régler les choses ensuite, dit-il en se fustigeant de mentir ainsi à sa fille. Quant au reste, on va attendre un peu avant d'en reparler.

\- Mais c'est pas bien hein, d'embrasser une autre que sa copine ou son copain ?

\- Non ma chérie, effectivement, ce n'est pas bien.

Ils continuèrent à discuter sur le chemin, mais heureusement Lily se laissa facilement distraire.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Draco, Harry la conduisit à l'étage. Aussitôt, la petite fille se glissa entre ses deux aînés et ouvrit un livre de contes, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

En redescendant, il se posta devant l'immense porte-fenêtre, observant le soleil plongeant sur les toits de Londres. Il ressassait les évènements de la journée, culpabilisant sur le fait que ses trois enfants en avaient été victimes. Il avait bien entendu les rumeurs qui encombraient les couloirs de Poudlard rapportant que Ginny était une coureuse, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Il n'avait pas voulu croire les racontars.

Lui qui n'avait pas jamais connu le bonheur d'une famille aimante, il avait été euphorique à l'idée de se marier avec celle qu'il considérait presque comme son âme-sœur à l'époque. En épousant Ginny, il devenait légalement un membre de la famille Weasley.

Les rumeurs n'avaient jamais cessé de courir, accusant sa fiancée de se conduire comme une diva au sein de son équipe de Quidditch ou de profiter de ses déplacements pour le tromper allègrement.

Il aurait dû s'éloigner à l'époque, refuser de se laisser enchaîner en sachant que rien ne changerait après le mariage, mais il avait surtout eu peur de perdre ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille d'adoption. C'est à la naissance de James qu'il avait été obligé d'en prendre son parti lorsque de bonnes âmes s'étaient fait un plaisir de lui apporter sur un plateau les preuves des infidélités de Ginny.

Et aujourd'hui, ses enfants en payaient le prix.

Alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue, Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et l'inciter à se retourner. Il plongea dans les orbes d'argent en fusion. Doucement, Draco fit glisser son pouce pour effacer la goutte d'eau. L'Auror ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête pour obtenir une caresse un peu plus appuyée. Lentement, Draco se rapprocha, fixant intensément les prunelles émeraude, ne cachant rien du désir qui flamboyait dans ses propres yeux. Surpris, Harry prit une inspiration tremblante. Le souffle du blond effleura ses lèvres, entraînant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il entrouvrit la bouche tout en fermant les yeux, se penchant légèrement. Ne pouvant retenir un sourire, Draco déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il se contenta d'abord de ce léger toucher, caressant, cajolant avant de doucement mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Avec un gémissement, Harry s'appuya un peu plus, ouvrant la bouche pour inciter le blond à approfondir le baiser. Répondant à l'invitation, une langue fureteuse pénétra dans la chaude cavité, explorant d'abord l'intérieur des lèvres et la barrière des dents. Elle évita sa jumelle qui s'avança à sa rencontre, préférant aller titiller le palais.

Harry grogna de frustration avant de mettre ses mains sur les hanches de Draco pour l'attirer encore plus près. Les deux hommes gémirent en chœur lorsque leurs virilités entrèrent en contact. Leurs hanches bougèrent pour intensifier les sensations tandis que leurs langues entamèrent un duel sensuel. Les mains de Draco s'égarèrent dans les cheveux noirs tandis que celle de Harry s'étaient glissées sous la chemise du blond, faisant sauter les boutons.

Draco repoussait doucement Harry vers le sofa lorsqu'un bruit les fit violemment sursauter. Apparemment, les trois enfants Potter s'étaient réveillés et n'allaient pas tarder à paraître en haut de l'escalier. Au loin, un clocher sonnait la demie de dix-huit heures.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 8 Novembre 2017 – 21h**

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. Ils avaient juste eu le temps de se séparer et de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs habits avant que les enfants ne fassent leur apparition en haut des marches.

Il repensait aux sensations qui l'avaient submergé tandis que Draco l'embrassait. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, comme si les bras du blond lui étaient destinés de toute éternité. Tout lui avait semblé si juste, si naturel. Certains médisants pourraient arguer qu'il rendait la noise de son gallion à Ginny, mais pas une seconde, le souvenir de celle qui était sa femme ne l'avait effleuré.

Les lèvres de Draco lui avaient paru d'une douceur incommensurable. Il aurait voulu ne jamais plus quitter le confort de ses bras tel un cocon de douceur. Le sentiment le plus étonnant avait été de trouver cette poitrine masculine bien plus agréable que les rondeurs féminines qu'il avait connues. A l'exception de sa très brève relation avec Cho Chang, il n'avait jamais touché d'autres femmes que Ginny.

Il s'interrogeait sur l'attirance qu'il avait développée à l'égard du blond. Jamais il ne s'était senti intéressé par les formes masculines. Du temps de Poudlard et ensuite de l'Académie, il avait partagé les douches avec ses camarades de cours et jamais il n'avait laissé son regard s'attarder leur physique. Pourtant, il avait eu l'impression qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qui lui manquait.

Il fut ramené à des considérations plus matérielles en entendant Albus l'interpeller.

\- Dis-lui, Papa !

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Dis à Monsieur Draco qu'il doit rester dîner avec nous, intervint Lily de sa voix fluette.

Elle était soutenue par les hochements de tête impétueux d'Albus Severus et la silencieuse acceptation de James dont les yeux plein de question passaient d'un adulte à l'autre, comme s'il les évaluait.

\- Peut-être que Draco doit rentrer chez lui, dans son Manoir ? répliqua Harry tout en lançant un regard interrogateur au blond.

\- Il a dit qu'il était tout seul et qu'il s'ennuyait de Scorpius depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Dis-lui qu'il doit rester, insista Albus en s'agrippant à la main de Draco qui le regarda faire un peu étonné.

\- Mais je ne peux pas l'obliger à rester, se défendit Harry, mais tout dans son attitude prouvait qu'il ne demandait pas mieux, même s'il se sentait un peu gêné.

\- Allez Mr Draco, restez, supplia Lily en lui faisant de grands yeux implorants.

Le Blond n'eut pas le cœur de refuser. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un l'attendait au manoir. Comme il l'avait dit, le départ de Scorpius n'avait laissé que le silence dans le grand bâtiment. De plus, il savait pertinemment qu'Astoria ne serait pas présente.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance très détendue, les enfants s'interpellant de part et d'autre de la table et faisant participer les adultes à leur conversation. Le diner fut suivi d'un jeu très populaire parmi les sorciers : le Quizzard. Il s'agissait d'un jeu de question-réponses auquel toute une famille pouvait participer, le divertissement s'adaptant automatiquement à l'âge du joueur. Draco fit preuve d'une mauvaise foi hilarante lorsqu'il ne put répondre à certaines questions. Il jura sur Merlin que le jeu devait être détraqué pour poser des énigmes si difficiles et promit de le ramener au vendeur dès le lendemain matin.

Harry mit fin aux réjouissances en voyant la petite Lily dodeliner de la tête et Albus lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. James dissimulait tant bien que mal ses bâillements mais il était évident que tous les trois étaient fatigués.

Il les reconduisit à l'étage et les mit au lit dans la même chambre. Les enfants semblaient avoir besoin d'une certaine proximité pour se sentir en sécurité après les événements de la journée.

Lily s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller tandis qu'Albus se blottissait dans les bras de son père. Par mesure de précaution, Harry lui fit prendre quelques gouttes de potion de Sommeil sans rêves. Le jeune garçon plongea rapidement dans les bras de Morphée et Harry put le border dans son lit.

\- Et toi, James, veux-tu aussi de la potion ?

\- Non, je crois que ça va aller. Dis papa, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ma mère ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore sûr, mon grand, souffla Harry en entendant la façon dont son fils désignait sa mère. Mais je crois que je ne peux plus lui faire confiance. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'elle ait voulu vous faire du mal.

\- Mais et toi ? Elle t'a aussi fait mal et...

\- Vois-tu, quand on prend une décision, il faut toujours en assumer les conséquences. Aujourd'hui, je dois y faire face. Mais toi, tu ne dois pas te préoccuper de ça. La seule chose importante que je vois, c'est que tu es digne du courage légendaire de Gryffondor. Je suis très fier de ce que tu as fait pour protéger ton frère.

James ne répondit pas mais rougit un petit peu en se glissant sous les draps. Harry se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner.

\- Dis papa, interpella l'aîné des Potter. Tu le connais depuis longtemps Mr Draco ?

\- Depuis notre rentrée à Poudlard. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh comme ça, dit-il avec un drôle de sourire entendu. bonne nuit papa !

\- Bonne nuit mon grand !

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire en redescendant. Il ne voulait pas que Draco s'en aille, mais il n'avait pas de bonnes raisons pour le retenir. Enfin si, il en avait une, et même une excellente, mais il ignorait si Draco envisageait les choses comme lui.

Il n'avait jamais planifié de voir le blond autrement que comme un ami, mais leur étreinte avait été tellement naturelle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus. Lors de leurs rendez-vous, Malefoy ne lui avait jamais caché qu'il était beaucoup plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes. Il lui avait d'ailleurs dévoilé à mots couverts le calvaire qu'avait représenté la conception de Scorpius.

De son côté, Harry n'avait pas dissimulé non plus que Ginny avait été sa seule et unique expérience charnelle. Par contre, il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse ressentir autant d'émotions dans les bras d'un homme.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en ne trouvant personne dans la salle à manger, mais un tintement résonna en provenance du salon.

Draco était installé dans le divan, en face d'un bon feu de cheminée. D'un simple haussement de sourcil, il l'invita à prendre place à ses côtés avant de lui tendre un verre.

Ils s'installèrent dans un silence confortable, contemplant les joyeuses flammes. Sous prétexte de trouver une position plus confortable, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent lentement. Leurs épaules entrèrent en contact. Puis, les mains négligemment posées sur les coussins se cherchèrent, s'entrelacèrent. Les doigts de Draco partirent à la découverte de la paume légèrement rugueuse de l'auror, caressant et massant. Soudain, une pression plus appuyée à la base du pouce provoqua un frisson. Ils tournèrent la tête au même moment, les yeux d'orage plongeant dans les émeraudes scintillantes. Draco lâcha la main de Harry avant de saisir son verre et se releva pour déposer son fardeau sur la table basse puis il se retourna.

Lentement, le blond se pencha, venant déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Au début, elles se contentèrent de frôler, de glisser avant d'embrasser la commissure et de revenir suçoter la partie plus charnue. Profitant d'un soupir tremblant, une langue opportuniste se glissa rapidement à la recherche de sa jumelle l'entraînant dans un tendre ballet sensuel.

Après quelques minutes, un nouveau gémissement plus appuyé fit s'écarter Draco, déclenchant les protestations inarticulées de Harry. Avec un sourire coquin, le blond prit en coupe le visage de Potter et revint dévorer ses lèvres. De tendre et suave, le baiser devint plus profond, plus conquérant. Les mains glissèrent le long du cou pour s'arrêter sur les épaules avant de descendre lentement sur les pectoraux.

D'abord immobiles, les mains de Harry prirent rapidement vie et partirent à la découverte du dos finement musclé, montant et descendant en caresses sensuelles le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ce n'est que lorsque des doigts vinrent taquiner ses mamelons qu'il se rendit compte que Draco l'avait incité à s'allonger tout en déboutonnant sa chemise, le tout sans jamais avoir lâché ses lèvres.

En guise de représailles, il tira vivement la chemise de son assaillant de la ceinture de son pantalon et glissa ses paumes sur la peau lisse, dessinant le contour des côtes avant de redescendre dans le creux des reins pour ensuite partir à la découverte de la rondeur tentatrice des fesses de Malefoy.

Sous le toucher explorateur, Draco gémit à son tour, brisant involontairement le baiser en se redressant sous les sensations. Avec un sourire lascif, il replongea dans la bouche du brun, attisant son désir tandis que celui-ci ne voulant pas rester sur la touche appuyait ses caresses avec suffisamment de force pour inciter le blond à se laisser aller contre lui.

Leurs bassins s'emboitèrent à la perfection tandis que leurs virilités emprisonnées sous le tissu de leur pantalon entraient en contact, leur arrachant à tous deux un frémissement.

\- Oh par Merlin... C'est ... hoqueta Harry, quelques instant plus tard, alors que leurs mains continuaient à explorer toute parcelle de peau à leur portée.

\- Encore mieux … souffla Draco en entamant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient des plus satisfaisants.

Les deux hommes semblaient sur le point de perdre le contrôle, totalement perdus dans leurs sensations.

\- Par Mordred, je ... je me comporte ... comme un ... adolescent ... en chaleur, gémit Draco en s'immobilisant résolument, ne voulant pas en terminer si rapidement. Je ne veux pas ... d'un coup à la ... sauvette. Pas avec toi.

Touché par les paroles, Harry se redressa pour happer les lèvres de Draco, provoquant par ce mouvement une friction qui enflamma les deux hommes. Les quatre mains glissèrent avec impatience vers les ceintures, bataillant pour se débarrasser des vêtements superflus quand un claquement insistant fini par les sortir de leur occupation.

Ils se redressèrent avec un profond soupir de frustration pour observer les alentours mais ne virent rien. Ils se fixèrent d'un regard intense et allèrent reprendre leur activité quand le même son se fit à nouveau entendre.

Avec un grommellement, Draco se résigna à se lever pour trouver la source du bruit. Une minute plus tard, il aperçut un hibou taper de manière hystérique contre la fenêtre donnant sur le balcon. Dans son bec, il portait une lettre à la couleur des plus reconnaissables.

Irrité, Malefoy ouvrit la fenêtre et le volatile vola frénétiquement vers Harry pour lâcher la lettre qui fumait déjà dans ses mains. Il repartit ensuite à tire d'ailes. Manifestement, il était bien habitué à la dangerosité de ce type de colis et souhaitait protéger ses plumes.

Le blond referma le battant, raidi en l'attente de l'explosion familière, mais rien ne vint. Surpris, il se tourna vers Harry pour le trouver immobile devant la Beuglante qui semblait figée en plein vol. Il serrait un parchemin blanc dans sa main. Il se rapprocha lentement pour se rendre compte que le brun semblait en état de choc. Doucement, il le poussa à s'asseoir avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Il desserra les doigts crispés sur le document.

\- Harry ?

\- ...

\- Harry, ça va ? insista-t-il en caressant sa joue pour obtenir son attention.

\- Euh oui ... Je ... je crois que ... je ne ... je ne pensais pas que Ginny oserait ... se plaindre chez sa mère.

\- Par Merlin, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux encore être naïf ! Il était évident qu'ils allaient tous les deux courir dans les jupes de leur mère. C'est ce qu'ils ont toujours fait.

\- Oui, mais ... elle aurait pu considérer la situation pour les enfants.

\- Potter, s'irrita Draco. Désolé de te le dire, mais les enfants ne sont clairement pas sa priorité. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, ce sont tes galllions et la liberté de pouvoir coucher avec tout et n'importe quoi en se pavanant grâce à ton nom.

Potter dévisagea le blond, les yeux écarquillés. Pendant un instant, il était retourné dans les couloirs de Poudlard où il avait toujours été en butte avec le venin du Serpentard. Ce dernier aussi semblait surpris par ses propos, et pourtant, il ne faisait que dire une vérité qui ne pouvait que blesser Harry.

\- Tu as raison, même si je préfèrerais que tu aies tort. Qu'elle n'ait aucune considération pour moi, je peux le gérer, mais vis-à-vis des enfants, c'est ...

\- C'est ce qu'elle est ! Une égoïste arriviste ! Tout comme son frère ! Et aucun des deux n'a acquis la maturité nécessaire, malgré toutes les épreuves que nous avons tous dû traverser ces dernière années. La preuve : ils sont allés chouiner chez leur mère.

\- Je ne voulais pas impliquer mes beaux-parents dans cette histoire. C'est déjà tellement pathétique.

\- Ils ne te laissent pas le choix, répondit Draco en attrapant le parchemin et en l'agitant sous le nez de Harry.

Ce faisant, son regard accrocha quelques mots :

 _« Harry James Potter,_

 _C'est une honte ! Comment oses-tu lancer de telles accusations envers ma fille ? Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi mesquin pour accuser une innocente de tes dépravations. Tes parents doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes en voyant combien leur fils est tombé bas ! Tu couches à droite à gauche, te vautres dans la luxure et prétend que ta merveilleuse épouse est une dépravée._

 _Et comment oses-tu prétendre vouloir l'empêcher de voir ses enfants, la prunelle de ses yeux, ses plus grands trésors ! Tu es un monstre, pire encore que Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-Nom !_

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de suspension pour mon petit Ronald ? Le pouvoir t'est monté à la tête ! Tu te conduis comme un despote et un tyran ! Le travail et la conduite de mon petit garçon sont irréprochables ! Tu n'as pas à cacher tes manquements et lacunes en les reportant sur les autres._

 _Tu es un homme méprisable ! Je regrette le jour où je t'ai accepté dans ma famille ! »_

Chaque terme s'inscrivait devant ses yeux en lettres de feu, faisant bouillir son sang. Il dut respirer profondément pour tenir sa fureur sous son contrôle. Il était à deux doigts de transplaner pour aller régler leur cas aux deux belettes.

\- Dis, comment t'as fait pour empêcher la Beuglante d'exploser ? demanda-t-il pour détourner l'attention du brun.

\- Mmm ? Oh, c'est un truc que j'ai appris en faisant mes études d'Auror. Il suffit de lancer un _Stupefix_ sur la lettre, puis un sort de _Gemino_. Le texte est alors retranscrit sur un parchemin totalement inoffensif.

\- Pas mal ! J'imagine que tu dois souvent y avoir recours ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. Le truc, c'est d'agir juste au bon moment. Quand l'enveloppe s'ouvre, mais que le _Sonorus_ n'est pas encore activé.

\- Faudra que j'essaye ça la prochaine fois.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois aller parler aux Weasley, mettre les choses au point. Et tu dois le faire ce soir !

\- Mais ...

\- Harry, tu dois limiter les dégâts le plus vite possible, surtout au niveau de la famille. Cela ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié que Skeeter ait déjà été mise au courant.

\- Skeeter ? murmura Harry horrifié.

\- Oh oui ! Je suis persuadé qu'ils ne manqueraient pas une telle occasion de pouvoir te noircir en place publique. Et je ne dois pas t'expliquer combien la population est versatile. Ils mentiront sans vergogne.

\- Mais...

\- Par Merlin, Harry ! Tu es un Gryffondor ! Alors tu arrêtes de tergiverser, tu prends ton courage à bras le corps et tu y vas. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour les enfants, je veillerai sur eux !

Et pour bien appuyer ses paroles, il déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Potter avant de le pousser résolument vers la sortie.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il eut à peine eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Harry se retrouvait sur le seuil du Terrier. Il avait à peine passé la porte que Molly fondit sur lui en vociférations furieuses. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un seul mot, il reçut une gifle magistrale de l'impressionnante femme rousse.

A ce moment, son instinct prit le dessus et en un seul geste, il l'immobilisa et la réduisit au silence en la bloquant sur le divan par un Incarcerem. Après une seconde de stupéfaction, ses deux cadets se jetèrent sur Harry en hurlant des insultes. Ils rejoignirent leur mère aussitôt. Harry baissa le bras, toujours aux aguets en se tournant vers les autres occupants de la pièce.

George échangea un long regard avec son beau-frère, évaluant ses intentions. Après une brève réflexion, il fit un pas de côté, indiquant clairement qu'il attendrait d'avoir plus d'informations avant de prendre une décision.

Arthur était bouche bée et totalement perdu. Lorsqu'il était rentré ce soir-là, il avait été pris à partie par sa femme et ses deux cadets. Il avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à croire que son gendre ait pu se comporter de cette manière envers sa famille. Les accusations de dépravation avancées par Ginny et celles d'abus d'autorité défendues par Ron le laissaient perplexe. Même s'il était aujourd'hui le Chef des Aurors, Harry remettait souvent en doute son jugement. Il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il voulait le faire paraître. Il ne savait pas que penser de ce que Ron et Ginny avaient raconté, et même s'il ne voulait pas croire qu'ils puissent mentir ouvertement, il doutait. Ses plus jeunes enfants avaient toujours eu cette tendance à se prévaloir de ce que la fréquentation de Harry pouvaient leur apporter, et ce depuis leur première rencontre.

\- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Je ne comprends rien à toute cette histoire, dit Arthur en jetant un œil égaré sur sa femme et ses enfants entravés.

Ce fut Hermione qui intervint de façon virulente, s'approchant à grands pas de son ami pour l'apostropher, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre au patriarche estomaqué par son attitude.

\- T'as un vrai problème, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Pourquoi veux-tu envoyer Ron devant le Conseil de Discipline ? Déjà que tu as toujours bloqué son avancement et que tu profites allègrement de ses réussites pour te mettre en avant ! Depuis quand ta célébrité t'est-elle monté au cerveau ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu te sépares de Ginny ? As-tu seulement pensé à tes enfants ? Comment peux-tu seulement prétendre que Ron les a attaqués ? Ils sont à Poudlard ! Tu es devenu un véritable monstre ! Un arriv...

\- Stop ! Tu te tais, Hermione ! claqua Harry. Avant de porter un quelconque jugement, il faudrait au moins que tu aies tous les éléments en main.

\- Eh bien alors, vas-y, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Essaie donc de te justifier !

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. J'aurai préféré que cette lamentable histoire se règle en douceur, du moins en ce qui concerne Ginny.

Harry demanda à Arthur s'ils pouvaient tous s'asseoir avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je vais commencer par répondre à tes accusations, Hermione, ou plutôt corriger les mensonges que ton mari t'a rapportés, même si je lui ai expliqué ce matin même mes raisons. Si je l'envoie devant le CD, c'est que je n'ai plus le choix. Depuis des années, je le protège, je cache ses manquements auprès de nos supérieurs.

\- Ron n'a pas ...

\- Non ! Ron n'est pas un bon Auror. Il bâcle la plupart de ses missions, rejette ses erreurs sur les autres, fait preuve d'insubordination et ne daigne pas compléter les dossiers. Il est encore pire que lorsque nous étions à Poudlard et que TU veillais à ce qu'il fasse ses devoirs et autres. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a jamais eu les avancements qu'il prétend mériter.

\- Mais ... tenta Hermione.

\- Si tu veux des réponses, arrête de m'interrompre. Aujourd'hui, il a dépassé les bornes. Il a quitté le bureau en bafouant les ordres reçus, abandonnant son poste. Il a abusé de sa position d'Auror auprès de Mc Gonagall pour retirer James et Albus de l'école, sans autorisation parentale, ce qui peut être assimilé à un kidnapping, et cela même s'il est de la famille.

\- Mais ... tenta Hermione.

\- Non Hermione ! Tu peux vérifier auprès de la directrice, bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore au courant de tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire.

Harry souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre, tandis que Hermione restait coite.

\- Dis-moi, en tant que brillante avocate, que se passe-t-il quand un enfant est admis à Sainte-Mangouste en présentant des signes de blessures magiques ?

\- Euh ... le Service de Protection de l'Enfance est immédiatement averti. S'il s'agit de magie accidentelle, il est classé aussitôt. S'il s'agit d'une agression, une enquête est ouverte et l'enfant peut être retiré temporairement de la garde de ses parents.

\- Et si la personne qui a performé le sortilège est un Auror ?

\- L'hôpital dispose d'une banque de données recensant les signatures magiques de tous les employés du Ministère, en ce compris les ...

La voix d'Hermione faiblit jusqu'à disparaître quand elle prit conscience de ce que son explication impliquait.

\- Eh oui Hermione. La signature magique étant identifiée, c'est le Département de la Justice Magique qui est saisi de l'affaire et le Chef du Bureau des Aurors est alors contraint de réunir le Conseil de Discipline pour lancer une enquête interne. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que je pouvais faire ?

Plus Harry s'expliquait, plus Hermione devenait livide alors que Ron arborait une teinte rouge écarlate. Les explications de son ami sonnaient beaucoup plus juste que celles de son mari. Mais s'il avait menti à ce sujet, sur quoi d'autre aurait-il pu lui mentir ? Elle se mettait à douter. Qu'est-ce que Ginny avait bien pu faire pour que Harry réagisse de façon aussi violente ? L'histoire qu'ils avaient racontée semblait maintenant bancale.

Tandis que George arborait un visage fermé, fusillant par moment son jeune frère du regard, Arthur semblait anéanti par ce que Harry venait de leur apprendre. Il appréhendait aussi la suite des révélations qui, cette fois, concernerait Ginny. Cette dernière fixait d'ailleurs son mari avec défi, une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

Haussant les épaules avec fatalisme, Harry reprit la parole.

\- Hermione ? Pourrais-tu me donner la définition de l'adultère ?

\- Mais Harry, il n'est pas reconnu dans le droit sorcier.

\- Je sais, mais au vu des accusations d'infidélité écrites par M... Molly dans sa lettre, je crois qu'il est utile de la rappeler. Nous avons toi et moi été élevés dans le monde moldu, et bien que je n'ai jamais accepté cette ... tolérance envers les vœux de mariage, j'ai bien été obligé de la supporter, termina-t-il avec fatalisme.

\- « _L'adultère est le fait pour un époux de violer son serment de fidélité, de partage, et d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec une personne autre que son conjoint envers qui il a affirmé ce serment._ »

\- Je déduis de la Beuglante que j'ai reçue ce soir que Ginny m'a fait endosser son propre comportement. Les rumeurs qui couraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard au sujet de son comportement « libertin », de fille facile n'ont fait que se confirmer au fil du temps. Elle ne s'est pas gênée pour courir à droite à gauche depuis que nous sommes mariés. Imaginez-vous combien de personnes se congratulent d'avoir pu se taper la femme du Survivant ? Pensez-vous vraiment que cette information aurait pu rester secrète ? Mais j'ai bien dû l'accepter vu que pour la société sorcière, il est normal d'avoir amants ou maitresses. Et l'on peut dire que Ginny ne s'est sûrement pas rationnée. Par contre, quand cette situation affecte mes enfants, là je dis stop.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas ...

\- Arrête Hermione ! Tu cherches toujours à tout comprendre et justifier, mais tu n'as pas toutes les informations en main. Peux-tu imaginer ce qu'ont pu ressentir mes enfants quand ils ont trouvé leur mère, nue sur la table de la cuisine, Zacharias Smith s'activant entre ses cuisses ? Alors qu'ils avaient déjà été inquiétés par Ronald qui leur avait dit que j'étais blessé ? Qu'ont-ils pensé quand ils ont entendu leur mère demander à ce quel leur oncle leur jette un Oubliette ? Je dispose d'un dossier médical complet établi par un pédiatricomage de Sainte-Mangouste, qui est, pour information, l'un des amants réguliers de Ginny. Albus était en état de choc profond, tandis que James souffrait des séquelles du sortilège de mémoire mal lancé et d'un Stupefix.

\- Comment vont-ils maintenant ? demanda Arthur, effondré.

\- Je les ai tous les trois laissé sous la garde d'une personne en qui j'ai totalement confiance. Ils dormaient quand je suis parti, même si Albus a pris une petite dose de Sommeil Sans Rêve.

\- Et Lily ? Est-ce qu'elle sait ..., interrogea le grand-père.

\- J'ai été la chercher à l'école cette après-midi. Quand j'ai essayé de lui expliquer la situation, elle m'a dit qu'elle et ses amis avaient été témoin à plusieurs reprises de baisers échangés entre Ginny et des hommes. Elle trouve ça méchant et m'a déclaré que je devais faire comme son amie et ne plus parler à Ginny.

\- Oh par Merlin ! souffla Hermione. C'est ... horrible.

\- Vous comprenez pourquoi je souhaite écarter mes enfants de ces horreurs ? Comment pourrais-je avoir l'esprit tranquille en sachant que Ginny amène ses amants dans notre maison, au mépris du bien-être de James, Albus et Lily ? Pour l'instant, ils ne veulent pas la voir.

Hermione, George et Arthur acquiesçaient aux paroles de Harry, secouant la tête de dépit, tandis que Ron et Ginny se tortillaient en tous sens, essayant de se défaire des liens magiques qui les immobilisaient. Molly quant à elle restait immobile, livide. Soudain, la Belette femelle réussit à se libérer et se jeta sur Harry.

\- Je vais te faire payer ! cria Ginny. Skeeter va se faire un plaisir de détruire ta jolie petite réputation avec sa plume à papote. Tu n'es qu'un raté, un minable au lit et en dehors ! Tu es incapable de me satisfaire ! Je ne t'ai épousé que pour profiter de tes gallions et de ta renommée, pour ce que ça m'a vraiment rapporté. Je regretterai toute ma vie d'avoir abîmé mon corps pour porter tes abominables reje... Arrgghh !

Les hurlements de Ginny finirent dans un gémissement de douleur tandis qu'elle tombait à genoux, se tenant la main. Au même instant, Harry ressentit un picotement désagréable sur son annulaire et le porta devant ses yeux. Lentement, son alliance, témoin de ses vœux de mariage devant la Magie, se désagrégea dans les airs. Au sol, son ex-femme pleurnichait, une brûlure s'étendant sur sa main.

Un silence abasourdi s'abattit sur la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Ginny est-elle brûlée ? demanda Hermione en se précipitant vers sa belle-sœur pour la soigner.

\- Un phénomène rarissime. La Magie vient de décider de mettre fin au mariage de Ginny et Harry, répondit Arthur d'une voix atone.

\- Mais comment ?

\- C'est une décision magique, Hermione, personne ne peut l'expliquer. Il n'y a eu que quelques rares occurrences, rapportées dans les Lois Anciennes. Si une personne est déjà liée par les liens du mariage et rencontre celui ou celle qui lui est destinée, son âme-sœur, alors la Magie décide de dissoudre le mariage. Mais ... Je ne savais pas que cela occasionnait des blessures.

Tout en parlant, Hermione lançait des sortilèges de soin sur la brûlure sans voir d'amélioration. Au contraire, elle semblait s'aggraver.

\- Arrête, Hermione, cela ne sert à rien, intervint Molly à la surprise de tous.

A l'instar de sa fille, elle s'était libérée de l'Incarcerem, mais n'avait pas bougé. Elle contemplait la scène, atterrée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ses enfants aient pu lui mentir, mais les faits étaient là. Ils l'avaient non seulement manipulée sans vergogne, mais en plus, ils avaient délibérément attaqués ses petits-enfants et avaient tenté de nuire à Harry. Elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir envoyé cette Beuglante injurieuse sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir. Elle avait réagi comme une mère possessive et protectrice ne voulant pas voir que ses enfants pouvaient avoir des torts.

\- La Magie a décidé de briser le mariage de Ginny et de la punir pour son comportement. C'est pour cela que tes soins n'agissent pas. Elle va devoir laisser faire le temps, comme les moldus. Elle l'a mérité pour tout le mal qu'elle a fait.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que la Magie ne tenait pas compte des adultères.

\- Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle punit ma fille, répondit Molly avec tristesse. Il s'agit plutôt de son comportement envers les enfants et le regret qu'elle a manifesté de les avoir engendrés.

\- Maman ! s'indigna Ginny au milieu de ses gémissements de douleur.

\- Oh non ! Tu ne m'apitoieras pas sur ton sort. Toi et ton frère m'avez menti, manipulée. Nous ne vous avons pas élevés ainsi. Tu as eu un comportement déshonorant envers ton mari, ta famille et toi-même. Quant à toi, Ronald, dit-elle en se tournant vers son fils toujours ficelé, il est manifestement plus que temps que tu assumes tes responsabilités.

\- Mais ...

\- Non, Ginny ! Ta mère a parfaitement raison, coupa Arthur sèchement. Votre conduite est inqualifiable. Vous êtes égoïstes, profiteurs, menteurs et j'en passe. Je ne sais même pas comment Harry pourrait un jour vous pardonner. Par Merlin, j'ai même peur d'imaginer ce qu'il ne nous a pas dit. Quelles autres horreurs risquons-nous d'apprendre ?

A ces mots, Ron, déjà livide, devint verdâtre. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à Hermione qui fronça les sourcils. Elle se promit d'interroger Harry à ce sujet, craignant de nouvelles révélations. Cependant elle avait des questions concernant la dissolution du mariage par la Magie.

\- Est-ce que la révocation des liens a d'autres conséquences ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Arthur. De tels évènements sont vraiment très rares et en général, cela se produit au bénéfice des deux parties.

\- Je me rappelle que mon arrière-grand-mère racontait que sa propre grand-mère avait entendu parler d'une dissolution de ce type, murmura Molly. Le mari avait mis enceintes plusieurs de ses maîtresses et les avaient envoyées dans le Monde Moldu pour les cacher. Un jour, sa femme légitime l'a appris et l'a fait connaître à toutes ses connaissances. La Magie a dissous le mariage, punissant le mari en le castrant comme on castre les animaux. Elle a brisé tous les liens familiaux, réintégrant la femme et les enfants issus de leur union dans la famille maternelle. Le mari dût payer des dédommagements énormes et mourut sans héritier légitime et le peu d'argent qui lui restait passa à un obscur coussin.

\- Mais les enfants ont été spoliés de leur héritage ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Non, leur famille maternelle était bien plus puissante, riche et ancienne. C'était une chance dans ce cas.

\- Et pour mes enfants ? demanda Harry qui était resté silencieux depuis l'agression de son ex-femme.

\- Il faudra vérifier ton arbre généalogique, mais j'imagine que les liens avec la famille Weasley ont purement et simplement disparus, de même que le nom de Ginny, expliqua Arthur. Pour la Magie, et donc pour les lois sorcières, elle n'a plus aucun droit sur James, Albus et Lily. Les enfants seront les seuls à pouvoir décider s'ils veulent garder des contacts avec elle.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce tandis que chacun réfléchissait à ces nouvelles informations. Seuls les gémissements de Ginny troublaient le calme revenu.

Après quelques minutes, Harry prit rapidement congé. Il était sur le seuil quand Hermione le rappela.

\- Harry ? Je ... je suis désolée ... je n'aurai pas dû t'agresser ... Je

\- Tu as cru ton mari. C'est normal. Mais ... tu as été bien prompte à m'accuser. Je croyais que tu me connaissais quand même mieux que ça.

\- S'il te plait, je ...

\- Non ! Je suis désolé moi aussi, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Pour l'instant, mes enfants sont ma seule préoccupation et là, je veux vraiment aller les retrouver.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry s'éloigna, parfaitement conscient que tous au Terrier avaient entendu ses paroles. Il avait vraiment besoin de faire le point et espérait qu'ils respecteraient son souhait. Il transplana.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry pénétra sans bruit dans l'appartement, étonné d'entendre un clocher voisin sonner les douze coups de minuit. Tout le monde devait sûrement dormir. Pour sa part, il se sentait bien trop agité pour trouver le repos. Il fut surpris de voir Draco se lever du divan au moment où il entra dans le salon.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un moment sans mot dire. Silencieusement, le blond se rapprocha et l'enlaça fermement. Harry soupira et enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant profondément l'odeur de fougères mêlée au bois de santal devenue si familière.

Draco s'écarta à regret.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Prenant place sur le sofa, Harry rapporta la gifle reçue de Molly et son immobilisation, les tentatives de Ron et Ginny de l'agresser et l'attaque verbale de Hermione. En racontant la suite de l'entretien, il frottait machinalement son annulaire. Son geste finit par attirer l'attention de Draco qui le coupa juste au moment où il expliquait que la rousse s'était libérée de ses liens et lui avait craché son fiel à la figure.

\- Harry ? Ton alliance ! Comment as-tu réussi à retirer ton alliance ?

\- Je ... je ne l'ai pas retirée. Elle s'est désagrégée.

\- Désag ... mais comment ? La seule raison pour qu'une bague de mariage se décompose serait ...

\- ... que la Magie décide de dissoudre l'union qu'elle symbolise. Du moins, c'est ce que Arthur m'a expliqué.

Draco était pantois. En tant que Sang-pur, et encore plus en tant que Malefoy, il connaissait les Lois Anciennes, mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à être témoin d'un tel ... prodige ! Oh oui, pour lui, c'était un véritable miracle. Harry, son Harry, était désormais libéré de la sangsue rousse. Un jour, il pourrait être tout à lui. Son enthousiasme baissa cependant d'un cran quand il se rappela que lui était encore et toujours marié. Il repoussa cette pensée au loin pour contempler Harry qui s'était tu et se perdait dans les flammes de l'âtre.

Doucement, il se rapprocha et passa un bras sur son épaule, l'incitant à prendre appui contre lui. Le brun se pelotonna contre le torse accueillant, frottant sa joue contre le doux tissu de la chemise. Draco fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés, déposant de temps en temps un petit baiser aérien sur la tempe.

Lentement, Harry releva le visage et déposa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire du blond. Ce dernier eut un étrange frisson avant de capturer la bouche mutine et de la taquiner d'une langue furtive. Avec un grognement de frustration, l'auror se redressa dans ses bras et immobilisa sa tête pour pouvoir amorcer enfin un baiser digne de ce nom. Il se lança à l'assaut de la chaude cavité, entamant un duel de domination.

Ne voulant pas se laisser faire, Draco agrippa ses hanches et le tira de façon à ce qu'il se place à cheval sur lui. Aussitôt, un gémissement sortit de leurs gorges, leurs membres gonflant lentement sous la pression montante.

Glissant les bras autour du cou de Draco, Harry se rapprocha de lui, entamant un doux mouvement de roulis tout en fouillant profondément sa bouche. Il se détacha brusquement pour venir picorer les joues avant de fondre sur le lobe de l'oreille droite, mordillant et suçant.

Le blond s'arqua brusquement sous la sensation. Il contre-attaqua en tirant sur la chemise et glissa les mains dessous, palpant les muscles du dos, griffant la ligne des côtes. En réponse, Harry accentua la pression de son bassin, butinant la colonne de son cou. Arrivé au creux de l'épaule, il fut gêné par le col de la chemise. Ses mains partirent à l'assaut des boutons tandis que ses lèvres se pressaient plus durement, aspirant la peau. Avec un sourire narquois, il se redressa et observa la marque rouge avec une grande satisfaction tandis que Draco lui lançait un regard torve.

Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs chemises, soupirant de plaisir au contact de la peau chaude de leur partenaire. Les mains de Draco se fixèrent sur les fesses de Harry, le poussant plus durement contre lui pendant que celui-ci torturait ses tétons durcis par l'excitation. Il alternait les pincements et tiraillements entre le pouce et l'index avec le mordillement de ses dents.

Après un coup de dent un peu plus affirmé, Draco se redressa violement en se retournant, couchant Harry sur le divan et s'allongeant sur lui. Il lui écarta les jambes pour pouvoir mieux emboiter son bassin entre ses cuisses.

Le brun ne peut s'empêcher de rire de la manœuvre avant d'attraper la tête de son agresseur et de l'attirer à lui pour reprendre ses baisers. Ils accentuèrent les frictions, se poussant l'un après l'autre jusqu'à la limite de leur endurance avant de se figer et d'attendre que la pression redescende. Puis ils recommençaient le même manège, les laissant chaque fois un peu plus tremblant de désir.

Au bout de la troisième, quatrième ou dixième fois, Draco plongea la main sur la ceinture du pantalon de Harry et tâtonna à la recherche de sa braguette. Il l'ouvrit rapidement pour se débarrasser du vêtement, entraînant dans le même mouvement le boxer mais se retrouva frustré par les chaussures qui gênaient la descente. En grommelant contre ces maudits accessoires, il se releva, arracha les importunes et tira ensuite le tissu encombrant.

Quand Harry se redressa à son tour pour lui faire subir le même sort, il le repoussa fortement et se chargea lui-même de se dévêtir. Avec une sensualité brûlante et érotique, il fit glisser son pantalon, caressant au passage sa longueur masquée par la soie de son boxer. Il vit Harry déglutir avec difficulté, le regard fixé sur l'objet de son désir, les yeux assombris par une attente un peu anxieuse.

Dans un mouvement d'une luxure affolante parce que clairement inhabituelle de se part, le brun remonta les genoux vers son torse, les jambes largement écartées, présentant sans aucune pudeur son intimité à celui qui deviendrait son amant dans quelques instants.

Hoquetant devant cette scène, Draco saisit rapidement sa baguette et lança un sort de lubrification sur l'entrée plissée de Harry. Se penchant, il frotta doucement son index sur l'anneau de muscles, cherchant à le détendre tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient le gland rougi et suintant. L'auror gémit sous la force des sensations et le blond profita du fait qu'il arquait le dos pour pousser son doigt dans l'antre chaud. Il entama un doux mouvement de va-et-vient, cherchant la petite boule de nerfs qui déclencherait des frissons de plaisir chez l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis si longtemps, pendant que sa langue partait à la découverte des veines longeant la verge tendue, le regard rivé sur les joues rougies et les yeux écarquillés.

Alors que les soupirs se transformaient en petits cris, il accentua la pression de ses lèvres sur le pénis érigée et tressautant tout en ajoutant un deuxième doigt. Il les écarta légèrement pour assouplir les muscles serrés, veillant à toucher de temps en temps la prostate pour détourner le brun de l'inconfort de l'intrusion. Puis, Harry lança ses hanches en avant, cherchant à envahir davantage la bouche de Draco.

Tremblant d'impatience, l'ancien Serpentard prit quand même quelques secondes pour glisser un troisième doigt, mais Harry tenta de s'écarter.

\- Non, viens ... Je ... veux ... pas tes doigts ... toi !

Draco se dégagea pour s'agenouiller devant Harry. Il se pencha pour lui ravir les lèvres, tandis que sa main guidait son membre vers l'antre encore inexplorée. Il le pénétra lentement, attentif à la moindre grimace de douleur, s'arrêtant une fois pleinement entré pour le laisser s'habituer. Ils s'observèrent intensément, les pupilles totalement dilatées sous l'excitation et le plaisir.

Harry ne put tenir très longtemps et attira Draco plus profond en agrippant ses fesses. Le blond se retira délicatement, avant de revenir tout aussi lentement, cherchant à toucher la prostate de son amant. Il varia la profondeur et la vitesse de ses coups, l'angle de ses pénétrations. Leurs gémissements de félicité envahirent la pièce, tandis qu'ils se fixaient toujours.

Après un temps qui leur parut une éternité, Draco frappa une dernière fois la prostate de Harry qui jouit à longs traits entre leurs deux corps. Sous le coup de l'orgasme, l'anneau de muscles se resserra autour de la verge du blond qui ne put se retenir davantage. C'est en se raidissant qu'il emplit l'antre de sa semence, ses reins agités de spasmes presque convulsifs. Haletant, il se laissa retomber sur la poitrine de son amant dont le souffle était tout aussi précipité.

Il se détacha lentement, se laissant retomber sur le flanc avant d'attirer Harry à lui, collant le dos du brun contre son torse, serrant ses bras autour de son corps pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Insensiblement, leurs respirations se firent plus profondes et ils sombrèrent tous deux dans les bras de Morphée.

TBC...


	5. Vandalisme

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J. K. Rowlings

Pairing : HP/DM

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Vandalisme**

 **Jeudi 9 Novembre 2017**

Harry émergeait lentement des brumes du sommeil, entouré d'un cocon de satisfaction intense. Il se lova plus confortablement sous la couette et se laissa emporter par le souvenir de sensations un peu inattendues. Le frôlement de lèvres fantômes sur sa bouche. Le souffle léger caressant sa nuque. La douceur de mains fines parcourant sa peau. Le sentiment d'être entier pour la première fois de sa vie.

Les images se marièrent aux perceptions, un frémissement sillonnant ses muscles. Poussant un gémissement de contentement, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller emplissant ses poumons de la fragrance du bois de santal et des fougères.

Santal ? Fougères ? Dr... Mal... Draco !

Tout son corps se raidit subitement sous la prise de conscience. Il avait couché avec Draco ! Par Merlin, il avait commis un adultère ! Il était l'autre « femme », la briseuse de ménage.

Il remonta le drap sur sa tête, repensant à tous les évènements qui avaient émaillés la journée de la veille, annulé son mariage et conduit dans les bras de Draco.

Même s'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec celui qui était devenu son ami – et même plus désormais – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, Potter ! claqua une voix bien reconnaissable.

Presqu'à contrecœur, Harry repoussa le drap pour voir Draco appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, le toisant d'un air goguenard.

\- Que ... Quoi ...

\- Arrête tout de suite de culpabiliser Potter !

\- Mais comment ...

\- Je te connais, Foutu Gryffondor Borné, comme si je t'avais fait !

\- Mais ... ah oui ? hésita Harry avant de défier Draco.

\- Parfaitement ! Quand tu t'es réveillé, tu nageais en pleine félicité et tu aurais bien voulu prolonger cet état, te souvenant du bien-être, que dis-je, la béatitude que je t'ai procurée. Puis, tu t'es souvenu de qui était ton amant et tu as paniqué.

\- ...

\- Donc, je persiste, arrête de culpabiliser. Tu n'es pas un briseur de ménage, tu n'es pas l'autre « femme ». Pour ta seule information, Astoria a quitté le Manoir début septembre. Selon nos conventions, nous devions nous séparer sitôt que mon hériter intégrerait Poudlard. Si nous continuons à nous fréquenter lors des événements mondains, ce n'est que pour les apparences. Pour moi, nous sommes purement et simplement séparés. Et je te rappelle que tu n'es plus marié, donc tu n'es pas adultère.

\- Mais quand même, toi tu es marié et ...

\- Non Harry. Je peux comprendre ta vision de la fidélité, et je crois que j'aimerais même y croire, mais j'ai été élevé dans le Monde Sorcier. Je savais parfaitement à quoi m'attendre quand j'ai épousé Astoria, sans même dire qu'elle ne correspondait absolument pas à mon type de partenaire idéal. Pour les Sangs Purs, c'est plutôt l'infidélité qui est la norme.

\- Oh ... se contenta d'exprimer Harry.

\- Et ne me comprends pas de travers, Gryffondor Stupide. Je te l'ai déjà dit et tu sais que j'ai horreur de me répéter. Donc pour la première et dernière fois, je ne te vois pas comme un coup d'un soir, tiré à la sauvette ! J'ai le projet de t'étudier sous toutes les coutures pour découvrir toutes tes zones érogènes. Et puis n'oublie pas tous les petits scénarii dont je t'ai abreuvé ces derniers mois. J'ai bien l'intention de les mettre en pratique ! Compris ?

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête avec conviction. Draco pouvait être vraiment impressionnant quand il le surplombait de la sorte, les mains sur les hanches et le regard inflexible. D'autre part, les images dont l'avait bombardé le blond à chacune de leurs rencontres lui revenaient en mémoire, mettant à mal le peu de sang-froid qu'il avait réussi à rassembler.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'adorerais pas mettre mes déclarations en œuvre, mais tes gamins t'attendent dans la cuisine. Ils ont réclamé des crêpes pour le petit-déjeuner.

Le brun fut un peu choqué, à la fois par la mention de ses enfants et le changement brutal de sujet. Sans lâcher les yeux gris, il se glissa sensuellement hors du lit, laissant le drap tomber, dévoilant sa peau dorée. Avec une audace totalement inédite, il se dressa devant son amant, le contourna en le frôlant avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain dont il referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Avec un soupir tremblant, il s'appuya contre l'évier de marbre et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et les joues rougies, le souffle un peu précipité. Et puis, son anatomie était, elle aussi, parfaitement éveillée. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait allumé Draco de cette façon. Avec un sourire, il revit l'expression interdite qu'avait arborée le blond en le voyant faire.

Il pénétra dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit l'eau chaude qui se déversa comme une cascade bienfaisante sur son dos. Merlin bénisse les sorts de réchauffement.

Un léger frémissement d'air l'avertit de l'intrusion de Draco derrière lui.

\- Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu ...

Draco s'empara des lèvres de Harry avant que celui-ci ne le repousse vivement.

\- Non, on ne peut pas ... les enfants ...

\- T'inquiète ! J'ai fermé la porte et mis un sort de silence. Ils ne rentreront pas ici. D'ailleurs, ils dégustent leurs crêpes.

Sans plus se poser de question, dans un mouvement purement instinctif, il l'attrapa par la main et le poussa rudement contre le mur. Le contraste entre la fraîcheur du carrelage et sa peau déjà rendue brûlante par le désir arracha un halètement à Malefoy. Harry en profita pour s'emparer de ses lèvres avec voracité. Les mains du blond voulurent se lancer à sa conquête, mais Potter se détacha et plongea ses yeux dans le regard de métal en fusion de celui qu'il voulait être sa prochaine proie.

Malefoy comprit la volonté de Harry et laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps. Il en fut remercié par un baiser qui lui fit crisper les orteils avant que les lèvres douces du brun ne migrent le long de sa mâchoire pour descendre la colonne d'albâtre de son cou, mordillant la peau au passage. Elles s'attardèrent un long moment sur les mamelons dressés tandis que les mains brunes débutaient de lents effleurages, glissant sur les épaules avant de poursuivre leur chemin sur les côtes et les flancs pour s'ancrer sur les hanches.

La bouche aventureuse taquina le nombril puis suivit les contours des légères tablettes de chocolat, prouvant que Draco prenait grand soin de son physique. Le blond poussa un gémissement lorsque le menton de Harry râpa son gland rougi.

Avec un sourire coquin, ce dernier accrocha le regard gris et lentement, glissa les lèvres sur le membre tendu et l'engloutit. Il entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, assouplissant sa gorge pour pouvoir le prendre le plus loin possible, testant des possibilités jusque-là inconnues.

Ses mains se déplacèrent sur les rondeurs galbées et entamèrent un massage au rythme de ses allées et venues. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les fesses et frôlèrent l'entrée plissée pour la taquiner.

Draco eut un violent mouvement de recul à cet attouchement. Il se cogna la tête contre le mur et poussa un gémissement sourd.

Craignant d'avoir outrepassé une limite dans leur relation, Harry lâcha le sexe frémissant pour relever la tête vers le blond. Il connaissait la propension de son amant pour la domination. Draco devait toujours avoir le contrôle, et ce dans tous les aspects de sa vie. Ce dernier se mordait la lèvre inférieur, tentant de faire barrage aux sons qu'il émettait, ses joues étaient écarlates, non pas à cause de la chaleur de l'eau, mais bien en raison de l'excitation qu'il ressentait. Il ouvrit d'ailleurs brutalement les yeux en se rendant compte que les tortures sensuelles avaient cessé.

\- Par Merlin ... cont ... continue, haleta-t-il, la supplication presque visible dans ses prunelles brillantes.

Harry accéda à sa prière et reprit ses succions sur son membre. Avec hésitation, il glissa son index entre les globes de chair, à la recherche de la petite ouverture inexplorée, guettant le moindre signe de refus – de peur – dans l'expression de son amant.

Les mouvements de Draco devinrent erratiques. Il tentait de lancer ses hanches en avant pour accentuer la pression sur son sexe, mais dans le même temps, il semblait vouloir pousser sur le doigt qui le caressait subtilement. Il mordit sa lèvre un peu plus fort et ferma les yeux pour tenter d'endiguer le flot de sensations qui le submergeait.

Avec un petit rire satisfait qui vibra le long du sexe du blond, Harry se concentra sur sa tâche, tout en faisant lentement pénétrer son doigt dans l'antre chaud et étroit. Il se laissa guider par son instinct et les souvenirs de ce que Draco lui avait fait la veille. Il fit doucement tournoyer son index, le sortant et le glissant à nouveau à l'intérieur pendant quelques instants. Puis, il ajouta son majeur et débuta de délicats mouvements de ciseaux. Explorant la paroi avec précaution, il sentit une petite protubérance et appuya légèrement dessus.

L'effet fut immédiat. Draco se tétanisa un instant avant de gémir son nom dans un souffle. Galvanisé par cette réaction, Harry s'appliqua à titiller la petite boule de nerfs tout en accentuant ses mouvements sur le pénis palpitant. Il parvint à bout de la résistance du blond lorsqu'il malaxa les bourses pleines. La reddition fut bruyante, Draco ne pouvant s'empêcher de crier sa délivrance tandis que Potter avalait goulûment le produit de son plaisir. Et alors qu'il sentait ses doigts enserrés par les muscles internes, signe évident d'un orgasme dévastateur, il perdit lui-même tout contrôle et se répandit sur le sol.

Il reposa la tête contre la cuisse de Draco, cherchant à reprendre son souffle après cette expérience extraordinaire. Soudain, il sentit son amant se pencher pour le forcer à remonter. A peine fut-il debout que sa bouche fut dévastée par un baiser brûlant mais irradiant de tendresse et surtout plein de promesse. Ils se séparèrent doucement, un sourire repus ornant leur visage et sans un mot, se lavèrent mutuellement. Après un séchage rapide, ils descendirent retrouver les enfants à la cuisine.

OoOoOoOoO

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la cuisine, les joues rosies et les lèvres gonflées, pour y trouver les trois enfants se régaler d'une pile de crêpes. Seul James envoya un regard entendu à son père qui, embarrassé, rougit un peu plus. Il était à peine étonné que l'adolescent soit conscient de la situation.

Ils étaient en train de planifier les activités de la journée lorsque deux hiboux vinrent tapoter la vitre. Albus se précipita pour ouvrir et les deux volatiles déposèrent la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table. James s'empara d'un exemplaire. Il aimait se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait et avait d'ailleurs demandé à avoir un abonnement lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

Quelques instants plus tard, son attitude finit par attirer l'attention de Harry. Les yeux de son fils ne cessaient de passer du journal à ses mains, une expression perplexe se peignant sur ses traits. Une pression discrète de Draco sur sa cuisse le détourna de son interrogation. Le blond tentait de lui montrer l'article qui captivait son fils.

 _« INIMAGINABLE ! LA MAGIE DISSOUT LE MARIAGE POTTER-WEASLEY !_

 _Alors que votre servante se promenait dans les couloirs du Ministère, un véritable cataclysme a eu lieu au Département des Affaires Familiales. A précisément 22h49, ce mercredi 8 novembre 2017, l'ensemble des documents faisant référence à l'Union Sorcière du Garçon-qui-a-Vaincu ont été soit détruits, soit modifiés. La lignée des Potter ne comporte désormais plus une trace du nom de Ginevra Molly Weasley._

 _Il faut vous rappeler, chers Lecteurs, que le mariage sorcier est considéré comme perpétuel. Les rares cas connus, pour lesquels la dissolution a été enregistrée, concerne des sorciers ou sorcières engagés qui rencontraient leur âme-sœur en la personne d'une créature magique. Comme vous le savez tous, la Loi Primordiale privilégie ce type d'union à l'exclusion de toutes les autres._

 _Cependant, dans le cas qui nous occupe, il n'y a nulle mention d'un nouveau lien marital, ce qui nous laisse avec un mystère à résoudre. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que la Magie estime judicieux d'annihiler une alliance sans que celle-ci ne soit remplacée ?_

 _Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que nous disposerons de plus amples informations._

 _Votre dévouée Rita Skeeter_

 _Page 3-4 : histoire d'un mariage de conte de fée ?_

 _Page 5 : L'Union Sorcière et ses exceptions »_

L'article tapageur, comme toujours, était agrémenté d'une photo de son mariage. Un graphiste quelconque s'était arrangé pour qu'elle se déchire en formant un éclair rappelant sa célèbre cicatrice.

\- Vous êtes ... divorcés, demanda Albus qui avait fini par remarquer le manège de son frère et s'était penché sur son épaule pour lire.

\- Eh bien ... hésita Harry, en quelque sorte. Mais ça ne change rien pour vous. Ginny est et restera vot...

\- On va avoir deux maisons ? Comme Mary ? C'est chouette ! s'exclama Lily, coupant son père avec la candeur propre aux enfants.

Albus s'apprêtait à répondre, un air vindicatif inscrit sur le visage, lorsque l'exclamation de sa sœur l'avait interrompu. Des trois enfants d'Harry, il était peut-être le plus attentif à ce qui l'entourait, et surtout le plus sensible. Il remarqua aussi le regard de son père qui semblait lui demander de ne pas envenimer la situation, mais lui promettait d'avoir une discussion sérieuse plus tard. Il acquiesça avec un mouvement sec du menton, retournant à son assiette de crêpes. James avait remarqué la communication silencieuse et avait bien l'intention d'être présent également.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Avant de sortir, Harry téléphona à la Directrice de l'école de Lily pour l'avertir de son absence pour raisons familiales. Il préférait que sa fille reste avec ses frères jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent à Poudlard. Ensuite, il contacta Minerva Mc Gonagall par cheminette. Nul doute que la Une de la Gazette avait dû provoquer un séisme à Poudlard, sans compter que Ronald avait laissé entendre la veille qu'il avait été grièvement blessé.

\- Bonjour Professeur !

\- Harry ! Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Minerva. Que se passe-t-il ? Et vos blessures ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Skeeter ?

\- Je ... je vais bien, Minerva. Je n'ai eu qu'une éraflure sans gravité. Je ... Ron...

\- Harry ?

\- Ronald vous a menti pour emmener les enfants hier. Il n'en avait pas le droit, officiellement. Il ...

\- Il a usé de son statut d'Auror et de beau-frère, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je ... Vous ... vous ne semblez pas étonnée.

\- Je crains que Ronald Weasley ne vous ai toujours jalousé Harry. Mais pourquoi a-t-il menti ?

\- Il ... savait certaines choses et a voulu en profiter.

\- Et j'imagine que cela explique en partie la dissolution de votre mariage.

\- Que ... Quoi ? s'écria Harry estomaqué par la « clairvoyance » de Minerva.

\- Oh Harry ! Je n'aime pas me mêler de ce qui ne me concerne pas, mais j'ai toujours vu que Ginny ne partageait pas vos idées sur le mariage, ou même celles de ses parents. Elle a très vite adopté le point de vue des Sangs Purs, et ce déjà à l'époque où vous fréquentiez Poudlard tous les deux.

\- Vous devez vous dire que je suis le plus grand naïf que la Terre ait jamais porté, répondit Harry avec accablement.

\- Absolument pas Harry. Je crois que vous avez rapidement compris que votre rêve d'une famille unie n'était qu'une illusion et que vous avez accepté de ne pas envenimer les choses pour le bonheur de vos enfants.

\- Pour ce que ça m'a apporté, murmura Harry.

\- Et les enfants ? Comment prennent-ils tout cela ?

\- Lily ne semble pas trop perturbée. Elle trouve ça bien d'avoir deux maisons comme son amie d'école dont les parents sont divorcés. Les garçons eux sont choqués. Ronald leur a fait surprendre leur mère dans une position des plus explicites. En plus, ils ont essayé de les soumettre à un Oubliette.

\- Par Merlin ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi votre mariage est dissous. La Magie a dû estimer que son comportement était déshonorant.

\- Je ... En tout cas, c'est comme ça que Molly l'a expliqué hier, répondit un Harry très étonné de la prise de position de son ancien professeur de Métamorphoses.

\- Bien. Et pour Ronald ? J'imagine que vous avez dû prendre des mesures en tant que Chef des Aurors ?

\- Il sera déféré devant le Conseil de Discipline.

\- Je crains que Ronald Weasley ne soit plus très longtemps un Auror dans ce cas.

\- ...

\- Voyons Harry, vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai jamais remarqué comme Hermione Granger et vous-même avez toujours protégé votre ami ? Je suis certaine que vous avez continué à pallier ses manquements dans son travail.

\- Et je me rends compte que nous n'aurions jamais dû le faire. Il n'a jamais appris à faire face aux conséquences de ses actes.

\- Mmm. Bien. J'imagine que vous ramènerez les enfants dimanche ?

\- Euh ... oui, à moins que cela ne pose un problème ?

\- Pas du tout. Ils ont bien besoin d'un peu de calme pour se remettre.

\- Merci Pro... Minerva.

\- De rien Harry. A dimanche.

\- A dimanche.

Harry se redressa un peu déboussolé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la Directrice de Poudlard soit si consciente de la situation. Il secoua la tête avec dépit avant qu'une main ne le fasse sursauter en se posant sur son épaule. Se retournant, il croisa le regard concerné de Draco.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Mmm oui, en quelque sorte. Mc Gonagall m'a un peu ... surpris.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

\- Oui, je sais, je suis d'une crédulité crasse ! rétorqua Harry dans un mouvement d'humeur.

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je pensais juste que Mc Go a toujours été la plus impartiale de nos profs. Je crois qu'elle en a vu beaucoup plus qu'on ne l'a jamais cru ... sauf peut-être l'histoire des Plumes de Sang d'Ombrage. Même s'il est vrai que tu as toujours fait mine d'avoir une confiance aveugle dans tes Belettes, ironisa Draco.

Harry ouvrait la bouche pour protester quand le blond le tira vivement vers lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres dans une tentative évidente pour le faire taire. Et il se perdit avec délice dans le baiser, hésitant entre indignation devant la diversion et ravissement de retrouver ces sensations sulfureuses. Il s'écarta avec regret en entendant les enfants descendre les escaliers, habillés pour une excursion dans le monde moldu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils avaient passé une journée parfaite. Harry avait proposé d'aller visiter le Musée des Sciences Naturelles et les enfants avaient été fascinés par les squelettes de dinosaures, de même que les adultes, même s'ils s'en défendaient. Bien qu'il y ait des dragons dans le monde sorcier, apprendre qu'il avait existé des monstres de plusieurs mètres de long et pesant plusieurs tonnes était quand même surprenant. Les Potter avaient d'ailleurs bien cru qu'ils allaient mourir de rire lorsque Draco avait été violemment surpris par les mouvements d'un Tyranosaure. Il avait tenté de sortir sa baguette pour se protéger du monstre avant que Harry ne puisse lui expliquer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un animatronic, une réplique capable de mouvements.

Ils avaient ensuite fait une halte dans un fast-food pour se restaurer, à la plus grande horreur de Malefoy qui ne concevait pas de manger ailleurs que dans un restaurant étoilé. A son corps défendant, il avait bien dû admettre qu'il avait énormément apprécié le sandwich jambon à la moutarde ancienne que Harry lui avait choisi. Evidemment, avait-il déclaré avec suffisance, la charcuterie provenant du Wiltshire, elle ne pouvait être que délicieuse.

Ils avaient ensuite arpenté les rues commerçantes de Piccaddilly et Regent Street. A un moment, ils avaient presque perdu Draco. Il leva soudain le nez, les narines frémissantes, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait sauf à la fragrance qui le titillait. Avec un sourire narquois, Harry le regarda vaguer, cherchant l'origine d'une odeur qu'il qualifiait de divine en marmonnant. Quelques mètres plus loin, il s'engouffra dans une boutique dont la devanture s'ornait de grandes bouteilles en verre portant des noms exotiques. Draco avait découvert la parfumerie Penhaligon's, fondée à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'il daigna quitter le commerce, les mains encombrées de paquets. Il fut d'ailleurs dithyrambique face au savoir-faire de ces moldus capables de brasser de telles potions. De son côté, Harry bénit les cartes de crédit de Gringott's, qui fonctionnait tant du côté sorcier que moldu. Il avait d'ailleurs été étonné que Draco soit en possession de l'une d'elles.

Ils firent également un arrêt dans un magasin de jouets très connu, Hamley's. Quand ils en ressortirent, Lily serrait dans ses bras une grosse peluche noire aux yeux verts. Elle avait dû le remplir de bourre elle-même, ce qui l'avait beaucoup amusé. Le vendeur leur avait dit cette effigie d'un personnage appelé Crocmou avait beaucoup de succès. La gamine avait simplement répondu qu'elle l'adorait parce qu'il avait les yeux de son papa !

Les deux garçons avaient jeté leur dévolu sur un kit de construction en bois animé par un petit moteur fonctionnant avec des piles. Harry leur avait promis de jeter un sortilège qui leur permettrait de fonctionner dans un environnement magique. James avait choisi un joueur de flûte et Albus un pianiste. Ce dernier avait en outre insisté pour prendre un jouer de batterie afin de pouvoir l'offrir à Scorpius. Draco avait été très touché de l'attention.

Le soir même, alors que Lily avait déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée, Harry s'assit avec ses deux fils pour discuter des derniers évènements qui avaient conduit à l'éclatement de la famille.

\- Bien les garçons, comme vous avez pu le lire ce matin, mon mariage a effectivement été annulé par la Magie elle-même. La dissipation de mon alliance en est la trace la plus visible, même s'il semble que tous les documents officiels s'y rapportant ont été impactés. Mais cela ne change rien pour vous. Ginny est et restera votre ...

\- Non ! claqua sèchement Albus. Ce n'est plus ma mère ! Je ne veux plus jamais la voir !

\- Al ... commença James.

\- Non ! Elle a voulu nous faire du mal ! Et elle ment depuis des années ! Ce n'est plus ma mère ! Je ne veux pas !

\- Chut mon bonhomme ! Calme-toi, chuchota Harry en prenant son cadet dans ses bras, frottant son dos pour l'apaiser alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots.

Finalement, le jeune garçon craquait et laissait écouler des larmes de peur et de trahison, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son père. Ce dernier savait qu'il faudrait longtemps au jeune garçon pour pardonner à sa mère. Il s'était déjà demandé s'il avait été témoin de quelques incartades quand Lily lui avait raconté qu'elle avait vu Ginny embrasser d'autres hommes et ses dernières paroles ne faisaient que confirmer ses doutes.

Harry jeta un regard à James mais celui-ci restait stoïque. Relevant l'interrogation dans les yeux de son père, il déclara :

\- Tu sais Papa, ça fait longtemps que je me suis rendu compte que nous n'étions pas la priorité de Mam... Mère. Quand j'étais plus petit, elle s'empressait de nous envoyer chez Papy et Mamy. Et puis ...

\- Oui ? demanda doucement Harry qui s'en voulait de n'avoir pas remarqué que ses enfants s'étaient senti négligé par leur mère.

\- On l'a tous les deux vue avec d'autres hommes avant. Plusieurs fois, souffla James avec embarras.

\- Mais ... Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit mon grand ?

\- Je ... je voulais pas te faire mal. Elle ... elle les embrassait devant l'école quand elle venait nous chercher. Elle croyait qu'elle était bien cachée derrière un arbre mais on l'a vue plusieurs fois.

Le père sentit son cœur se briser à cette déclaration. Il attira James vers lui et écrasa ses deux fils dans une étreinte réconfortante. Dire que certains avaient le culot de prétendre que les enfants ne se rendaient pas compte des problèmes que pouvaient rencontrer leurs parents.

\- Je suis désolé, mes enfants. Vous n'auriez jamais dû avoir à subir tout cela. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que vous ...

\- Arrête papa ! Ce n'est pas toi qui ... Tu es toujours là pour nous. Je ... hoqueta James.

\- Moi, je veux plus jamais la voir ! C'est tout ! chuchota Albus d'une voie endormie, le visage enfoui dans la chemise de son père.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui James.

\- Je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de la voir non plus. En tout cas, pas tout de suite.

\- Je peux comprendre, et je ne vous y obligerai pas, ni toi, ni ton frère.

\- Albus ne voudra plus jamais la voir, tu sais. Il est persuadé que maman ne l'aime pas.

\- ...

Harry ne sut que répondre. Il aimait inconditionnellement ses enfants, mais il lui avait semblé remarquer quelques fois que Ginny montrait une préférence pour James et Lily. Au vu de ses commentaires la veille, le sentiment d'Albus pouvait être avéré.

Notant que le plus jeune s'était endormi dans ses bras et que l'aîné suivait le même chemin, il les conduisit dans leur chambre et les borda. Après un dernier baiser, il descendit retrouver Draco dans le salon. En le voyant arborer une expression défaite à son entrée dans la pièce, ce dernier se leva vivement pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours suivants se déclinèrent entre promenades, jeux et discussions et dimanche arriva très vite. Comme convenu Harry reconduisit ses fils à Poudlard après le déjeuner. Ils avaient pris la Cheminette jusqu'aux Trois Balais, puis étaient remonté tranquillement vers le Château, parlant de tout et de rien.

Harry regarda un long moment les deux garçons traverser le parc avant de prendre Lily dans ses bras pour transplaner avec elle à Godric's Hollow. Comme chaque fois qu'il voyait le petit Cottage tout pimpant, il ressentait un pincement au cœur en imaginant quelle vie il aurait pu avoir si ses parents avaient survécus, s'il n'y avait pas eu de guerre. C'est cependant avec un sourire qu'il suivit la fillette qui sautillait dans l'allée menant à l'entrée. Il déverrouilla la porte d'un mouvement de baguette mais se figea sur le seuil.

Le hall était jonché de débris de bois, de porcelaine et de tissus déchirés. Dans un réflexe, il poussa Lily derrière lui et lança un Hominium Revelio qui ne détecta rien. Avec prudence, il s'avança vers le salon pour y trouver le même carnage.

\- Papa ? fit la voix tremblante de Lily.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui répondre, lorsqu'un crac sonore se fit entendre en provenance de l'extérieur. Les nerfs à vif, l'Auror tira la petite fille à l'abri dans une alcôve et se plaça devant elle, la baguette levée.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la chevelure étincelante de Draco.

\- Harry, je suis venu voir si ... Que se passe-t-il ici ? Il y a un problème ? Où est Lily ?

\- Je suis là, Monsieur Draco, répondit la petite voix fluette avant que la gamine ne s'extraie de sa cachette.

\- Harry ? insista le blond.

\- La ... la maison a été mise à sac ... Je ...

\- Comment ?

Sans attendre la réponse de son amant, il entra d'autorité et poussa un sifflement devant les dégâts.

\- C'est la Be... ? commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement en prenant conscience de la portée de ses paroles sur Lily.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Reviens à l'appartement.

\- Je ... Merci Draco, mais il faudra bien que nous rentrions un jour. Je ... je vais ranger un peu et ...

\- Tu ne peux pas tout faire tout seul, Harry, je vais t'aider et puis Lily ne va pas rester au milieu de tout ce bo... bazar.

\- Mmm ... Je vais appeler George pour lui demander de la garder un petit peu, le temps de faire l'inventaire.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se dirigea rapidement vers la cheminée du salon, démarra un feu par un _Incendio_ et y lança une poignée de poudre verte.

\- George ?

\- Salut Harry ? Un problème ?

\- Eh bien ... j'aurais besoin que tu gardes Lily un petit moment.

\- Bien sûr mon pote ! Je peux faire autre chose pour toi ?

\- Non, rien. Je dois ...

\- Il doit juste arranger le carnage provoqué par un mustélidé en chaleur ! s'exclama Draco.

\- Serait-ce la douce voix de notre adorable petit dragon poudlardien que j'entends derrière toi ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de carnage ?

\- Ce n'est rien, je m'en occupe. Peux-tu juste ...

\- Un instant, petit frère ! Tu as ton air de celui qui ne veut dénoncer personne et assumer tout seul. Pousse-toi, j'arrive !

George Weasley émergea de l'âtre, déséquilibrant Harry qui en tomba sur les fesses, sous l'air goguenard de Draco, manifestement ravi que son intervention ait bien été perçue.

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? siffla-t-il.

\- Je l'ai dit, rétorqua la voix traînante de Malefoy. Une saleté de bestiole a passé ses nerfs ! On sent sa magie partout.

\- Draco ! lui reprocha doucement Harry.

\- Euh ... cligna George. Et les autres pièces ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y suis pas encore allé. Tu peux prendre Lily ?

\- Et te laisser tout vérifier seul ?

\- Eh ! Je suis là, protesta le blond.

\- Ah ? s'étonna Weasley, manifestement sceptique quant à l'aide qu'il pourrait apporter. Je vais appeler maman.

Il s'agenouilla devant l'âtre.

\- Le Terrier ! Salut P'pa !

\- ...

\- Non, tout va bien, mais il faudrait garder Lily. Godric's a été complètement dévasté et je vais donner un coup de main à Harry.

\- ...

\- Ok !

George s'écarta et aussitôt les flammes virèrent au vert. Un instant plus tard, Arthur entrait, suivi de Molly, Bill et Charlie.

\- Mamie ! s'exclama Lily en se jetant dans les bras de la matrone.

\- Coucou ma chérie ! Ça te dit de venir jouer un peu au Terrier ?

\- On pourra faire un gâteau au chocolat ?

\- Si tu veux. On pourra préparer un bon goûter pour tous ces messieurs.

\- Oh oui, avec du lait et des cookies !

\- Mmmm, je crois qu'ils préféreraient du café ou du thé, mais c'est une bonne idée pour toi.

\- Super !

\- Dans ce cas, messieurs, nous vous laissons à votre ménage ! Sourit Molly d'un air moqueur avant de s'engouffrer dans l'âtre avec sa petite-fille.

Les six hommes restèrent figés, stupéfaits de la remarque de la femme.

\- Je rêve ou elle a mis en doute notre capacité à tout ranger ? murmura Charlie.

\- Pas du tout, c'est exactement ce que votre mère a fait !

\- Eh bien, nous allons lui montrer que les Weasley savent y faire, grogna Bill. Papa, tu vas avec George t'occuper de la cuisine et du hall. Charlie et moi nous chargeons des chambres. Harry, nous te laissons le salon et le bureau avec Draco.

Aussitôt dit, les quatre roux s'égaillèrent dans la maison, laissant le blond et le brun un moment interdits. Harry s'avança vers la porte menant au salon quand il se rendit compte que Draco ne le suivait pas.

\- Dray ?

\- ...

\- Oh, Draco ? Ça va ?

\- Ou .. Oui. Je ... T'as remarqué que personne n'a rien dit ?

\- Dit sur quoi ?

\- Eh bien sur moi. Personne n'a fait de remarques sur ma présence.

\- Et ?

\- Ben, je trouve ça étrange. Je suis un Malefoy quand même.

\- Et ?

\- Mais enfin Harry. Draco Malefoy chez le Survivant et personne ne proteste.

\- Et pourquoi devrait-on protester ? Moi, je te veux et il n'y a que ça d'important.

Harry clôtura les interrogations de son amant en posant un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres.

\- Moi, ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est d'avoir rameuté tant de monde pour si peu.

\- Si peu ? Tu veux rire ou quoi ? Tout est détruit. Il n'y a plus deux meubles debout, sans compter tout ce qui est fracassé, dévasté, brûlé...

\- Mais un _Recurvite_ et un _Reparo_ suffiront.

\- Peut-être, mais au moins, ça ira vite comme ça et ça ne nous épuisera pas non plus, répondit Draco.

Sur ces mots, ils entrèrent dans le séjour dévasté. Les coussins avaient été éventrés, les assises des fauteuils et canapés déversaient leur rembourrage sur le sol. Les boiseries étaient éclatées et certaines brûlées, tandis que tous les bibelots gisaient en mille éclats sur le sol.

Avec un soupir, l'auror sortit sa baguette et se mit en devoir de réparer le plus de dégâts possibles. Les _Reparo_ et _Evanesco_ fusèrent rapidement rejoints par les sorts de Draco qui arborait un sourire étrange. Un homme moins prudent que Harry lui aurait probablement demandé la raison d'une telle expression proche de la niaiserie.

Après une petite heure, ils se rendirent dans le bureau-bibliothèque. Étonnamment, les dégâts semblaient moins nombreux. Bien sûr, les fauteuils étaient détruits, de même que les quelques tables basses.

\- Heureusement que les livres étaient protégés contre les dégradations dues à l'usage. Ça a empêché Gi...

Harry s'interrompit brusquement comme s'il voulait éviter de nommer la source de toute cette destruction inutile.

\- ... ta garce d'ex-femme de tout massacrer, termina Draco bien trop franchement.

\- Ne dis...

\- Quoi ? Ne dis pas ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que ce n'est pas elle ?

\- C'est pas ça ... Je ...

\- Harry, ouvre les yeux. Elle a fait tout ça juste pour te faire du mal. Les traces de sa magie sont présentes partout. Et puis, qui aurait pu rentrer dans la maison sans problème ? Oui, c'est une chance que les livres soient ensorcelés pour résister à l'usure mais regarde autour de toi. Elle a détruit tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

A ces mots, Harry perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait. Il se précipita vers le bureau le cœur battant la chamade, repoussant violemment le fauteuil lui aussi abîmé. Tous les objets qui étaient restés sur le plateau avaient été consumés, l'odeur âcre des plumes flottant encore dans l'air.

\- Harry ? interrogea le blond en remarquant un très léger relâchement dans la crispation de ses épaules.

\- Le bureau aussi était fermé. J'apporte parfois des dossiers à la maison et comme je ne veux pas que les enfants risquent de tomber dessus...

Tout en donnant cette explication, Harry se tourna vers son amant mais il se figea subitement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de s'embuer. D'un pas chancelant, il s'approcha avec réticence de la cheminée. Il tomba à genoux devant l'âtre et laissa échapper un hoquet. Tremblant, il tendit la main pour écarter les cendres grises, dévoilant un morceau de carton rouge matelassé.

\- Harry ? Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry ? insista Draco en posant la main sur l'épaule du brun qui releva la tête, exposant un visage mouillé par les larmes.

\- Harry, s'exclama la voix de Bill en entrant dans la pièce. J'ai pu identifier la signature magique de Ginny dans tous les sorts de destruction. Les chambres des enfants n'ont rien, par contre la tienne est ... Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Draco ? questionna Charlie, sur les talons de son frère.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Il est tombé à genoux et s'est mis à pleurer. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Qui pleure ? demanda George en arrivant avec Arthur. Harry !

Le roux se précipita auprès de l'auror et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, ignorant le grognement de Draco qui n'appréciait pas d'être écarté si brutalement de son amant.

\- Oh par Merlin ! Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle n'a pas fait ça ! se lamenta George.

\- Fait quoi ? s'écrièrent plusieurs voix.

\- C'est ... C'est ... hoqueta Harry. C'est mon album ... les photos ... de mes ... mes parents. Ginny l'a détruit !

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce, le temps que chacun prenne conscience de la déclaration.

\- Bordel ! Quelle salope !

\- George ! s'exclama Arthur. C'est de ta sœur que tu ...

\- Ma sœur ? Ma sœur ? hurla le rouquin prit de rage. Je refuse de considérer cette garce comme ma sœur plus longtemps. J'espère que sa main finira par tomber, que son bras continuera de brûler !

\- George, souffla le père Weasley, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ? demanda la voix doucereuse de Draco qui avait profité de l'éclat du vendeur de farces et attrapes pour attirer Harry dans ses bras.

\- C'était mon album, murmura le brun, les seules photos que j'avais de mes parents. Hagrid me l'avait offert à la fin de ma première année. Je ...

\- Par Mordred ! Quelle garce !

\- Au moins, cela explique pourquoi les médicomages ne parviennent pas à la guérir, déclara Bill.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Malefoy qui tenait toujours Harry, ses mains caressant son dos en un geste de réconfort, tandis que les autres tendaient l'oreille.

\- La brûlure due à la disparition de son alliance aurait déjà dû s'estomper. Mais au contraire, elle s'étend un peu plus chaque jour. Je l'ai vue ce matin et elle atteint presque le coude.

\- Bien fait pour sa gue...

\- George, gémit Arthur, n'estimant décemment plus pouvoir défendre les actions de sa cadette.

\- Sa main est presque totalement brûlée et ça continue à s'étendre, reprit le briseur de sort de Gringott's. Les soins ne donnent aucun résultat, tout comme les potions antidouleur restent sans effet.

\- Désolé de dire ça, mais elle le mérite ... Et puis non, comme dirait George, bien fait pour sa gueule.

\- Bien dit Draco ! s'exclama le George en question, en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

\- Je ne comprends pas, s'éleva la petite voix de Harry.

\- La Magie a décidé de punir Ginny, expliqua Bill. Déjà, elle a dissous votre union après ses actes horribles envers les enfants et toi. Mais en déliant vos liens, elle a fait connaître son "mécontentement" en laissant une trace visible de son jugement. Vous le savez tous, un événement pareil est rarissime et il est encore plus rare que la Magie ne blesse quelqu'un.

\- Mais pourquoi la blessure ne guérit-elle pas ? demanda le père effondré.

\- Je ne peux qu'émettre une théorie. La Magie attend de Ginny qu'elle se repente de ses actes et au vu de ce qu'elle a fait, je crains qu'elle n'ait pas encore compris la leçon.

\- Donc en clair, Ginny doit prendre conscience des conséquences de ses actes et ... faire amende honorable ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Papa. Je te l'ai dit, tout cela n'est que théorique.

\- On ... On peut faire quelque chose pour ...

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour l'aider ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle, s'enflamma George.

\- Nous ne pourrons rien faire de toute façon, interrompit Bill. Je suis désolé Papa, mais Ginny va devoir apprendre toute seule. Tu as bien vu ses réactions ces derniers jours. Tu auras beau lui marteler ses quatre vérités, elle refusera de comprendre.

\- Je suis d'accord avec mes frères, déclara Charlie qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. Ce n'est pas à nous de régler les problèmes de Ginny. Elle est devenue égoïste, égocentrique et profiteuse. Depuis que cette histoire a éclaté, elle ne s'est même pas inquiétée du bien-être de ses enfants. Ce qu'elle a infligé à Harry en détruisant les seules photos de ses parents est impardonnable.

\- Bon, je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'épiloguer plus longtemps sur ce sujet lamentable, dit Draco. Finissons de réparer ce qui peut l'être et passons à autre chose.

\- Bien que les paroles de Malefoy puissent paraître insensibles, chacun comprit qu'il ne cherchait qu'à détourner l'attention de Harry de son chagrin. En quelques mouvements de baguettes, les meubles furent réparés et les déchets évacués. Ils prirent ensuite la Cheminée pour rallier le Terrier.

TBC...


	6. Apaisements

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J. K. Rowlings

Pairing : HP/DM

Merci pour votre enthousiasme. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Apaisements**

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry ramena une Lily profondément endormie à Godric's Hollow. Il avait décliné l'offre de Molly de rester au Terrier le temps que tout soit remis en état. Draco lui avait également suggéré de revenir à l'appartement, sans plus de succès. A défaut de pouvoir le ramener chez lui, il le suivait donc au Cottage, établissant la liste des magasins qui recevraient leur visite dès le lendemain.

-... donc, nous passerons chez Tissard et Brodette pour ton linge de maison. Ils ont un superbe coton satiné pour les draps de lit. Et puis, pour le mobilier de ...

\- Draco !

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tout ce ... luxe ?

\- Mais ... Enfin Harry, et la classe ?

\- Draco, on parle de moi là, et de mes enfants. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est un endroit chaleureux et confortable pour vivre.

\- Hem, oui bon, on verra ça plus tard.

\- C'est ça, plus tard, sourit-il en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

Il monta rapidement à l'étage et glissa sa fille dans son lit, entendant Draco faire le tour des pièces, sûrement pour déterminer ce qu'il l'inciterait à acheter. Il s'appuya contre le montant de la porte, réfléchissant à ce qui s'était produit plus tôt dans la journée. La méchanceté dont avait fait preuve Ginny le dépassait totalement. Il savait que son ex-femme pouvait être vindicative, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle aille aussi loin dans sa volonté de lui faire du mal. La réaction des Weasley l'avait un peu réconforté.

Avec un sourire, il se rappela la remarque abasourdie de Draco lorsque personne n'avait remis en cause sa présence. Le blond ne s'était pas attendu à cette mansuétude de leur part, mais elle n'étonnait pas Harry plus que cela. Hormis Ginny et Ronald, tous avaient su passer au-dessus des évènements de leur adolescence et avaient compris que l'héritier Malefoy avait subi des pressions inimaginables pour un enfant. Ce qu'ils étaient tous à l'époque. De plus, leurs rencontres régulières étaient maintenant un fait connu et chacun savait qu'ils entretenaient des relations amicales. L'auror soupçonnait que George en savait même un peu plus que les autres. De toute façon, les réactions du blond avaient été des plus révélatrices cet après-midi. Après un moment de gêne, Arthur, Bill et Charlie avaient agi comme à leur habitude, retenant parfois un sourire entendu à la vue de Draco câlinant Harry.

Harry sentit des bras se glisser le long de ses flancs et deux mains chaudes se serrer contre son ventre tandis que des lèvres mutines butinaient son cou. Avec un soupir de bien-être, il se cala contre le torse accueillant

\- Tu vas bien ? souffla Draco.

\- Mmmm...

\- Viens, toi aussi tu as besoin de repos.

Draco tira Harry vers la salle de bains. Il le délesta rapidement de ses vêtements et le poussa sous la douche chaude, entreprenant de le laver avec délicatesse. Il passait la fleur de douche sur le corps de son amant, massant au passage les muscles noués, sans aucun mouvement équivoque. Quant Harry se tourna pour le faire subir le même traitement, une étincelle gourmande dans les yeux, le blond l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse-toi faire, chuchota-t-il. Ce soir, je m'occupe de toi.

Harry insista cependant, glissant une main coquine le long de la fine ligne de poils blonds sur son ventre. Draco stoppa son vagabondage, bloquant son corps contre la paroi.

\- Pas ce soir, mon petit griffon.

\- Mais ...

\- Je te l'ai dit, ce soir je m'occupe de toi.

Et sur ces mots, il poussa son amant hors de la cabine et l'enveloppa d'une grande serviette moelleuse en se faisant la réflexion qu'heureusement, la Belette enragée n'avait pas tout détruit. Après les avoir tous deux bien séchés, il guida Harry vers la chambre de James dans laquelle il avait préalablement agrandi le lit. Il lui retira son drap de bain et le poussa à plat ventre sur le matelas après avoir écarté la couette. Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, il s'installa en tenue d'Adam sur ses cuisses et commença à lui masser le dos. Après quelques minutes, Harry se sentait flotter sur un nuage, une seule raideur continuait à le tarauder.

Totalement conscient des tensions qui habitaient encore le corps étendu sous lui, Draco se laissa glisser pour pouvoir retourner son amant. Aussitôt, la hampe de celui-ci tressauta. Avec un grognement, Harry tenta de se redresser, cherchant avidement les lèvres fines qui souriaient d'un air moqueur, mais il fut fermement repoussé sur le dos tandis que le blond se réinstallait à cheval sur ses hanches. Avec un malin plaisir, il fit courir ses mains sur le torse hâlé, torturant au passage les petites éminences de chaire plus foncées, tirant des miaulements de plaisir de sa victime. Se penchant pour mordiller ses lèvres, il appuya doucement son bassin sur le sexe impatient, imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient qui leur arracha à tous deux des gémissements.

Harry voulut agripper les hanches de Draco pour accélérer le mouvement, mais celui-ci emprisonna ses mains au-dessus de sa tête avant de faire glisser ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire légèrement bleuie d'une barbe naissante. Il suçota le cou, dessinant une marque sombre au creux de l'épaule. Lentement, il descendit sur la poitrine, léchant, baisant, mordillant tour à tour. Il glissa autour du nombril avant de descendre vers le pubis.

D'un mouvement réflexe, Harry lança ses hanches en avant, mais Draco se contenta de le repousser en écartant les cuisses sur lesquelles il s'attarda, caressant avec insistance la peau douce à l'intérieur de celles-ci. Il lâcha les mains du brun pour assurer sa prise sur ses hanches. Pour résister à la montée des sensations et à la frustration que Draco engendrait en évitant sciemment le centre de son plaisir, Harry saisit les draps à pleine main.

Faisant enfin preuve de miséricorde, le blond se pencha sur le membre enfiévré et souffla légèrement avec malice sur la tête de celui-ci. Il taquina de la pointe de la langue la petite fente avant de glisser le long de la veine qui pulsait sous l'affluence du sang. Il engloba ensuite les bourses tendues, les mordillant légèrement. Enfin, il glissa la verge palpitante dans sa bouche, détendant sa gorge pour l'accueillir au mieux. Doucement, il entama un rythme variant les succions légères et plus fortes, alternant avec des léchages et même des morsures à peine esquissées, se régalant des supplications qu'émettait Harry. Il intensifia la torture jusqu'à sentir les cuisses du brun se tétaniser, se resserrant contre ses épaules. Bloquant plus solidement son bassin, Il suça plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Harry capitule enfin et se libère dans sa bouche. Il savoura le liquide doux-amer avant de le relâcher pour venir s'étendre tout contre lui, le souffle tout aussi haletant que celui de son amant.

En sentant le membre gonflé battre contre sa cuisse, l'Auror voulut se placer face à lui mais Draco bloqua son mouvement, le forçant plutôt à se tourner de l'autre côté, pressa son torse contre son dos et glissa son bras contre son flanc pour le maintenir.

\- Mais Draco, je veux ... se plaignit Harry en gigotant pour se dégager.

\- Dors petit griffon !

\- Mais et toi ?

\- Ce soir, c'était pour toi, chuchota Draco. Tu me rendras la pareille un autre jour. Dors maintenant, insista-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Lundi 13 Novembre 2017**

Le lendemain, les deux hommes se réveillèrent en douceur, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parfaitement reposés. Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, Draco partit pour le Ministère, non sans donner rendez-vous à Harry pour faire le tour des magasins.

Lily fut ravie que son père l'amène à l'école ce matin-là. Elle babilla tout au long du chemin puis le tira par la main pour le mener devant la directrice de l'établissement. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer le début des cours, elle courut vers ses amies, laissant les adultes à leur discussion.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry quitta l'école de Godric's Farm rassuré. Madame Harris était une cracmolle, ce que l'Auror savait depuis de nombreuses années, et elle était toujours en contact avec le monde sorcier. Par l'intermédiaire de ses amis, elle avait eu connaissance de la situation et avait d'elle-même parlé des consignes de sécurité concernant Lily. Désormais, seul lui, les parents Weasley, George et Draco seraient autorisés à emmener la fillette hors de l'école. Il transplana ensuite dans le Hall des Arrivées du Ministère.

C'est en souriant qu'il se rendit au deuxième étage qui abritait le Département de la Justice Magique, et donc le Bureau des Aurors. Il traversa d'un pas léger les couloirs, répondant aux saluts de ses subalternes et fit un arrêt devant le bureau de la Secrétaire.

\- Auror en Chef, je suis ravie de vous voir de retour, le salua-t-elle ave raideur, bien qu'un petit sourire joue à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Sania, je vous ai déjà demandé des dizaines de fois de m'appeler Harry.

\- Oui, Auror en Chef !

\- J'imagine qu'il est encore dans mon bureau ?

La grimace de la femme fut une réponse en elle-même. Avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste, Harry ouvrit doucement la porte qui menait à son office.

Assis devant sa table de travail, un homme raturait rageusement à l'encre rouge ce qui ressemblait à des rapports de mission. Il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de son supérieur. Profitant de ce fait, Harry laissa courir son regard dans la pièce, notant les changements qui avaient été apportés en cinq jours d'absence.

La grande fenêtre magique qui affichait généralement un serein paysage de campagne avait été remplacée par une multitude de petits écrans qui permettaient de surveiller toutes les personnes présentes dans les locaux. Sur le grand mur en face, Il y avait un gigantesque tableau portant le nom de tous les employés, avec des annotations listant des défauts, des manquements au règlement, des erreurs lors de missions, des commentaires divers sur leurs rapports, leurs attitudes.

Atterré de voir tout cela, Harry referma la porte en douceur avant de parler.

\- Bonjour, Auror Dawlish. Je vois que vous ne manquez pas d'occupation.

\- Hein ! Oh ... Euh ... Bonjour Auror Potter, répondit le plus âgé, déstabilisé mais refusant cependant de reconnaître, même dans un salut, que Harry lui était supérieur en grade.

Harry retint un sourire moqueur devant l'attitude de l'homme. John Dawlish avait vitupéré pendant des jours lors de sa nomination au poste de Chef des Aurors, hurlant à tout un chacun que Harry était bien trop jeune pour occuper une telle fonction. Bien qu'il ait été d'accord avec lui à l'époque, après tout il n'avait que vingt-six ans, il estimait qu'il avait depuis largement fait ses preuves. Mais manifestement, Dawlish n'était pas du même avis.

\- Et donc, à quoi vous occupez-vous ?

\- À corriger toutes ces inepties dans les rapports, c'est incroyable le nombre d'inexactitudes et d'à-peu-près que tous ces imbéciles dégénérés écrivent pour se débarrasser rapidement de ce qu'ils appellent la paperasse. Vous devriez être plus attentif à ce relâchement.

\- Mmmm ... Et l'écran ?

\- Ils se permettent bien trop de libertés. De la fermeté, de l'autorité, de la supervision, voilà ce qu'il manque à ce service. C'est comme ce tableau, fit John Dawlish en pointant le mur d'un doigt vindicatif. Vous y voyez le résultat de la nonchalance.

\- Manifestement.

A ce mot, l'Auror en Chef eut une bouffée de nostalgie. La vue de Dawlish penché sur son bureau lui avait déjà rappelé son professeur de Potions, Rogue, qui avait l'habitude de surcharger les copies de ceux qu'il dénigrait lors de ses cours. La réponse qu'il avait donnée à l'homme lui avait soudainement fait revivre une scène épique qui avait opposé Severus à l'horrible femme-crapaud, Dolorès Ombrage, lors de son passage en tant que Grande Inquisitrice à Poudlard.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air concerné avant de faire un mouvement nonchalant de la main. Aussitôt, le bureau reprit l'apparence auquel il était habitué, la fenêtre s'ouvrant virtuellement sur un paysage bucolique tandis que le tableau laissait sa place à la grille de service ainsi que la liste des affaires en cours. L'ensemble des dossiers fut parcouru par un frisson et l'encre rouge disparut avant que les rapports ne passent la porte pour retrouver leur place dans les armoires d'archivage. Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la moue satisfaite de Sania avant que le panneau ne se referme.

Dawlish hoqueta bruyamment, outré que Harry ne tienne pas compte de ses remarques et soufflé par la facilité qu'il avait eu de tout faire disparaître. Avec amusement, le Chef des Aurors se demanda si l'aîné comprendrait un jour que le Bureau du Chef s'adaptait automatiquement à son occupant légitime et gardait donc en mémoire ses préférences. De même pour les rapports de mission. Une fois que le Directeur y avait apposé sa signature, ils devenaient inaltérables.

Sinon, des avancées dans les affaires en cours ?

Rien de significatif pour le moment. Je ... J'ai ... suspendu quelques enquêtes le temps que les rapports soient ... hem ... corrigés, répondit Dawlish qui n'avait pas encore quitté le fauteuil de son supérieur et s'accoudait au bureau.

\- Je vois ...

\- Stones a arrêté Mondingus Fletcher.

\- Encore ! Pour quelle raison, cette fois ?

\- Il vendait des fagreuses aux Moldus. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont été blessés. Les Oubliators ont dû intervenir.

\- Des ... fagreuses ?

\- Oui, ces appareils que les Moldus utilisent pour lier leurs parchemins avec des attaches en métal. Sauf que les liens se détachaient et coupaient les doigts des Moldus. Plusieurs en ont eu des sectionnés.

\- Oh, d'accord, des agrafeuses.

\- Bon oui, c'est la même chose, grommela l'homme qui n'aimait pas être pris en faute.

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait de Ding ?

\- Au cachot pour six mois.

\- Euh ... c'est un peu excessif non ?

\- Il mériterait d'être envoyé à Azkaban.

\- Mmmm ... Bien, si nous avons fait le tour, vous pourriez peut-être me rendre mon bureau afin que je puisse me mettre au travail.

\- Ah ... euh ... oui bien sûr, répondit Dawlish qui se leva avec une réticence évidente.

Harry prit place dans son fauteuil et s'apprêtait à ouvrir son courrier quand il se rendit compte que John hésitait devant la porte.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- J'ai reçu une convocation pour un Conseil de Discipline.

\- Je vais le noter sur le tableau de service. A quelle date ?

\- Le onze décembre...

\- Parfait.

\- ...

\- Autre chose ?

\- Eh bien ... Je me demandais si vous pouviez me donner quelques informations supplémentaires ?

\- Tout a dû être indiqué dans le courrier que vous avez reçu.

\- Non, il n'y a rien de précis.

\- Pour quelle fonction avez-vous été appelé ?

-... hum ... heu ... greffier, murmura John comme s'il espérait que personne n'entende sa déclaration.

\- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Vous n'aurez d'autre rôle que de consigner la séance.

\- Mais ... c'est ... Je pensais que vous pourriez me donner quelques ...

\- John, l'interrompit Harry. Vous savez pertinemment que je ne peux rien vous dire.

\- Oui mais, c'est pas un rôle pour moi. J'ai des compétences et ...

\- Auror Dawlish ! Je n'ai aucun pouvoir décisionnaire dans la tenue des Conseils de Discipline. Si cela ne vous convient pas, signalez-le au Président.

John rougit fortement sous la réprimande. Il fixa un long moment Harry, tentant de le faire céder. Au bout de quelques minutes, il déclara forfait et sortit. Il voulut faire claquer la porte, mais le bureau lui refusa se plaisir en amortissant le battant qui se referma avec un chuintement discret. Une exclamation d'exaspération se fit légèrement entendre, amenant un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Harry qui reprit l'ouverture de son courrier.

Il prit connaissance de sa propre convocation à la Commission de Discipline, fronçant les sourcils à la lecture de certains noms composant la Présidence. La séance risquait d'être houleuse au possible, mais heureusement, tout cela serait bientôt derrière lui. C'était l'une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus dans le Monde Sorcier. La justice ne traînait pas. Dans moins de deux semaines, l'affaire serait réglée.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours filèrent à toute vitesse. Draco avait réussi à le traîner dans un nombre faramineux de magasins et bien que Harry ait tenté de modérer son enthousiasme, la maison possédait maintenant une touche de luxe évidente, mais l'atmosphère en était confortable et chaleureuse, comme il l'avait désiré. La plus grande surprise de Harry provint de l'aménagement de sa chambre. Son amant avait modifié sa commande dans son dos. Les murs étaient tendus de papier crème avec des liserés rouge sombre, tandis les meubles en bois d'une teinte chaude s'inscrivaient harmonieusement dans le décor. La pièce était devenue la jumelle de la chambre de l'appartement de Belgravia, à l'exception bien sûr de la couleur rouge remplaçant le vert.

Draco avait été un peu circonspect en se présentant ce soir-là, mais Harry avait su lui démontrer un enthousiasme des plus ... luxurieux.

Durant toute la semaine, Draco était venu retrouver les Potter père et fille à Godric's Hollow, cependant, ils avaient tous passé le week-end à l'appartement du blond.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 15 Novembre 2017**

Hermione avait débarqué dans son bureau, plus ébouriffée que jamais, le mercredi matin.

\- Harry, tu dois faire quelque chose ? Tu ne peux pas permettre que Ron soit traité ainsi !

\- Bonjour Hermione. Oui, merci, je vais bien. Et toi ?

La réplique de l'Auror coupa la jeune femme dans son élan, peu habituée à voir son ami faire preuve d'une telle ironie. Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil face au bureau et reprit.

\- Euh, oui bonjour Harry. Je vais bien merci. Je ... je voulais te parler de Ron. Tu ne ...

\- Je ne peux rien faire Hermione et tu le sais !

\- Mais tu es le Chef des Aurors et ...

\- Et ce n'est pas à ce titre que je suis impliqué dans cette affaire. Ron a lancé des _Oubliettes_ sur mes fils. Cette agression a été immédiatement transmise au Département de la Justice. En tant qu'avocate, tu en es parfaitement consciente. D'ailleurs, tu l'as toi-même admis ce soir-là au Terrier.

\- Oui mais tu sais comment se passe un Conseil. Ils vont fouiller dans son passé et ressortir tous les squelettes de son placard. Je ...

\- De quoi as-tu peur Hermione ? N'as-tu pas confiance en ton mari ?

\- Je ... ce n'est pas ça mais ... Je ... je connais Ron et je sais qu'il a sûrement des choses à se reprocher, rien que pour ses rapports. Je te rappelle que j'ai toujours surveillé vos devoirs à Poudlard. Tu dois intervenir.

\- Je ne peux pas et franchement, je ne veux pas le faire !

\- Harry ! C'est ton meilleur ami, répondit-elle la voix mourante sur ses derniers mots.

\- Mon meilleur ami n'aurait pas attaqué mes enfants ! Mon meilleur ami n'aurait pas couvert les infidélités de ma femme ! Mon meilleur ami n'aurait pas utilisé ces mêmes infidélités pour me blesser, tout ça parce que je l'avais consigné au bureau pour qu'il complète ses rapports de mission en retard ! martela-t-il en se levant pour appuyer ses mots. Oui, le dossier de Ronald est loin d'être brillant et il encourra surement des sanctions à ce propos. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas jusqu'où ils pousseront leur enquête.

\- Je ... je suis désolée Harry, mais c'est mon mari, le père de Rose et de Hugo et ...

\- Je comprends, mais comprend également que je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

\- Je ... Je ... oui, désolée Harry, répondit Hermione. Au revoir.

La jeune femme sortit, les épaules basses, tandis que Harry se rasseyait, tremblant encore de colère.

TBC


	7. La Commission

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J. K. Rowlings

Pairing : HP/DM

Et voici un chapitre très attendu !

Bonne lecture à tous.

 **Chapitre V : la Commission**

 **Lundi 11 décembre 2017**

Le jour du Conseil arriva très vite et Harry était extrêmement nerveux. Il avait déjà brûlé les œufs brouillés du matin, présenté des tranches de bacon calciné à l'extérieur et cru à l'intérieur et pire, il avait réussi à faire tourner le chocolat chaud de Lily.

Mi exaspéré, mi compatissant, Draco finit par le chasser de la cuisine, décrétant qu'il était hors de question qu'il meure d'empoisonnement et qu'il s'occuperait de la préparation du petit-déjeuner lui-même. Pas dupe, Harry quitta la cuisine pour aller arpenter le salon.

Dès que son amant fut hors de vue, Draco appela l'un des elfes de maison du Manoir Malefoy. La petite créature se fit un plaisir de préparer un repas complet, avec des œufs, du porridge, des pancakes et du bacon grillé.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Harry voulut conduire Lily à l'école, mais Draco s'interposa une nouvelle fois.

\- Stressé comme tu l'es, tu serais capable de l'amener à Poudlard, dit-il pince-sans-rire.

\- Grrmmlll ...

Lorsque Draco revint de l'école, Harry n'avait pas cessé ses allées et venues dans le salon. S'adossant au montant de la porte, il observa son amant avec un peu d'inquiétude. Il savait que la journée allait être très difficile.

\- Harry, l'appela-t-il doucement.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? sursauta violemment l'interpellé.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Tu ne peux rien faire !

\- Oui, je sais mais tu te rends compte de ce qui va se passer ! Et si ...

\- Et si rien du tout ! scanda Draco stoppant les va-et-vient en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de l'Auror, de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Mais ...

\- Tu ne peux rien faire ! répéta-t-il. Ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui ne dépend pas de toi !

\- Je ... je sais, mais ... Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ?

\- Eh bien, pour ce que j'en sais, tout dépendra de la personne qui a dû préparer la Commission ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Harry, souffla Draco, c'est toi le Chef des Aurors. Tu devrais savoir comment ça se déroule non ?

\- ... Tu ... Tu crois qu'ils sauront pour les enfants ?

Après la visite à Sainte-Mangouste et les insinuations de Draco face à Ronald Weasley, Harry avait longuement interrogé le blond. Il avait appris comment ce dernier avait constitué des dossiers sur lui-même et tous ses proches pour, de son propre aveu, pouvoir les faire chanter ou les accabler lors d'une telle situation. Cependant, leurs relations ayant changé, il avait renoncé à une telle utilisation. Et Harry avait parfaitement compris ses motivations. Même lui avait gardé un œil attentif sur ses anciens « ennemis » de Poudlard.

\- Je l'ignore. J'ai moi-même fait appel à des détectives, moldus et sorciers, pour trouver toutes ces informations. Tout repose sur la personne qui a été désignée pour construire le dossier.

A ces mots, Harry pâlit encore un peu plus, alarmant son amant.

\- Tu sais qui a été chargé de cette tâche ! Mais bien sûr, les membres de la Commission ont été cités dans ta convocation. Dis-moi, qui est-ce ?

\- Nott, murmura Harry.

\- Nott ? Tu ... Tu veux dire Théodore Nott, mon ami.

\- Mmm.

\- Oh par Merlin !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il ... il n'y avait pas plus méticuleux que lui à Serpentard. Tu peux être sûr qu'il aura tout découvert, y compris ce que moi je n'ai pas trouvé.

\- Oh ... Pauvre Hermione, elle va être dévastée. Sa vie va être détruite...

\- Oh là, doucement, se récria Draco. Comment ça « Pauvre Hermione » ? Et toi là-dedans ? Et tes enfants ? Ils ne vont pas souffrir de cette situation peut-être ? Toute cette histoire est de la faute de ce maudit rouquemoute ! Il n'a qu'à assumer maintenant !

\- Oui mais, rend-toi compte Hermione va découvrir tout ça et ...

\- Et ? Excuse-moi, mais pour quelqu'un qui s'est toujours voulu montrer qu'elle était la meilleure et la plus intelligente de Poudlard, elle aurait mieux fait d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est un comble quand même ! Sans compter qu'elle se prétend la meilleure des avocats de tout le monde Sorcier !

\- Mais moi non plus ...

\- Ne viens pas me faire croire que tu ignorais le comportement de la Belette femelle. Je te connais. Tu t'es sacrifié pour le bien-être de tes enfants ! Tu t'es plié à des coutumes ancestrales alors qu'on ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette ... nymphomane veuille les appliquer. Tu as encore joué ton rôle de parfait petit héros qui se sacrifie pour tout le monde. Le parfait Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur !

\- Mais ...

\- Stop Harry ! Arrête de toujours faire passer les autres avant toi ! Et pour Granger, franchement elle n'a qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même.

\- Tu es dur, murmura Harry.

\- Non, absolument pas ! Elle n'a jamais rien remis en question. Elle prend toujours tout pour argent comptant. Tu n'es pas responsable si elle a fait de même pour sa vie de famille.

Harry baissa la tête, conscient que Draco avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre son amie, même s'il reconnaissait que cette dernière l'avait sérieusement énervé lors de sa visite à son bureau la semaine précédente, quand elle était venue plaider la cause de son mari, sans tenir compte du préjudice que lui-même et ses enfants avaient subi.

\- Ecoute-moi, reprit Draco. Imagine qu'un savant de génie découvre une étoile verte à des milliards de kilomètres de la Terre. La lumière de cet astre influe sur le spectre des couleurs perçu par l'œil humain. En réalité, le ciel n'est pas bleu mais jaune pisseux, le vert est une déclinaison de mauve, le rouge est bleu, le jaune est brun et ainsi de suite. Il rédige un bouquin qu'il fait préfacer par de grands noms de la magie et tu peux être sûr que Granger va militer pour que les médicomages découvrent une potion, un sort ou n'importe quoi pour permettre à tout un chacun de voir les couleurs réelles au lieu de ce que l'on perçoit actuellement.

L'Auror ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à la description fantasque de son amant. Le pire, c'est que son affabulation était tout à fait réaliste quant à la réaction que pourrait avoir Hermione dans une situation similaire. Elle avait toujours eu le tort de prendre le contenu des livres pour gallion comptant.

\- Harry, toute cette situation, tu la subis. Weasley est le seul responsable. Il a profité de ta tolérance pendant des années. Déjà à l'école, il exploitait ta célébrité et il n'a jamais arrêté d'y avoir recours, te blâmant quand cela l'arrangeait. Je suis persuadé que son attaque sur tes enfants était parfaitement calculée, y compris son soi-disant échec dans le lancer de l'Oubliette.

\- Quoi ?

\- Réfléchis, mon petit lion, sourit ironiquement Draco. Comment deux gamins, même futés comme les tiens, auraient pu échapper à un Auror entraîné et une femme, leur mère, prise en flagrant délit ?

\- Tu ...tu veux dire qu'il a voulu ...

\- Te faire du mal, se venger, te détruire, te ...

\- C'est bon ! Arrête ! s'écria Harry, blanc comme un linge.

En voyant la réaction du brun, Draco fut pris d'un remord. Il n'avait pas voulu le bouleverser à ce point mais il ne supportait pas non plus de le voir conserver ses œillères.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne voulais pas ...

\- Non ... Je ... je comprends. Finalement, j'ai fait comme Hermione, j'ai refusé d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Oui, mais ça ne justifie pas que ...

\- Draco ? dit le brun en l'interrompant vivement.

\- Oui ?

\- Je croyais qu'un Malefoy avait toujours raison ! Qu'un Malefoy ne devait jamais s'excuser !

\- Oh ! Tu ... Je ...

Harry ne put retenir un rire à la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Après un temps de crispation, ce dernier se mit à rire aussi et la tension qui les habitait tous deux se réduisit considérablement.

Ravi de son effet, Draco enlaça fortement Harry avant de s'écarter en le tenant à bout de bras.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parte. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard.

\- Mmmm, tu as raison, répondit-il, regrettant déjà la chaleur de ses bras.

\- Bien, je vais nous faire transplaner dans le Hall des Arrivées, ce sera plus sûr.

\- Heu, Dray, je sais transplaner tu sais.

\- Oui, oui ... mais tendu comme tu l'es, tu serais capable de te désartibuler et comme tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, tu vas te transformer en puzzle humain.

\- Oh ! non mais ça va pas ...

\- Chut ... laisse-moi faire, murmura le blond avec une prière dans les yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux hommes reprirent pied au Ministère, toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers le Département de la Justice Magique. Arrivés dans le couloir, ils aperçurent les Weasley. Hermione était assise sur un banc, face à la porte de la salle d'audience tandis que Ron faisait les cent pas, grommelant et râlant à mi-voix. Il se figea en voyant apparaître Harry puis se précipita à sa rencontre.

\- T'es là, sale traître ! Non mais tu te rends compte des conséquences de tes actes, éructa-t-il. A cause de toi, je risque de perdre mon boulot ! Ça ne te fait rien de savoir que ma famille va finir sous les ponts si je ne peux plus subvenir à leurs besoins ? Et ma sœur ? Tu réalises qu'elle risque de perdre sa main parce que tu joues encore les victimes ! Finalement, tu portes vraiment malheur à tous ceux qui t'entourent !

Hermione s'était levée précipitamment quand Ron avait commencé à crier, prête à intervenir pour le calmer, mais elle s'était arrêtée net en entendant la diatribe de son époux. La mesquinerie dont il faisait preuve la laissait sans voix.

De son côté, Harry était tétanisé. Les paroles du roux réveillaient de très mauvais souvenirs. Draco posa une main sur l'épaule du Chef des Aurors pour lui apporter son soutien, attirant de ce fait l'attention du roux sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là la Fouine ? Les Mangemorts n'ont rien à faire ici !

Malefoy se contenta de le toiser de haut en bas, sans répondre, ce qui énerva encore plus Weasley qui prit une jolie teinte aubergine. Il levait le bras pour frapper quand Hermione réagit enfin et le tira en arrière. Sans tenir compte de l'agressivité de la Belette, Draco se tourna vers Harry.

\- Je dois te laisser. Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Tu peux compter sur Théo pour avoir un dossier plus solide que la carapace d'un scroutt à pétard. Et si l'audience n'est pas finie à temps, j'irai chercher Lily à l'école et nous t'attendrons à l'appartement.

\- Merci.

Harry lui fit un micro-sourire et le suivit du regard, détaillant sa démarche assurée. Au moment où Draco tourna le coin du couloir, la porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvrit sur un Dawlish particulièrement renfrogné. Il écarquilla cependant les yeux en découvrant Ronald maintenu d'une poigne de fer par Hermione, puis les invita à entrer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La salle était assez petite. Une longue table pourvue de trois sièges était placée sur une estrade, juste en face de la porte. Un bureau était installé perpendiculairement à cette dernière, en contrebas. Dessus, il y avait une pile de parchemins avec un encrier et une plume à papote officielle. C'était la place du greffier, assumée par Dawlish. Un autre bureau était placé juste en face, destiné à l'Enquêteur. Le reste de la salle était garni de deux tables plus petites, face à la plate-forme, et de quelques bancs.

John dirigea les Weasley vers la table de gauche et Harry à droite. Ils s'étaient à peine assis qu'une porte dérobée s'ouvrit pour laisser passage aux membres de la Commission.

Surpris, Dawlish se précipita à sa table et énonça vivement :

\- La Commission Disciplinaire 93177147 du 11 décembre 2017 est ouverte. Elle se tiendra à huis clos et sera présidée par Miss Pénélope Deauclaire, vice-présidente du Département de la Justice Magique, Monsieur Gawain Robards, ancien chef des Aurors, remplaçant de Monsieur Harry Potter, présent en qualité de partie civile et Monsieur Brian Watson, Auror Senior, désigné par la Magie en tant que pair de l'Accusé Ronald Weasley. L'enquête a été menée par Monsieur Théodore Nott, du département des Mystères.

\- QUOI ? hurla Weasley. COMMENT EST-CE QU'UN FOUTU SERPENTARD A PU ÊTRE ENGAGÉ AU MINISTÈRE ? C'EST UN MANGEMORT QUI DEVRAIT CROUPIR À AZKABAN, COMME MALEFOY ET TOUS LES AUTRES !

\- TAISEZ-VOUS, AUROR WEASLEY ! tonna Robards.

\- Mais par Merlin, Chef, c'est un serpent, un immonde ...

\- Suffit ! Un mot de plus et nous ajoutons la diffamation et les insultes à la liste des charges, intervint Deauclaire.

\- M...

\- Assieds-toi Ron, tu aggraves ton cas, siffla Hermione en tirant sur le bras de son mari.

En entendant les récriminations de son ex-beau-frère, Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel. Malgré toutes les années passées, il restait bloqué dans ses rancœurs d'adolescent et refusait de voir que les gens avaient changé.

\- Bien ! Monsieur Nott, veuillez nous exposer les faits, demanda la présidente.

\- En date du mercredi 8 novembre 2017, l'Auror Ronald Weasley a produit un sortilège d'Oubliette sur le sorcier mineur James Sirius Potter, né le 15 mai 2004, confirmé par l'examen du pédiatricomage de Sainte-Mangouste, Justin Finch-Fletchley. D'après le _Priori Incantatum_ effectué sur la baguette du prévenu, deux autres sorts de mémoire ont été produits ainsi que cinq _Stupefix_ sur un laps de temps très court.

\- Sait-on comment le sorcier mineur a pu être en contact avec l'auror Weasley ? Ne devait-il pas être à l'école à cette date ? interrogea Pénélope.

\- D'après la directrice de Poudlard, Madame Minerva McGonagall, l'Auror Weasley s'est présenté à son bureau pour lui annoncer que le Chef des Aurors Potter avait été blessé lors d'une mission et que ce dernier lui avait demandé de lui amener ses enfants à l'hôpital.

\- Et où les sortilèges ont-ils été lancés ? interrogea Watson.

\- L'information doit encore être vérifiée lors de l'audition de l'inculpé. Il semble que l'Auror Weasley ait fait une étape avant de se présenter à Sainte-Mangouste. A ce moment, il était accompagné de Madame Ginevra Weasley, ex-Potter, et de James Sirius Remus Potter.

\- Et où était le deuxième fils Potter ? demanda Robards.

\- D'après les témoignages, il serait arrivé à l'hôpital en compagnie de Monsieur Draco Malefoy plusieurs minutes avant l'arrivée de Monsieur Weasley et ses accompagnants.

\- Draco Malefoy ? s'étonna Robards. En quoi est-il intervenu ?

\- D'après mon collègue, Daniel Firth, il aurait réceptionné Albus Severus Potter au Ministère. L'enfant voulait voir son père. Monsieur Malefoy sachant que l'Auror Potter était à Sainte-Mangouste l'y a accompagné aussitôt.

\- Une réaction avisée, dit-il avec un air appréciateur.

Harry releva vivement la tête, étonné de la remarque de son ancien supérieur. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que Draco serait vilipendé pour son action. Il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait été interrogé sur cette histoire avant de se dire qu'il était logique qu'il ait dû témoigner.

\- Y a-t-il d'autres griefs qui peuvent être retenus à l'encontre de l'Auror Weasley ? questionna Robards qui jetait à son ancien subalterne des regards noirs.

\- Son dossier présente de nombreuses lacunes qui vu leur nombre auraient déjà dû entraîner quelques blâmes, voire même des suspensions. Certaines insuffisances auraient d'ailleurs pu avoir des conséquences graves, tant pour ses collègues que pour les civils.

\- Mmm, musa Pénélope. Nous étudierons cela. Et pour le reste ?

\- Comme d'habitude, nous avons effectué une enquête de moralité et ...

\- QUOI ? CE FOUTU MAGE NOIR A OSÉ FOUINER DANS MA VIE PRIVÉE ! JE VAIS TE ...

\- WEASLEY ! tonna l'ancien auror en chef. BOUCLEZ-LA ! VOUS ÉCOPEREZ D'UNE AMENDE COMPLÉMENTAIRE POUR OUTRAGE AU CONSEIL. CONTINUEZ COMME ÇA ET JE VOUS COLLE À AZKABAN POUR UN MOIS.

Gawain Robards était un Auror de la veille école. Il avait mené la majeure partie de sa carrière sous la menace de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom mais il avait aussi appris à faire la part des choses. Après la victoire de Potter ou de Celui-qui-a-vaincu, comme les journalistes se plaisaient encore à le surnommer, il avait été débordé par la chasse aux Mangemorts et les procès qui s'en étaient suivis. Il avait bien dû admettre que nombre d'enfants de Mangemorts reconnus avaient été contraints par leurs parents de rejoindre leurs rangs. Apprendre que Draco Malefoy avait apporté son aide au fils Potter ne l'avait donc pas tant étonné que cela.

Par contre, voir qu'un gamin, comme ils les considéraient encore, restait ancré dans ses convictions l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Sans compter qu'il avait toujours vu Weasley comme un arriviste fainéant.

Dans son coin, Dawlish surveillait attentivement les prises de note par la plume à papote. Il ne put empêcher un sourire goguenard de fleurir sur ses lèvres face à la réprimande. Lui non plus n'appréciait pas Ronald.

\- C'est votre dernier avertissement. J'espère que tout est bien clair, Auror Weasley ! insista la présidente.

\- Grmmrllr ...

\- Pardon ? accentua encore Pénélope.

\- Je ... oui j'ai bien compris, rechigna Ronald.

\- Bien, continuons. Vous disiez Monsieur Nott ?

\- Nous avons effectué une enquête de routine ainsi qu'une filature selon les procédures habituelles.

\- Le résultat ? demanda Gawain avec suspicion.

\- Plutôt négatif. Elle aurait été conduite avant l'engagement de Monsieur Weasley, il ne serait jamais devenu Auror.

Hermione se raidit fortement sur sa chaise, hésitant entre retenir Ron qui s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à bondir, hurler avec lui contre Théodore qui débitait ses réponses sans émotions apparentes ou même prendre à partie son mari pour connaître tous ses secrets.

Harry, pour sa part, s'était tassé sur son siège. Draco avait eu raison, son ami avait vraiment été minutieux dans ses recherches. Le reste de l'audience promettait d'être chaotique. Il était certain que Ron ne s'était pas interrogé sur le déroulement d'une commission, et si Hermione avait tenté de lui en parler, il avait sûrement fait la sourde oreille. S'il croyait pouvoir se sortir de cette affaire sur sa bonne mine, il allait rapidement déchanter.

\- Auror Weasley, nous allons entendre votre témoignage. Veuillez venir prendre place devant moi, requit la Vice-Présidente du Département de la Justice Magique.

Avec un air bravache, le rouquin se leva et s'approcha de la table des membres du Conseil. Il se tint bien droit, les bras croisés dans le dos, les jambes solidement plantées dans le sol.

\- Monsieur Nott, vous interrogerez le témoin en vous basant sur le rapport d'enquête.

En entendant ces mots, Ron voulut s'insurger pour la énième fois mais une vive lueur colorée l'en empêcha. Alors que Théo s'était approché de lui, un cercle de runes s'était activé, les englobant tous deux.

Surprise, Hermione tenta de les déchiffrer avant qu'elles ne s'éteignent, mais ne put en reconnaitre que quelques-unes. Elles lui suffirent cependant pour comprendre qu'un Cercle de Vérité avait été invoqué. En détaillant les murs autour d'elle, elle comprit que le cercle enclavait toute la salle, mais que ses effets étaient plus concentrés au centre.

\- Auror Weasley, veuillez décliner vos nom, grade et entrée en fonction.

\- Ron Weasl..., bégaya-t-il avant de virer au rouge carmin, tandis qu'une brume noire l'entourait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que t'a encore fait, sale ...

\- Weasley, claqua une nouvelle fois Gawain. Faites fonctionner la masse informe qui vous sert de cerveau ! Vous êtes au centre d'un Cercle de Vérité !

\- Je croyais qu'en tant qu'Auror, vous étiez au courant des procédures mises en place durant les procès et commissions, s'étonna Pénélope Deauclaire. Monsieur Nott, pourriez-vous l'éclairer ?

\- Bien sûr, Madame la Présidente. Suite aux nombreux procès s'étant tenus à la suite de la Victoire, on a constaté que beaucoup d'accusés résistaient à l'administration du Veritaserum. Apparemment, Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-Nom avait fait développer une potion pour immuniser ses partisans. Après de longues recherches, le Département des Mystères a opté pour l'activation de Cercles de Vérité dans toutes les salles d'audience, de façon à soumettre tous les intervenants à un sortilège élaboré les empêchant de mentir ou de travestir, même légèrement, la vérité. En ne mentionnant pas son nom complet, le sortilège considère un mensonge par omission.

\- Merci, Monsieur Nott. Veuillez reprendre l'interrogatoire.

\- Auror Weasley, veuillez décliner vos nom, grade et entrée en fonction.

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley, Auror Senior, entré en fonction le 1er Septembre 2000.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous quitté le bureau en date du 29 novembre ?

\- Je devais faire une co...

Une nouvelle fois, une ombre ténébreuse l'enveloppa.

\- Auror Weasley, le tableau de service indique que vous étiez consigné au bureau pour rédiger des rapports en souffrance. Pourquoi avez-vous quitté le bureau en date du 29 novembre ? reprit Nott.

\- Je ... J'ai ... appris que ... Harry avait ... été blessé ... lors de la mission, haleta Ronald, voulant résister au sort. Je ... c'était ... une bonne ... occasion.

\- Une occasion pour quoi ?

\- Je ... je ..., bégaya le roux qui arborait maintenant une grimace d'inconfort douloureux.

\- Plus vous résisterez, plus la douleur sera forte, Auror Weasley, indiqua Théo.

\- JE T'EMM...

\- WEASLEY, NE VOUS AVISEZ SURTOUT PAS DE TERMINER CETTE PHRASE ! cria Gawain Robards. SOYEZ UN HOMME ET ASSUMEZ VOS ACTES !

\- Je voulais me venger, murmura l'Auror, espérant que personne ne pourrait entendre.

Un sursaut secoua toutes les personnes présentes. Il était clair que Ron ne voulait pas être entendu, mais un sort de Sonorus modéré avait également été appliqué à la salle afin que tous puissent entendre les déclarations des personnes interrogées.

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous vous venger ?

\- Je ... Il n'y en a toujours que pour lui : le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-vaincu, un septième fils pour mes parents, le meilleur des Aurors, ... avec son petit air d'enfant de chorale. Il ne mérite pas toute cette attention ! Ce n'est qu'un stupide sorcier ordinaire qui pleure dans les jupes de tout le monde pour se faire bien voir ! Et il porte malheur à tous ceux qui l'approchent, les condamnant à mort ! Sans moi, il n'aurait jamais réussi ! Il n'aurait pas récupéré la Pierre Philosophale. Il n'aurait pas découvert la Chambre des Secrets. Il n'aurait pas sauvé son Parrain. Il n'aurait pas gagné le Tournoi de la Coupe de Feu. Et surtout, il n'aurait pas vaincu Vous-savez-qui !

Pendant quelques instants, tous fixèrent leur regard sur le rouquin qui pavoisait maintenant. Hermione était outrée de son arrogance et il était clair qu'elle monopolisait toute sa concentration pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Avec un regard indéchiffrable, Théodore reprit.

\- De quelle manière vouliez-vous vous venger ?

\- Cet imbécile est incapable de voir que sa femme le trompe depuis des années. Depuis avant leur mariage même ! pavoisa-t-il.

\- Et ?

\- Le meilleur moyen de le blesser était de s'en prendre à ses enfants ! Un miracle d'ailleurs qu'ils soient bien les siens, si vous voulez mon avis ! ricana-t-il méchamment.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait aux enfants ?

\- Je suis allé les chercher à Poudlard. McGo n'a pas discuté quand je lui ai dit que j'agissais à la demande de Potter. Elle n'a même pas vérifié. Je les ai emmenés à Godric's Hollow. Je savais que Ginny y était avec son amant. Je voulais que les gosses la voient en plein ébat.

\- Comment saviez-vous que Miss Weasley serait sur place ?

\- Elle est réglée comme une horloge. Toute la semaine, elle profite de l'absence de sa famille pour ramener des amants, réguliers ou simplement de passage. Elle dit qu'elle en a besoin pour supporter les plans pépères de son mari.

\- Et que s'est-il passé ?

\- Comme prévu. Les gosses ont surpris leur mère se faisant tringler sur la table de la cuisine. Smith s'activait comme un sauvage et elle appréciait vu les cris qu'elle poussait. Et puis, il a juté comme un âne, le salaud !

Un hoquet secoua la salle face à la vulgarité de la déclaration.

\- MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! cria Deauclaire, clairement choquée. Contenez-vous !

\- Il semble que le Cercle de Vérité lui accorde une grande franchise lorsqu'il n'agit pas contre son égo, Madame la Présidente, tenta d'expliquer Nott. Quelle a été sa réaction ? continua-t-il à l'encontre de Ron avec une infime grimace de dégoût.

\- Quand elle s'est rendue compte de notre présence, elle a hurlé pour que je lance un Oubliette aux gamins et elle s'est mise à leur courir après dès qu'elle a récupéré sa baguette, même si elle était encore à poil. Smith s'est carapaté en laissant ses vêtements sur place.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- J'ai voulu les stupefixer, mais James s'est interposé. Il a poussé son frère dans la Cheminée avant qu'on ait pu l'arrêter.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous effacé la mémoire de votre neveu si le plus jeune avait quand même réussi à s'enfuir ?

\- Ginny a insisté. Elle disait qu'elle s'occuperait de discréditer Albus si jamais il parlait.

\- Mmm ... Revenons aux raisons qui vous ont conduit à vouloir ... la surprendre. Comment étiez-vous au courant de sa ... conduite ?

\- Je l'ai aperçue un jour. C'était quelques semaines avant son mariage. Elle était dans une ruelle du Londres moldu et se faisait prendre par deux hommes. Je ... j'ai voulu ... la faire chanter.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- Des gallions ! Potter est riche mais il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée d'en faire profiter ses amis.

\- Miss Weasley a-t-elle accéder à votre demande ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle ... elle savait des choses.

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Elle ... elle savait que j'avais une liaison.

\- Comment une liaison pouvait-elle représenter une menace ?

\- ... Je venais ... de me fiancer ...

\- Si l'on s'appuie sur les traditions des Sangs Purs, ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Her ... Hermione n'aurait pas compris. Je ...

\- Encore une fois, cela n'aurait rien changé à votre statut, sinon transformer votre future vie de couple en enfer, si tant est qu'elle soit devenue une réalité après une telle révélation, insista Théo. Que savait-elle d'autre ? Qui était votre amante, à moins que l'on ne parle d'un amant ?

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PÉDALE ! ESPÈCE DE DÉGÉ...

\- WEASLEY ! cria Deauclaire. Quelle que soit l'issue de cette affaire, je vous condamne d'ores et déjà à six mois d'emprisonnement !

\- Mais ...

\- Taisez-vous ! Monsieur Nott, continuez.

\- Bien, Madame la Présidente. Donc, quelle est le nom de votre maîtresse ?

\- La ... Lavande Brown.

\- C'est pour elle que vous aviez besoin d'argent ?

\- Je ... Oui, entre autre.

\- Miss Brown a disparu du Monde Sorcier depuis la fin des années 2000. Des rumeurs ont couru selon lesquelles elle avait succombé aux blessures infligées par Greyback lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. Savez-vous où elle est ?

\- Elle vit dans une petite bourgade, à proximité de Romsey, dans les Cornouailles.

\- Pourquoi s'est-elle retirée dans le monde moldu ?

\- Elle ne voulait pas qu'on voie ses cicatrices et puis ... Elle ... Elle ... est tombée enceinte.

A ces mots, Hermione glapit de surprise. Elle regarda Ron avec une totale incompréhension, la trahison clairement visible sur son visage pâli. Quelques larmes menacèrent de déborder.

Harry la considéra avec commisération. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours détesté la jeune femme qu'elle voyait comme une rivale. Apprendre que son mari avait continué à la fréquenter malgré leurs propres liens allait la détruire. Leur séparation s'annonçait inéluctable.

Après quelques profondes respirations, elle se redressa, dardant sur son époux un regard qui lui promettait les pires représailles.

\- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas épousée ? reprit Théodore après un regard d'excuse envers Hermione. Vous savez comment la société considère les filles-mères.

\- ... Je devais ... Je devais me marier avec Hermione ... quelques mois ... plus tard ... quand elle l'a appris. Je ... je ne ... voulais ... pas ... changer mes ... projets. Je ... ne voulais ... pas d'un ... enfant. Et puis ...

\- Oui ?

\- PAR MERLIN, JE SUIS UN HÉROS DE LA GUERRE ! cria-t-il. JE NE VOULAIS PAS QUE CETTE SALOPE DE SKEETER TERNISSE MA RÉPUTATION !

\- Mais si vous l'aviez épousée, votre ... réputation aurait été sauve.

\- Pas avec Skeeter ! Et puis la notoriété d'Hermione est bien plus étendue que celle de Lavande.

\- Donc vous avez préféré abandonner mère et enfant ... pour votre image.

\- Non !

\- Comment ça non ?

\- Je ... j'ai continué ... à la ... voir. Je ... je lui ... lui ai donné ... de l'argent.

\- Pour qu'elle avorte ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je ... pour qu'elle puisse ... s'installer et ... subvenir aux ... besoins du bébé ...

\- Où avez-vous trouvé l'argent nécessaire ?

\- Je ... c'est ... Ginny ?

\- Miss Weasley vous a fourni l'argent ? Je croyais qu'elle avait refusé.

\- Hem ... oui. Elle a dit que comme je connaissais ses secrets, elle voulait bien ... m'aider pour les miens. Nous pourrions ... nous surveiller mutuellement.

\- Comment a-t-elle fait ? Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de revenus à l'époque, malgré son statut de joueuse de Quidditch.

\- Elle ... elle a ... fait ... signer ... une ...

\- WEASLEY, ARRETEZ DE TERGIVERSER ! éclata Gawain.

\- Elle a fait signer une procuration à Potter.

\- Une procuration pour quoi ?

\- Pour qu'elle ait accès à tous ses coffres. Elle a prétendu que c'était pour les frais du ménage et pour les enfants, comme ça elle ne devrait pas l'ennuyer à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin d'argent pour la maison. Et il a tout gobé.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que vous avez continué à la fréquenter ?

\- No... tenta de mentir Ron, une aura noire commençant à l'entourer. Ou... Oui. Je ... je vais ... j'essaye d'aller les ... voir tous les ... quinze jours, termina-t-il en s'affaissant.

\- Donc on peut considérer que vous menez une double vie ?

\- N... oui, répondit-il avant de baisser la tête.

\- Quelles sont vos relations actuelles avec Miss Brown ?

\- Je ... nous ... nous sommes mariés, souffla-t-il.

A ces mots, Hermione s'agrippa violement à la table, comme pour se retenir de sauter sur son conjoint pour le mettre en pièces. Elle croisa le regard de Nott avant que celui-ci ne reprenne, gardant un visage impassible.

\- Mariés ? Comment est-ce possible ? Vous nous avez dit avoir refusé de l'épouser ?

\- Nous ... nous avons contracté une alliance moldue, devant un pâtre.

\- Un pâtre ? demanda Watson, perdu.

\- Ben oui, un de ces mages qui conduisent des cérémonies dans le Monde Moldu.

\- Oh, d'accord, vous voulez dire un prêtre, reprit son collègue, s'attirant un regard noir du Rouquin.

\- Je vois, intervint Nott. Et quand vous êtes-vous mariés ?

\- Euh ... en 2002.

\- Et plus précisément ? Quelle est la date exacte ?

\- Le 1er Mars 2002, le jour de mon anniversaire.

\- Mmmm. Comme ce mariage est postérieur à celui contracté avec Miss Granger, il n'a pas été - reconnu par la Magie.

\- SALAUD ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! TU N'ES QU'UN TRAÎTRE, UN POLYGAME !

\- Madame Weasley, intervint vivement Pénélope Deauclaire. Même si je partage votre sentiment, je vous prierai de vous contenir !

\- Je ... je ... Excusez-moi, je ... me suis laissé emporter. Je ...

\- Je comprends, mais je vous demanderai de rester calme, dans la mesure du possible. Nul doute que vous trouverez un moyen de régler cette ... situation plus tard.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, mais sa posture promettait une dispute homérique dès qu'elle pourrait mettre la main sur son prétendu époux.

\- Vous avez déclaré « aller les voir ». Qu'en est-il de votre situation familiale dans le monde moldu ?

\- Je ... nous ... avons ... six enfants, déglutit difficilement le roux.

\- Six ? hoqueta Watson qui fixait désormais Ron avec un air ahuri.

\- Développez, insista Théo, qui lui regardait Hermione avec commisération, sachant que les nouvelles déclarations ne feraient que la blesser d'avantage.

\- Je ... Ronalda est née le 14 février 2001. RJ, pour Ronald Junior, l'a suivie le 25 avril 2005. Abélard et Fénimore sont venus au monde le 6 juin 2008 et les jumelles, Plectrude et Pélagie, le 29 novembre 2011.

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre à l'entente des prénoms choisis mais furent étouffés par les sanglots d'Hermione. L'ironie du sort voulait que chaque date corresponde pour elle à un évènement particulier, représentant ainsi un véritable coup de couteau dans le cœur. Le 14 février était sa date de mariage, le 25 avril était celle de la naissance de sa fille et la naissance des jumeaux correspondait à celle de son propre fils.

\- Vos enfants ont-ils reçu leur lettre de Poudlard ?

\- Heu ... on ne vou ..., s'étrangla Ronald.

\- N'essayez pas de mentir, Auror Weasley, cela ne sert à rien ! le tança Théo.

\- Je ... non. Sonttscmol.

\- Pardon ?

\- Sont tous cracmols, balbutia le roux qui rougit d'embarras, de honte et de colère de devoir reconnaître ce qu'il considérait comme une déficience.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la salle, chacun essayant de digérer les informations.

Dawlish buvait du petit lait. Il était finalement ravi d'avoir été désigné greffier sur cette affaire, pouvant ainsi assister à la déchéance de Weasley. La seule chose regrettable était qu'il était soumis au secret professionnel. Il ne pourrait donc pas profiter de la situation.

Watson semblait abasourdi. Même si, à l'instar de nombre de ses collègues, il n'appréciait pas l'attitude de Ron qui, comme disaient les Moldus, se la jouait, il ne s'attendait pas à la gravité de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Comme l'avait déclaré Nott au début de la séance, de telles informations l'auraient disqualifié lors de son engagement si elles avaient été connues. On attendait des Aurors une conduite irréprochable dans tous les domaines.

Deauclaire scrutait Ronald avec une moue de dégoût. Elle avait toujours considéré le cadet des Weasley comme un arriviste, à l'instar de son frère Percy. Elle était sortie quelques temps avec ce dernier avant de se rendre compte de la fatuité et surtout de la vacuité du personnage. Elle plaignait également Hermione d'avoir dû apprendre la trahison de son mari dans de telles circonstances. Si elle le pouvait, elle l'aiderait à se venger. Au vu des informations qu'ils venaient d'entendre, elle craignait la suite de l'audience qui s'attarderait plus sur le côté professionnel.

Gawain Robards fulminait. Il n'avait jamais compris la propension de Potter a toujours vouloir protéger les manquements de son ami. Pour lui, l'intégration de Weasley dans le corps des Aurors était une erreur monumentale et la situation actuelle lui donnait raison. De son point de vue, cette « caricature » d'homme apportait le déshonneur sur toute leur profession, de par sa paresse, son laxisme et son insubordination. Et dire que cet opportuniste avait été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin pour ses hauts faits. Il doutait maintenant de leur véracité. Avec un ricanement, il se rappela qu'il était d'ores et déjà condamné à 6 mois d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, ce qui lui retirerait officiellement ce titre honorifique. Sans compter que l'audience allait seulement aborder le volet professionnel et avec Théodore Nott à la manœuvre, le résultat ne serait pas beau à voir.

Avec un soupir, il se dit qu'il était dommage que les Détraqueurs ne soient plus les gardiens de la tristement célèbre prison. Après la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-Nom, le Ministère avait décidé de se passer de leurs services – trop versatiles et incontrôlables, avait-on jugé à l'époque. Ils avaient été remplacés par des suppresseurs de magie qui produisaient le même effet de désespoir sur les prisonniers. Weasley allait goûter à ce traitement sous peu.

Harry était raide sur sa chaise, ses poings se fermant convulsivement, prêt à agripper sa baguette. Il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Il était à deux doigts de sortir de cette salle en courant pour aller confronter la garce qui avait été sa femme. Avoir la confirmation qu'elle avait elle-même incité son frère à jeter des Oubliettes sur ses fils le faisait enrager. Merlin seul savait jusqu'à quelles extrémités elle aurait pu en arriver.

Contraint de se contenir, Il fixait avec hargne le dos de son soi-disant meilleur ami, rêvant de le tailler en petits morceaux. Une fois encore, sa jalousie avait dicté sa ligne de conduite. Il n'avait même pas eu pitié de ses neveux. Et cette histoire selon laquelle il était en réalité à la source de toutes les victoires d'Harry l'avait abasourdi. Cet abruti avait vraiment réécrit l'histoire à sa manière. Et le pire était que comme il avait parlé sous l'action du Cercle de Vérité, cela signifiait qu'il s'agissait pour lui d'une réalité tangible. Était-il à ce point mythomane ? Pouvait-on encore considéré qu'il était sain d'esprit ?

Il se força à prendre plusieurs respirations pour tenter de se calmer. Ses yeux glissèrent sur Hermione dont les épaules voûtées tressautaient légèrement sous l'action d'un chagrin réprimé. Sentant le poids de son regard, elle releva la tête. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, semblant échanger du réconfort par ce simple lien, tous deux trahis par leurs conjoints. Heureusement que tous les participants à l'audience étaient soumis au secret professionnel.

La même pensée sembla les traverser soudain. Leurs yeux parcoururent la salle frénétiquement, observant avec attention les recoins plus sombres, les anfractuosités dans le bois ou le plâtre. Ils recherchaient le Cafard. Bien que nombre d'étages du Ministère soient protégés contre les animagi ou les appareils d'enregistrement, Skeeter était d'une efficacité redoutable pour déterrer les affaires juteuses. Même s'ils n'avaient rien trouvé, ils étaient tous deux certains que cela ne resterait pas sous silence. Un détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin enfermé à Azkaban ne passerait pas inaperçu face à cette fouineuse professionnelle. Un même soupir de désespoir franchit leurs lèvres à cette constatation.

\- Bien, reprit Pénélope. Maintenant que les faits concernant les évènements du 8 novembre dernier sont établis et que nous avons eu par la même occasion un aperçu de la ... moralité de Monsieur Weasley, je crois que nous pouvons passer au volet professionnel. Cela apportera peut-être quelques raisons de mansuétude, continua-t-elle, le doute clairement audible.

\- Je crains que cela ne soit pas le cas, Madame la Présidente, répondit Théodore. Comme je l'ai indiqué lors de l'introduction, il y a de nombreuses affaires qui semblent avoir été ... couvertes.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Les manquements n'ont jamais remis en cause les résultats des missions, mais il y a eu des incidents mineurs, des blessures légères, ...

\- Et quelles ont été les conséquences ?

\- Quasiment inexistantes. Quelques notes éparses dans le dossier.

\- Vous semblez désapprouver ? interrogea Robards, une lueur d'anticipation dans les yeux.

\- C'est plutôt que je trouve cela étrange. J'ai compulsé quelques dossiers d'Aurors remerciés et les blâmes étaient bien moins nombreux que dans celui de Monsieur Weasley.

Un ricanement peu discret retentit dans la salle et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Dawlish qui rougit d'embarras. Gawain Robards le fusilla du regard.

\- Auror Dawlish, vous n'êtes là que pour veiller à la prise de notes. Je vous prierai d'éviter toute interaction quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur.

\- Reprenons, demanda Pénélope.

\- Durant les 7 premières années, les blâmes sont identiques à ceux que l'on retrouve dans tous les dossiers : retard de remise de rapport, quelques insubordinations et maladresses sur le terrain. Des erreurs habituelles pour de jeunes Aurors débutants.

\- Pourquoi précisez-vous les 7 premières années ? demanda Robards, qui pourtant connaissait la réponse.

\- Le comportement de Weasley a changé à partir de 2007, moment de la nomination de Harry Potter au poste de Chef des Aurors. Il semble que Monsieur Weasley se soit attribué une place de ... co-dirigeant. Il se permet d'arriver en retard, de partir avant l'heure ou de s'absenter sans explications. Ses horaires sont vérifiables en croisant le tableau de service avec le système de détections de présence de baguettes du Ministère. Il a également commencé à contester les ordres des chefs d'équipe sur le terrain, faisant prendre des risques inutiles à ses collègues.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Avez-vous des exemples précis ?

\- J'ai pointé quelques situations qui auraient pu connaître une issue dramatique. La plus emblématique s'est produite en juin 2008. L'Auror Weasley a modifié les ordres reçus, prétextant qu'il était un maître en stratégie et que l'intervention nécessitait une réaction plus musclée, au risque de s'enliser.

\- De quoi s'agissait-il ?

\- Une prise d'otages. Un homme trompé par sa femme et son meilleur ami. Il les a séquestrés dans un appartement au-dessus d'un commerce du Chemin de Traverse. Le chef d'intervention voulait calmer l'homme en douceur. Weasley n'était pas de cet avis. Il a entraîné son co-équipier et a fait exploser la fenêtre qui donnait sur une cour arrière. Les bouts de verre et éclats de bois ont blessé les trois occupants, crevant un œil à la jeune femme – heureusement, les médicomages ont pu y remédier. La puissance du Bombarda a également affaibli la structure de l'immeuble qui a dû être évacué pour rénovation. L'apothicaire du rez-de-chaussée a été contraint de fermer pendant une semaine causant une perte financière, sans compter les pertes de marchandises qui ont été contaminées.

\- Mmm, je vois. D'autres cas ? demanda Deauclaire.

\- En septembre 2010, l'Auror Weasley a saboté une mission d'infiltration.

\- QUOI ? éructa Ron. SALOPARD DE SERP...

Un bang sonore retentit. Robards s'était levé et pointait sa baguette sur son ancien subordonné. Ce dernier ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un strangulot sorti de l'eau.

\- Puisque vous êtes incapable de la fermer, vous ne me laisser d'autre choix qu'un bon vieux _Silencio_ , déclara Gawain avec un rictus satisfait. Monsieur Nott, continuez.

\- Je disais donc qu'en raison de son inconséquence, une mission d'infiltration a failli provoquer la mort de l'Auror Rickman. L'Auror Weasley a été entendu au Chaudron Baveur se vantant d'avoir mis sur pied un plan visant à démanteler un réseau de potions frelatées. Il a donné nombre de détails sur l'opération et a révélé le nom de couverture de l'agent infiltré.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de poursuites à son encontre ? s'indigna Pénélope qui scrutait déjà Harry.

\- Bien sûr que si, le Chef Potter a mené une enquête minutieuse et a interrogé divers témoins ainsi que l'Auror Weasley. Des examens poussés ont révélé la présence de Potion de Confiance dans son organisme, ce qui l'aurait incité apparemment à parler.

\- Il a donc été mis hors de cause. Pourquoi soulevez-vous ce cas ?

\- Parce que suite à des études récentes, on peut désormais mesurer clairement le taux d'absorption de la plume de jobarbille, l'un des ingrédients principaux de cette concoction, ce qui était impossible à cette époque. D'après l'échantillon de sang conservé, il s'avère que la potion n'a pu être ingérée qu'après les évènements. L'Auror Weasley ne pouvait donc pas être sous son influence.

\- Vous voulez dire que Weasley aurait volontairement manipulé des preuves ? s'indigna Watson.

\- C'est la seule explication logique. De plus, certains éléments de l'enquête font envisager une manipulation.

\- Donc, il a mis son collègue en danger juste pour se faire mousser devant un parterre de soulards, constata Watson avec dégoût. Je me souviens que Rickman a été sévèrement battu et torturé lorsqu'il a été découvert. Il a quitté le service juste après. C'était l'un de nos meilleurs Aurors.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la salle. Harry s'était crispé en entendant la suspicion dans la voix de la présidente, repassant tout le dossier en revue, cherchant où il avait pu faire une erreur. La réponse de Nott l'avait partiellement soulagé, tout en l'inquiétant davantage encore. Maintenant, il se demandait ce que l'ancien Serpentard avait découvert et à quel point Ron avait pu se montrer retors.

\- Monsieur Nott, intervint Robards, vous parlez de ... manipulation ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Le lendemain de cette révélation, Weasley a été convoqué par le Chef des Aurors lors de sa prise de service. Il ressort du rapport qu'il a lui-même demandé à être soumis à des tests, déclarant qu'il s'était montré « étonnamment confiant » durant la soirée.

\- Ce point semble vous déranger, déclara Pénélope, perdue par les explications de l'enquêteur.

\- Le matin même, Weasley s'est présenté à Sainte-Mangouste sous prétexte de soigner son arachnophobie.

\- Quel est le rapport avec l'affaire ? demanda Brian Watson.

\- La plupart des psychomages utilisent des Potions de Confiance pour amener leurs patients à se détendre puis à entrer en contact avec l'objet de leur peur. Weasley n'est même pas allé au bout de la première séance. Il a quitté précipitamment le bureau dix minutes après l'absorption de la potion et n'est plus jamais revenu.

La salle plongea une nouvelle fois dans un mutisme assourdissant. Harry s'était redressé, prêt à sauter par-dessus la table pour aller étrangler le manipulateur.

\- Espèce de salopard ! Je vais t'étr...

\- MONSIEUR POTTER ! cingla Robards, qui donnait lui-même l'impression d'avoir du mal à se contenir. Même si je partage votre opinion, vous êtes dans une salle d'audience. Contenez-vous !

\- Je ... Je suis désolé. Je ...

\- Nous vous comprenons, Monsieur Potter, intervint Deauclaire. Et soyez sûr que les sanctions seront exemplaires. Maintenant, Monsieur Robards, vous pourriez peut-être lever votre sort pour que nous puissions interroger ce ... cet homme.

Gawain acquiesça avec une grimace réticente. Il aurait bien voulu envoyer un tout autre sortilège à cette espèce de pourriture de Ciseburine. Sur un geste de la Présidente, Théodore reprit l'interrogatoire.

\- Monsieur Weasley, pourriez-vous nous donner votre version des faits ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? tergiversa le roux.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous dévoilé volontairement et en public les détails de l'opération ?

\- Je n'ai pas ... commença-t-il avant de s'étrangler, l'aura noire l'entourant subitement. Je ... C'ÉTAIT MON AFFAIRE ! J'AI TRIMÉ SUR CETTE ENQUÊTE POUR POUVOIR IDENTIFIER LES MEMBRES DE CE RÉSEAU ET AU MOMENT OÙ ON SE DÉCIDE ENFIN À L'INFILTRER, ON ME MET DE CÔTÉ !

\- Il est inutile de hurler, Monsieur Weasley, répondit Nott avec un calme tellement glacial que le roux s'affaissa sur sa chaise. Savez-vous pourquoi le Chef Potter a préféré envoyer l'Auror Rickman en infiltration.

\- ... pré...du trcnu, murmura Ronald en baissant les yeux.

\- Je crois pouvoir déchiffrer qu'il a estimé que vous étiez trop connu pour pouvoir vous infiltrer ?

\- Ouais, c'est qu'il a prétendu ! Mais c'est à ça que sert le Polynectar non ? Et les Glamours ? marmona-t-il.

\- Justement non. Le Polynectar ne peut être utilisé à long terme et les Glamours sont toujours susceptibles d'être brisés. La décision du Chef Potter était tout à fait justifiée. Sans compter que l'Auror Rickman avait une grande expérience dans ce type de mission.

\- Ouais c'est ça ! grinça le rouquin, énervant d'autant plus l'assistance par son entêtement.

\- Pourquoi avoir pris un rendez-vous d'urgence le lendemain ?

\- J'ai peur des araignées. J'ai bien le droit de me soigner non ?

\- Vous n'avez cependant pas suivi la thérapie jusqu'au bout ? Aviez-vous une autre raison d'agir ?

\- N... Je ...

\- Monsieur Weasley, intervint Pénélope avec lassitude. Combien de fois devrons-nous encore vous signaler qu'il est inutile d'essayer de mentir. Le Cercle vous en empêchera toujours et le fera savoir. Je vous avertis, à chaque nouvelle tentative, vous aggraverez votre sanction. Votre situation n'est déjà pas brillante donc je vous conseille de coopérer pleinement à partir de maintenant.

\- ...

\- EST-CE QUE C'EST COMPRIS, WEASLEY ? Tonna Robards.

\- ... Oui ... Monsieur.

\- Donc, répondez à la question de Monsieur Nott. Aviez-vous une autre raison de demander un rendez-vous en urgence chez le psychomage ?

\- Je ... Je m'étais renseigné sur les procédures de soins. Je savais qu'ils administraient des Potions de Confiance pour mon type de phobie, ânonna Ron.

\- Donc, vous avez planifié de dévoiler l'opération d'infiltration, sachant qu'une enquête serait ouverte immédiatement. Vous avez vous-même proposé de vous soumettre à des examens, en prétextant avoir été « étonnamment confiant », selon vos propres termes, vous arrangeant pour absorber une concoction dont vous saviez que les effets vous apporteraient un alibi. Est-ce que je me trompe ? insista Nott.

\- Je ... N... Non. C'était mon affaire, tenta-t-il de se justifier pitoyablement.

\- Donc, par fierté mal placée, vous n'avez pas hésité à jouer avec la vie de votre collègue.

Ron ne prit pas la peine de répondre, les déductions de Théodore Nott étant inattaquables.

\- Juste pour votre information, Monsieur Weasley, reprit l'ancien Serpentard, sachez que votre contribution à cette mission était des plus élogieuses, avec la mention qu'il était regrettable, de par votre « célébrité », que vous n'ayez pas pu la mener à bien.

Weasley rougit violemment et certains se demandèrent si c'était en réaction à l'éloge implicite ou à la culpabilité. Pour Harry qui ne se faisait plus d'illusions, il était certain que Ron n'avait entendu que le compliment et s'en enorgueillissait. Hermione semblait partager le même avis puisqu'elle scrutait son époux avec un mélange de répulsion et de fascination incrédule.

\- Avez-vous d'autres exemples à nous présenter, monsieur Nott ? demanda Brian Watson d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Il y a plusieurs autres cas qui ne feraient que l'enfoncer davantage dans le Chaudron, Monsieur Watson. Ils sont tous détaillés dans le rapport d'enquête. Je me suis ... permis de dégager ces deux-là parce qu'ils étaient les plus représentatifs du comportement arrogant de Monsieur Weasley.

\- Bien, je crois qu'il est inutile de poursuivre ces débats plus longtemps dans ce cas. Monsieur Weasley, l'interpella Pénélope Deauclaire, avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?

\- Toute cette histoire n'est qu'une con...

\- WEASLEY ! cria une nouvelle fois Robards. Si vous n'avez rien de constructif à dire, vous feriez mieux de la fermer !

\- ...

\- Bien ! Vu la gravité des actes qui vous sont reprochés, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de vous inculper, reprit la vice-présidente du Département de la Justice Magique. Rien que l'utilisation de sortilèges sur des sorciers mineurs vous vaut déjà quelques années à Azkaban. Cette sentence sera aggravée par les faits dévoilés par l'enquête de Monsieur Nott et par les motivations qui les ont expliqués.

Aux mots de la présidente, Dawlish se leva pour ouvrir la porte dérobée. Il interpella les Aurors de garde qui pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Stewart et Frakes ouvrirent de grands yeux en apercevant les personnes regroupées dans la salle.

\- Messieurs, les interpella Gawain Robards, veuillez emmener cet homme immédiatement à Azkaban.

Tandis que les deux hommes encadraient un Ronald figé d'incompréhension, Pénélope reprit.

\- Monsieur Weasley, vous avez déjà été condamné à 6 mois de prison pour outrage à la Commission. Nous vous remettrons notre verdict sous quinzaine. Nous conserverons votre baguette jusqu'à ce jour, où il est plus que probable qu'elle sera brisée devant témoins, selon nos lois en raison de la gravité des accusations qui pèsent sur vous. Au vu des révélations entendues sur votre moralité, sachez que votre Ordre de Merlin est d'ores et déjà annulé.

Sur cette sentence, Pénélope se leva, suivie de Robards et Watson, pour quitter la pièce. Frakes et Stewart empoignèrent les bras de Ronald qui semblait en état de choc. Il les suivit sans même un regard pour Hermione. Au moment où la porte se refermait, Harry et elle l'entendirent murmurer une question : « Et ma pauvre Lavande ? ».

TBC…


	8. 8 Mensonges et conséquences

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J. K. Rowlings

Pairing : HP/DM

Merci pour votre enthousiasme. Voici la suite ...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Mensonges et conséquences**

Après un long moment où ils étaient restés dans un état proche de la catatonie, Hermione et Harry s'étaient séparés sur la promesse de se retrouver en fin d'après-midi chez les Weasley. L'auror était allé rejoindre Draco dans son bureau pour lui rapporter le déroulement du Conseil.

Le blond avait fait son possible pour tenter de réconforter son amant, mais il savait que ce dernier aurait du mal à se remettre d'une telle trahison. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris la volonté de celui-ci de se rendre au Terrier pour soutenir Granger. Cependant, malgré un désaccord évident, il ne l'en empêcha pas.

C'est donc en fin de journée que les deux anciens Gryffondor avaient informé Molly et Arthur que Ron avait été inculpé et emprisonné pour outrage. Les cris de protestations avaient fait trembler la maison déjà branlante.

Apprendre les graves manquements professionnels de Ronald et sa basse vengeance à l'encontre de Harry les avaient dévastés. Ils avaient déjà des doutes suite à la rencontre qui avait vu l'annulation du mariage de leur fille, mais en avoir la confirmation les avaient laissé effondrés.

Et la situation s'était encore aggravée quand Hermione, complètement défaite, leur avait rapporté les informations découvertes par l'enquêteur qui avait été chargé de la préparation de l'audience.

Les Weasley s'étaient senti déchirés entre la loyauté qu'ils ressentaient envers leur belle-fille et l'envie de connaître les autres enfants de leur fils cadet.

Après de longues discussions, des larmes et des cris, ils avaient tous convenu qu'il valait mieux garder le silence sur toute l'affaire afin de préserver leurs familles respectives.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une véritable tempête médiatique secoua le monde sorcier dans les jours qui suivirent.

Comme ils l'avaient imaginé, Rita Skeeter avait fouiné dans les couloirs du Ministère et était parvenue à se procurer le document concernant le retrait de l'Ordre de Merlin de Ronald Weasley. Elle s'était alors mise à la recherche de toutes les informations possibles pour étayer une série d'articles. Elle était bien sûr freinée dans ses démarches par sa peur d'approcher Hermione, Harry ou la famille Weasley en général. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle conservait un très mauvais souvenir de son séjour dans un bocal en verre et ne souhaitait pas réitérer l'expérience.

Cela ne l'arrêta cependant pas dans ses fabulations. Bizarrement, elle ne parla pas de l'annulation de la décoration et n'enquêta pas non plus sur la disparition de Ron.

Les premiers articles retracèrent simplement les raisons de l'obtention de l'Ordre de Merlin, étoffant de manière très romanesque les aventures que Ronald avait vécues pour mériter cet honneur. Nul doute que le roux avait de nombreuses fois raconté sa propre version des faits et que Rita en profitait désormais pour la publier.

Cependant, elle fut loin d'obtenir le succès escompté, nombre de lecteurs osant même écrire à la Gazette qu'il était scandaleux de vouloir mettre en avant un autre héros que Harry Potter.

Draco se fit d'ailleurs un plaisir de rapporter les réactions du public à un Survivant mortifié que toute cette histoire revienne pour la énième fois sur le tapis. Il était même à deux doigts d'aller hurler sous le nez de l'éditeur.

Ne pouvant charmer son public avec des histoires de pseudo-héros, Rita se rabattit sur son fonds de commerce habituel. Elle inventa.

Dans un premier temps, elle broda sur l'absence de l'Auror, extrapolant sur des missions d'infiltration, un séjour prolongé à Sainte-Mangouste pour blessures magiques ou même une mort mystérieuse.

Ce ne fut que quinze jours après la Commission, juste à la veille des vacances de Noël,- que la vérité éclata subitement, reprenant l'information d'origine de la révocation de l'Ordre de Merlin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Vendredi 22 Décembre 2017**

Harry sirotait sa deuxième tasse de café quand Draco lui tendit le journal, le visage impassible. Il s'étrangla violemment à la lecture de la Une :

« _EXCLUSIF ! LAVANDE BROWN NOUS RAPPORTE LA VERITABLE HISTOIRE DE RONALD WEASLEY !_

 _Eh oui, mes chers lecteurs, vous avez bien lu ! Lavande Brown, jeune héroïne oubliée de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, est toujours vivante et nous raconte son histoire ! »_

Sous le titre accrocheur, une large photo occupait tout le reste de la Une. Elle représentait la jeune femme, debout devant le porche d'une imposante villa, entourée de six enfants roux. Une photo de Ron était insérée dans le cadre supérieur, l'homme posant un regard bienveillant et empli d'amour sur la petite famille. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait remarquer la ressemblance étonnante des rouquins avec l'Auror, de véritables clones.

Les pages suivantes déroulaient tout un texte agrémenté de diverses photographies.

 _« A la fin de la Bataille, j'ai été abandonnée à mon sort, considérée comme morte suite à l'attaque de Greyback. Tandis que Granger et Potter paradaient de célébrations en galas, tirant à eux toute la couverture, se rengorgeant de leur soi-disant rôle primordial, seul mon Ronron s'est inquiété de moi. Il a écumé tous les hôpitaux pour me retrouver !_

 _Nous sommes tombés amoureux en sixième année. Nous étions tellement heureux. Je savais qu'il était l'homme de ma vie, le futur père de mes enfants. Mais cette garce de Granger était jalouse de moi. Elle a utilisé des artifices moldus pour obliger mon amour à me quitter et se l'est attaché plus sûrement qu'avec des philtres d'amour. Malgré le fait d'être une sorcière de Sang-pur, je n'ai rien pu faire pour contrer son influence maléfique. Quoiqu'on en dise, les moldus ont des moyens machiavéliques pour s'imposer parmi nous. Quant à Granger, je ne dois pas vous expliquer comment elle a réussi à le prendre dans ses filets. J'ai vu mon pauvre Ronron totalement ensorcelé entamer une relation avec elle, puis disparaître pendant des mois avant de revenir le jour de la Bataille._

 _S'il a pu s'éloigner un peu de cette horrible née-moldue et revenir vers moi, nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu concrétiser notre rêve d'une vie à deux. Granger lui faisait du chantage. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la place qu'elle avait acquise par traîtrise. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens la voient à nouveau comme une issue de moldus. Mon pauvre Ronron n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'elle avait prétendument contre lui pour le forcer à l'épouser._

 _Mais malgré tout, j'ai pu vivre mon conte de fée, même si pour ce faire, j'ai dû quitter mon monde au profit d'une arriviste. J'ai dû sacrifier mon honneur de sorcière en contractant un mariage moldu et j'ai donné naissance à six merveilleux enfants qui seront à jamais spolié de leur héritage... »_

Ecœuré par sa lecture, Harry rejeta le journal.

\- Par Merlin ! Comment Skeeter a-t-elle eu connaissance de cette histoire avec Lavande ?

\- Pas la moindre idée, répondit Draco, mais il faut avouer qu'elle est douée sur ce coup-là !

\- Draco, grommela Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie. Hermione va ...

\- ... devoir apprendre à gérer ses problèmes toute seule, l'interrompit fortement son amant. Je te l'ai déjà dit plus d'une fois, tu n'es pas responsable de sa situation. De plus, il est manifeste que cette foutue peste a encore menti !

\- Je sais mais ... C'est vrai, tu as raison.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! fanfarona-t-il.

\- Mais c'est difficile de rester simple spectateur de cette débâcle. Et puis Rose et Hugo n'ont certainement pas mérité d'apprendre cette histoire comme ça.

Draco ne répondit pas à la remarque. Il se contenta de se rapprocher du brun et de le prendre dans ses bras. Au fond de lui, il appréciait la tournure des évènements. Même s'il reconnaissait les qualités professionnelles de Granger, il estimait qu'elle était le seul maitre d'œuvre de sa situation actuelle.

\- Je ne veux pas minimiser ce qui se passe mais les enfants rentrent ce soir et tu avais dit vouloir faire quelques courses.

\- Mmm oui, allons-y.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux hommes arpentaient le Chemin de Traverse à la recherche d'ultimes cadeaux. Quelques passants avaient bien tenté d'aborder le Chef des Aurors pour recueillir ses impressions sur l'article qui défrayait la chronique, mais un regard noir suffisait à les intimider.

Harry traîna un Draco faussement réticent dans la boutique de George. Cette dernière était bondée, mais le roux n'était pas à son poste. Verity leur désigna la porte du bureau d'un simple geste de la main. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils y découvrirent une Hermione éplorée tandis que George et Arthur tentaient de calmer une Molly Weasley en larmes.

En entendant les vociférations de la mère de famille, Harry fut transporté deux semaines en arrière, lorsque Hermione et lui avaient dû annoncer l'emprisonnement de Ron et les découvertes faites lors du Conseil de Discipline. Draco avait bien argumenté en disant qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire de famille, mais Harry estimait qu'il était de son devoir de supérieur d'être présent.

Le chaos le plus total régnait dans la petite pièce, chacun donnant son avis sans prendre la peine d'écouter les autres. Aucun ne s'était même rendu compte de l'arrivée de Harry et de Draco.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment cette teigne a pu sortir une histoire pareille, hurlait Molly tandis que Arthur et George tentaient de la calmer.

\- Cette sale garce ... Je la hais, reniflait Hermione en fixant la Gazette. Je vais assigner ces deux salopes en justice pour diffamation ...

\- Il faut absolument faire paraître un démenti, répétait inlassablement le chef de famille.

\- Tout ça à cause de ce petit crétin. Non mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez donc fait pour qu'ils tournent comme ça, marmonnait George en fusillant ses parents du regard.

Harry tentait d'attirer l'attention des protagonistes quand un coup violent sur la porte les fit tous sursauter, amenant un silence bienvenu.

Draco ouvrit le battant pour découvrir une Verity rougissante, la main en l'air et tenant une chaussure.

\- Je ... je ... boîtes à flemme ... Je ... Désolée ! Je déteste viscéralement les insectes ... et il y avait cette ... énorme ... blatte sur la porte. Je ... je l'ai écrasée !

Un amalgame gluant se détacha lentement de la semelle avant de s'écraser avec un bruit écœurant sur le sol. Tous les regards fixèrent la jeune fille avec la même interrogation : que s'était-il passé ?

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard interdit, leurs yeux voyageant de la porte au parquet, en passant par la semelle, avant de tous deux subitement éclater d'un rire nerveux. Il fallut quelques secondes de plus à Draco pour comprendre et perdre son sang-froid malfoyen à son tour.

Les Weasley ne comprenaient pas. George s'approcha de Verity et lui expliqua où trouver les boîtes demandées avant de la renvoyer derrière le comptoir.

\- Vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qu'il y a de si risible ? demanda un Arthur légèrement réprobateur.

\- Eh bien je dirais juste que Skeeter ne posera plus de problème à l'avenir, répondit Draco qui avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Co ... Comment ? hoqueta Molly.

\- Skeeter est ... enfin, était une animagus non déclarée. Je l'ai appris en quatrième année. C'est de cette manière qu'elle récoltait ses informations pour ses articles sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'est grâce à cela aussi qu'elle a pu m'interviewer.

\- Animagus non déclaré ! Quelle forme ? s'enquit George qui semblait commencer à comprendre.

\- Un gros cafard avec le dessin de ses lunettes sur les antennes, répondit obligeamment le blond.

A ces mots, Hermione et Harry furent repris d'un fou-rire. En voyant George ouvrir la porte et observer la bouillie sur le parquet, Draco reprit solennellement :

\- Je vous présente Rita Skeeter, ex-journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier, à présent bouillie de chitine !

C'est ainsi que se termina la carrière de la célèbre journaliste, écrasée sous la semelle d'une chaussure, victime de sa curiosité.

Hermione attaqua la Gazette du Sorcier pour article mensonger. Un tout petit entrefilet fut publié la semaine suivante, la rédaction présentant discrètement ses excuses.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le même jour, Pénélope Deauclaire se rendait à Azkaban. Elle était accompagnée de Gawain Robards, Brian Watson et John Dawlish. Le Conseil de Discipline avait statué sur l'affaire 93177147.

Pénélope observait la petite salle. Même si les Détraqueurs ne gardaient plus la célèbre prison, leurs effluves semblaient avoir imprégné les murs gris. Le sentiment de dépression ambiant était en plus renforcé par les inhibiteurs de magie qui avaient été sertis dans les fondations et les pierres du bâtiment.

La jeune femme observa ses compagnons et releva chez eux le même inconfort. Elle détestait devoir venir sur cet horrible îlot, mais il était de son devoir de remettre la sentence au condamné en main propre. Suite à de nombreuses tentatives d'évasion lors des transferts, le Ministère avait décidé de ne plus faire déplacer les prisonniers une fois enfermés. Les membres des tribunaux ou des Conseils devaient donc se rendre sur place.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Ronald Weasley. Dire que cet homme les avait déçus était un euphémisme. Elle n'avait jamais vu Gawain être pris d'une telle rage à l'encontre de l'un de ses subalternes. Elle-même avait dû se réfréner quant à l'application stricte des peines encourues. Cependant, la peine se révèlerait exemplaire.

Weasley était très pâle et semblait totalement abattu. Il ne salua même pas les personnes présentes.

Tous prirent place à la table.

\- Monsieur Weasley, nous sommes réunis en ce vendredi 23 décembre 2017 pour vous informer de l'issue du Conseil de Discipline. Au vu de la gravité de vos actes, aggravé par votre manque flagrant de remise en question, la sentence a été décidée comme suit :

* Kidnapping de mineur par abus de pouvoir : 12 mois

* Sortilège d'oubliette sur mineur : 18 mois soit 36 mois puisque vous avez lancé deux sorts de mémoire

 _* Stupefix_ sur mineur : 12 mois soit 60 mois puisque vous avez utilisé cinq fois le sortilège

* Trahison du secret professionnel et mise en danger volontaire : 4 ans de réclusion

* Fraude et manipulation de preuves : 2 ans de réclusion

\- Cela nous conduit donc à un total de 15 ans de réclusion, auxquels s'ajoutent vos six mois de condamnation pour outrage.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce lorsque Deauclaire finit la lecture. Ronald restait totalement tétanisé.

\- Monsieur Weasley, intervint Robards, avez-vous compris ?

-...

\- Monsieur Weasley, insista l'ancien chef des Aurors.

\- Oui, marmonna le roux sans même lever les yeux.

\- Avez-vous des questions ?

-...

\- Bien, dans ce cas, cette audience est terminée, déclara Pénélope qui ne souhaitait pas s'attarder.

Les quatre visiteurs se levèrent pour quitter la pièce tandis que deux gardiens entraient pour récupérer Weasley et le reconduire à sa cellule. Au moment où il allait passer la porte, Dawlish lui glissa un journal dans la main, lui murmurant qu'il était certain qu'un peu de lecture égayerait son séjour.

TBC...


	9. Le bal de Yule

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J. K. Rowlings

Pairing : HP/DM

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, mises en favorite et suivi. Voici la suite...

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le Bal de Yule**

 **Dimanche 24 Décembre 2017**

En ce soir de réveillon, le bal battait son plein dans le Manoir des Malefoy.

Quelques années après la fin de la Guerre, Draco avait décidé de recommencer à organiser les événements mondains qui avaient fait la réputation de la famille Malefoy. Dans le même temps, il en avait profité pour réhabiliter les traditions propres aux Sang-Purs et était donc revenu aux diverses célébrations considérées comme païennes.

En raison de leur nombre croissant, les convictions des moldus avaient peu à peu évincés celles des Sorciers. Il était donc devenu habituel de fêter Pâques, Halloween ou Noël. Les fêtes celtiques, comme Yule, Astara ou Samhain, avaient été oubliées à leur profit.

Pour cette fête du Solstice d'Hiver, Draco avait mêlé traditions celtique et moldue. Le houx était bien présent dans les décorations de la pièce, représentant incontournable de la saison froide mais aussi symbole de l'Hiver qui sera terrassé par le retour du Printemps, figuré par le Chêne. Les candélabres à quatre branches étaient tous orné de bougies rouges. Pour le moment, seules trois bougies étaient allumées. Selon la tradition, la dernière serait embrasée le lendemain, dernier dimanche du mois. Elles symbolisaient le retour de la lumière. Il avait également tenu à conserver le sapin décoré, entouré d'une montagne de cadeaux destinés aux enfants présents.

Draco et Astoria recevaient leurs invités dans le Hall. La jeune femme ne pouvait cacher une certaine irritation en saluant les personnes qui entraient. Peu avant le début de la fête, elle avait eu une violente altercation quant à la liste de leurs hôtes. Elle n'appréciait pas de devoir recevoir des inférieurs, comme elle les nommait. Elle considérait que seuls les véritables sorciers avaient leurs places lors de cette réception.

Draco estimait, quant à lui, qu'il s'agissait d'opinions rétrogrades qui avaient déjà fait le lit de nombres de conflits passés. Au fil du temps, il avait étendu son cercle de relations au gré des affaires conclues. Un exemple flagrant de son ouverture d'esprit que lui reprochait son épouse, était la présence d'anciens Gryffondor dans la salle de Bal. Astoria n'avait rien dit en lisant le nom du Sauveur sur la liste, mais elle s'était violemment insurgée en voyant ceux de Londubat, Thomas et Finnigan.

Malefoy avait contacté Neville plusieurs années auparavant en raison de sa renommée en botanique. Il développait un laboratoire de recherches en potions, le Black Snape, et avait besoin de trouver un fournisseur de tout premier plan. Les négociations avaient été âpres, Neville n'étant plus, et de loin, un adolescent impressionnable. Les relations des deux hommes étaient depuis fondées sur une estime réciproque.

Pour les autres, Draco avait simplement décidé d'inviter les étudiants de Poudlard de sa promotion. Quelle que soit leur orientation professionnelle, il était toujours bon de garder des contacts pour des relations futures.

Un autre point de désaccord était que Scorpius n'accueillait pas les invités à leur côté. Draco ne voulait pas que son fils soit élevé dans un carcan comme lui l'avait été.

\- Un enfant doit pouvoir s'amuser, avait-il rétorqué à Astoria. Il n'a que onze et tout le temps nécessaire pour apprendre à se comporter en société. Tout ce que je lui demande, c'est de faire preuve de respect et de politesse.

Scorpius courait donc un peu partout en compagnie de plusieurs enfants, dont son meilleur ami, Albus Severus Potter.

Dès que les derniers invités étaient arrivés, le couple s'était séparé. Astoria s'était empressée de retrouver ses amies pour se plaindre allègrement du comportement désastreux de son époux.

Draco vagua dans la grande salle, discutant avec les uns et les autres, gardant toujours en ligne de mire une touffe de cheveux noirs hérissés. Après de nombreux détours, il finit par atteindre le petit groupe qui discutait vivement.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas Harry, disait Seamus. C'est quoi cette série d'articles sur Ron, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Dean. En plus, il n'y a pas moyen de le contacter, et ce depuis plus de quinze jours.

\- On sait tous que Rita est une grande pipelette, contribua Neville, mais ce qu'elle raconte sur Ron est totalement insensé. Un vrai tissu de mensonges.

\- Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Londubat, intervint Draco se plaçant aux côtés de Harry qui ne savait comment répondre aux questions de ses amis.

\- N'empêche l'article d'hier était sacrément méchant, reprit Seamus après avoir salué le nouvel arrivant.

\- Oui, la réputation de cette pauvre Hermione va partir en lambeaux, insista Dean.

\- Tu te fourvoies complètement, Thomas, répondit Draco. C'est Brown qui est désormais totalement déshonorée.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Dean. Hermione est présentée comme une manipulatrice, une briseuse de ménage.

\- Tu t'appuies sur le point de vue moldu, sans offense de ma part.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Lavande explique que Ron a été comme ensorcelé et a été obligé de se marier avec Hermione.

\- Et justement, mais tu ne peux pas le savoir si tu ne t'es pas renseigné sur les mariages sorciers, intervint Neville qui voyait ses deux amis issus de moldus s'échauffer un peu. Une union sorcière est sanctionnée par la Magie elle-même. S'il y avait eu véritable contrainte, les alliances ne seraient pas apparues et le mariage n'aurait pas été conclu.

\- Mais, vous procédez à des mariages de convenance. C'est bien une forme de contrainte, non ? s'enquit Dean, qui se tourna vers Draco qui avait contracté une telle union.

\- Oui, on peut dire qu'il y a une forme d'obligation de la part des époux. Cependant, quand on parle de coercition, il faut comprendre soumission à un sortilège de contrôle ou absorption d'une potion d'inhibition de volonté, par exemple. Ce sont des éléments magiques qui sont pris en compte. Dans le cas de mariage mixte, même si la Magie ne prend pas corps, comme dans les unions sorcières où elle est symbolisée par les alliances, elle les reconnaît quand même.

\- Pourquoi Lavande prétend-elle que Ron a été envouté par Hermione alors ?

\- Parce que c'est elle qui est la « briseuse de couple » comme on dit, intervint Harry pour la première fois. Ronald trompe Hermione depuis avant même leurs fiançailles. Il a déclaré lui-même avoir mené une double vie pour ne pas perdre sa « notoriété » dans le Monde Magique.

\- Non c'est ... pas Ron. Il n'est pas ... hésita Seamus.

\- Et pourtant, ça correspond bien au personnage, répondit Neville.

\- Quoi ? Mais ... s'écria Dean.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Rappelle-toi de notre quatrième année ! Souviens-toi comment Ron s'est comporté parce qu'il estimait que Harry avait une fois de plus « tirer la couverture » à lui !

\- Mais quand même, de là à mener une double vie. D'après Lavande, ils ont eu six enfants ! s'indigna Dean.

\- Et c'est pour cela que Brown est désormais _Personna non grata_ dans le monde sorcier, renoua Draco.

-...

\- L'adultère, les amants, les maîtresses, tout ça est parfaitement accepté par notre société, répondit Neville devant la mine interloquée des deux hommes. Malheureusement. Par contre, les concepts de fille-mère et d'enfants illégitimes sont totalement réprouvés. En donnant cette interview, elle se présente elle-même comme une sang-pur bafouant les règles de la société.

\- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi Ron a soudain disparu, reprit Seamus après quelques minutes. Et pourquoi tu dis qu'il a lui-même reconnu avoir une relation avec Lavande.

Les épaules basses, Harry se résigna à répondre.

\- Ronald Weasley a été incarcéré à Azkaban il y a deux semaines. Il est condamné à une peine de quinze ans d'emprisonnement.

\- C'est ... c'est ... balbutia Seamus. Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Je ne veux et ne peux pas m'étendre sur les circonstances de sa réclusion. Sachez seulement qu'une enquête disciplinaire a démontré qu'il abusait de sa position d'Auror, qu'il a manipulé des preuves à son profit et mis en danger des missions par son comportement irresponsable. C'est à cette occasion qu'il a déclaré mener une double vie en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Mais comment ...

\- Non ! Je n'en dirai pas plus, coupa Harry très raide.

Un blanc s'installa dans la conversation avant que Neville ne se décide à prendre la parole :

\- Alors Draco, comment se porte le marché des potions ...

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Lundi 25 Décembre 2017**

Thomas détestait être de service le jour de Noël. Il aurait largement préféré être auprès de ses enfants à ouvrir les paquets cadeaux. En tant que dernier engagé, il était souvent désigné pour les gardes des congés.

Etre stationné à Azkaban était déjà loin d'être agréable en temps normal, mais pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, l'humeur était encore plus assombrie.

Les gardiens devaient faire plusieurs rondes durant la journée. Ces rondes étaient harassantes. Les inhibiteurs de magie étaient extrêmement fatigants pour ceux qui y étaient soumis. Les plus importantes étaient celles des repas. Trois fois par jour, ils étaient accompagnés par des elfes de maison qui glissaient les repas dans les glissières situées au bas des portes.

En ce matin de fête, Thomas arpentait le couloir gris, vérifiant la présence de chaque détenu avant d'autoriser Spott, le petit elfe, à glisser le plateau dans la cellule.

En arrivant devant la porte 418, il jeta un coup d'œil machinal. Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lorsqu'il se figea et observa plus attentivement. Le prisonnier était immobile, assis sur le sol.

Subitement inquiet, il ouvrit rapidement et entra dans la petite cellule.

L'homme était installé devant le petit lit métallique, les bras ballants, penché vers l'avant, presque prostré.

En se rapprochant, le gardien remarqua un tissu entourant sa gorge. Prudemment, il se pencha vers le prisonnier, attentif à toute tentative d'évasion. Le bout d'étoffe se prolongeait derrière le cou de l'homme terriblement pâle et était rattaché au cadre en métal.

Avec un soupir mêlant irritation et désolation, Thomas tâta le poignet inerte à la recherche d'un pouls, sans résultat. Il releva la tête du détenu et avisa un visage bleui ainsi qu'une langue gonflée sortant des lèvres exsangues. Le prisonnier s'était pendu. Il fit appeler le médicomage légiste de garde.

Deux heures plus tard, un rapport était envoyé au Département de la Justice Magique.

Ronald Bilius Weasley s'était suicidé par semi pendaison.

A l'aide de bandelettes déchirées dans son drap, il s'était attaché au cadre de lit avant de s'asseoir au sol et de se pencher vers l'avant. La pression sur son cou avait empêché la circulation du sang vers son cerveau, entraînant une lente perte de connaissance.

La mort était survenue peu après minuit, le dimanche 25 décembre 2017.

La Gazette du Sorcier fut retrouvée sur le matelas. Il s'agissait de l'édition que Dawlish lui avait laissé. Le visage de Lavande Brown était entouré d'un cœur tracé au crayon avec les mots : « A mon seul amour ».

OoOoOoOoOoO

POV de Draco

Ooooh ma tête. J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de sombrals fait la java avec des hippogriffes en chaleur sous mon crâne. Je me retourne avec précaution et enfouis mon visage dans les doux draps de coton. Une agréable fragrance de fougères mêlée au bois de santal m'entoure. Je me sens comme dans un cocon, à l'abri.

Cependant, une sensation désagréable provient de mon entre-jambe. Je me sens poisseux, collant et irrité.

Poisseux ? Je me redresse vivement et ... sens ma tête résonner comme un chaudron fêlé. Je me laisse retomber sur l'oreiller en gémissant.

Après quelques instants, alors que les pulsations s'amenuisent, j'ouvre prudemment un œil, puis l'autre.

Lentement, les souvenirs de la nuit me reviennent.

A la fin du Bal, Scorpius m'a supplié pour que je le laisse aller dormir chez son grand ami Albus. J'ai facilement cédé, sachant que Harry en prendrait soin et que de toute façon je le reverrai au repas de midi à Godric's Hollow.

Une fois tous les invités partis, y compris Astoria que j'avais renvoyé chez elle, j'ai dégusté un dernier verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Maintenant que j'y pense, il m'a laissé un drôle de goût dans la bouche, comme un parfum de cannelle.

J'ai fini par aller me coucher, l'esprit tellement embrumé que je me suis simplement affalé sur mon lit sans même prendre la peine de me déshabiller.

Je me suis vaguement assoupi, incommodé par la chaleur qui ravageait mon corps. Je me rappelle m'être agité et tortillé pour trouver une position plus confortable. Et puis, j'ai plongé dans le rêve le plus érotique que j'ai jamais fait.

Soudain, les mains fureteuses de Harry étaient là, jouant avec les boutons de ma chemise, caressant et griffant la peau qu'elles dévoilaient peu à peu. Lorsqu'il atteignit la ceinture de mon pantalon, mon impatience avait déjà atteint ses limites. Je le repoussai vivement, arrachai mon vêtement et mon boxer et voulus me jeter sur lui.

Il me saisit par les épaules et me poussa sur le dos, se plaçant à califourchon sur mon bassin. Une seconde plus tard, j'étais plongé dans un antre chaud et humide. La sensation me sembla un peu étrange mais je n'y prêtai pas plus d'attention. Et je perdis tout contrôle.

Revenant au présent, je gémis sourdement à ce souvenir. Je n'ai pas eu plus de contrôle qu'un adolescent lors de sa première fois, déchargeant à peine entré au paradis. Je sens mes joues chauffer d'embarras alors qu'il ne s'agissait pourtant que d'un rêve.

Avec un sourire, je me mets à penser au reste de la nuit. Les étreintes imaginaires s'étaient succédées, bien plus satisfaisantes et bien plus longues. D'ailleurs, les draps étaient les témoins involontaires de cet intermède chimérique.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le reste des fêtes de fin d'année se passèrent en douceur, à Godric's Hollow ou dans l'appartement de Belgravia. Les quatre enfants s'entendaient comme des niffleurs en maraude, à la grande joie de leurs pères respectifs.

Ce qui intriguait le plus les adultes, c'était qu'aucun des gamins n'avaient posé de questions sur leurs relations, comme si elles allaient de soi. Ils avaient d'ailleurs surpris une de leurs conversations à ce sujet, trois jours après Noël.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ... nos papas ? demanda timidement Scorpius.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Albus.

\- Ben ... on dirait ... qu'ils sont ensemble, murmura le blondinet.

\- Ensemble comment ? reprit le petit brun.

\- Ben ... comme des amoureux.

\- Moi, je trouve ça bien. Ils sont mignons quand ils se font des petits bisous ! intervint Lily.

\- Ça t'ennuie ? s'enquit James qui sortit de sa lecture.

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que ... Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec ma mère.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Papa a toujours l'air très froid pour les gens n'appartenant pas à la famille. Même avec ma mère, il reste distant. Maintenant, il est souriant, détendu.

\- Mmm, musa Albus. C'est la même chose avec papa.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea James.

\- Eh bien, je sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai toujours trouvé que Papa avait un petit air triste. Mais depuis ...

Albus s'arrêta net. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard avant de jeter un œil sur leur sœur qui s'était endormie.

\- Tu es au courant pas vrai ? reprit James à l'attention de Scorpius.

\- Albus m'a raconté quand il est revenu à l'école. C'est après ça que je trouve que papa a changé.

\- Moui... c'est le cas de papa aussi, renchérit Albus.

\- Et qu'est-ce que toi tu en penses ? insista James. Ça te dérange ?

\- Non ... s'il est content, ça me va.

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur des réactions des gens ? continua l'aîné.

\- C'est pas leur problème. Ils n'ont qu'à s'occuper de leurs affaires. Et toi, ça te déplait ?

\- Non, je m'en fiche. Comme tu dis, s'ils sont heureux ...

Cette dernière réponse clôtura l'échange. Contrairement à l'idée attendue, les enfants n'avaient pas été rebutés par leurs relations

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 14 février 2018**

Le temps avait passé lentement. Harry partageait son temps entre son travail et sa fille.

Sa relation avec Draco s'approfondissait de jours en jours. Si ce dernier ne venait pas à Godric's Hollow, c'était lui et sa fille qui se rendaient à l'appartement.

Les relations familiales s'étaient également détendues. Après l'annonce du suicide de Ronald, Molly Weasley avait fait une attaque. Les désillusions occasionnées par ses deux cadets avaient failli lui être fatales.

L'état de Ginny dégénérait peu à peu. La brûlure atteignait déjà son coude et continuait à s'étendre. Elle avait été internée dans la section psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste quelques jours après le Nouvel An. Elle avait sauté sur le jeune interne qui s'occupait de sa blessure, dans l'intention évidente de le violer. Le diagnostic avait été sans appel : hypersexualité. D'après les spécialistes, la cause en était sûrement un dommage provoqué dans le système limbique, et probablement au niveau de l'amygdale. En entendant la conclusion médicale, Harry s'était demandé si le problème n'était pas dû à la possession de la jeune femme par le souvenir de Tom Jedusor.

Hermione faisait doucement son deuil, non seulement de son mari, mais également de l'idée qu'elle s'était fait de son mariage. Comme l'avaient signalé Neville et Draco lors du Bal, les conséquences de l'interview de Lavande Brown n'avaient pas fait de remous dans le monde sorcier. Par contre, quelques jours après sa parution, les journaux moldus avaient fait écho d'une étrange affluence de hiboux dans la région des Cornouailles. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour imaginer que la jeune femme avait dû être inondée de Beuglantes et lettres d'insultes en tout genre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En ce jour de la Saint-Valentin, son amant lui avait réservé une surprise de taille. Malefoy s'était arrangé avec les parents Weasley pour qu'ils accueillent leur petite-fille pour la nuit et il kidnappa littéralement le chef des Aurors.

Alors qu'il passait le seuil du cottage, il fut subitement aveuglé par une douce étoffe. Il était sur le point de réagir quand un parfum connu l'effleura. Reconnaissant l'odeur de Draco, il se détendit. Il fut alors attiré à l'extérieur et dès les barrières de protection passées, se sentit transplaner.

Lorsqu'il reprit pied, il fut environné d'une fragrance incroyable. Le jasmin et la rose s'agrémentaient d'une base de santal et d'ambre. En soi, le mélange n'avait rien d'exotique, mais il était couplé à une pureté de l'air étonnante qui le déstabilisait. Les bruits environnants renforçaient cette impression. Il entendait des cris d'oiseaux inconnus et il lui sembla reconnaitre un barrissement. Une nuit de velours les entourait, preuve qu'ils avaient changé de fuseau horaire.

Lentement, Draco fit glisser le foulard de ses yeux, accompagnant le tissu d'une ligne de baisers. Dans la lumière du soleil couchant, Harry découvrit le Taj Mahal. Construit dans un marbre diaphane, il se dressait au milieu d'un jardin symbolisant le Paradis.

\- C'est endroit est un hymne à l'amour, chuchota le blond. Il a été construit en mémoire de Mumtaj Mahal par son époux Shah Jahan au XVIIème siècle. L'endroit parfait pour célébrer notre première Saint-Valentin.

Il guida son amant le long de la promenade et le fit entrer dans le bâtiment. Au centre de l'espace, juste à l'aplomb de la Coupole, était installée une table dressée pour deux.

Sur un claquement de doigts, des instruments jouèrent une douce musique d'ambiance tandis qu'ils prenaient place.

Les cloches argentées se soulevèrent pour dévoiler un carpaccio de thon rouge et coquilles Saint-Jacques, accompagné d'une émulsion de citron aux herbes. L'entrée était accompagnée d'un chablis Premier cru Montée de Tonnerre du domaine Raveneau de 2004. Doté d'une robe jaune paille, son bouquet déclinait des notes minérales, fruitées et florales.

Après cette première dégustation, Draco entraîna Harry à la découverte des fresques incrustées de pierres précieuses et gravées sur les murs. Il ne manquait pas de glisser sa main sur les reins de son amant, de souffler sensuellement ses commentaires à l'oreille, mordillant le lobe au passage.

Il ramena ensuite le brun à la table où les attendaient des ravioles de homard dans un jus de crustacés, accordées d'un Puligny-Montrachet, Premier Cru Les Referts, du Domaine Louis Carillon.

Cette fois, Draco enleva Harry dans une danse langoureuse. Il se glissait sensuellement contre son corps, attisant son envie, lui amenant lentement le rouge aux joues. Il stoppa brutalement ses avances, guidant un Auror tremblant d'anticipation vers le plat de résistance, un tournedos d'agneau lardé aux champignons avec un jus corsé aux herbes. Un verre de vin rouge, un Château Ormes de Pez de Saint-Estèphe aux notes de fleurs séchées et de poivre moulu les abreuvait pour ce plat de viande.

Le jour commençant à se lever, ils sortirent faire une promenade, baignés par les premiers rayons du soleil. Il faisait un peu frais, mais un petit sort de réchauffement régla le problème. Chaque pas était agrémenté d'un bisou ou d'une petite caresse. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à table, ils étaient légèrement débraillés.

Ils dégustèrent leur dessert, un moelleux au chocolat et caramel avec de la crème anglaise au thé vert, les yeux dans les yeux. Draco avait repris son petit jeu et projetait des images licencieuses dans l'esprit d'Harry. Celui-ci rougissait de plus en plus, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle tremblant.

Arrivé au bout de ses limites, l'Auror agrippa le blond et le tira par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser avec fièvre. Draco se laissa volontiers envahir, manœuvrant pour réussir à se lever et contourner la table pour enlacer son amant. Perdu dans son baiser, ce dernier ne remarqua même pas qu'ils transplanaient.

Il ne reprit conscience de son environnement qu'en se sentant tombé en arrière. Ouvrant vivement les yeux, il identifia rapidement les murs tendus de papier crème avec des liserés vert profond. En confiance, il se laissa aller et se retrouva immergé dans la couette du lit. Se débattant, il se redressa pour repousser le duvet, apercevant du coin de l'œil Draco se débarrasser de ses chaussures. Il fit le mouvement de l'imiter mais en fut rapidement empêcher par Malefoy qui vint se jucher au-dessus de lui. Avec un grognement presqu'animal, il lui agrippa les poignets pour les lier, d'un informulé, au cadre du lit. Il sortit ensuite du tiroir de la table de chevet un petit flacon aux reflets rosés. Lorsqu'il le déboucha, une légère odeur de cannelle envahit la pièce. Il le déposa pour commencer le déshabillage du corps à sa merci.

Il fit preuve d'une certaine agressivité, saisissant les pans de la chemise pour l'ouvrir vivement, faisant ainsi sauter les boutons en tous sens. Un sourire narquois ourla ses lèvres quand il fondit sur la poitrine dévoilée. Il se lança à la conquête de la chair frémissante, léchant le creux de la clavicule avant de descendre en mordillant le pectoral. Parvenu à la petite pointe érigée, il la taquina sans pitié, grignotant, happant ou même mordant pour faire se cabrer son amant sous les sensations. Il fit subir le même traitement à sa jumelle avant de migrer vers le nombril qu'il cajola longuement.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité au torturé, il se laissa glisser sur le côté avant de se lever pour le débarrasser de ses pantalons, boxer, chaussettes et chaussures. Il se déshabilla lentement, aguichant Harry qui suppliait le blond de ne pas le laisser dans son état. Le défiant du regard, il revint s'installer entre ses cuisses et saisit la petite fiole. Il enduisit lentement ses doigts en un long geste sensuel. Le maintenant prisonnier de ses yeux d'orage, il fit glisser sa main le long de la verge palpitante, la massant pour faire pénétrer l'huile.

La réaction de Harry fut explosive. La lotion était en fait un aphrodisiaque. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans son organisme, il eut l'impression que la foudre frappait son corps. Son dos s'arqua jusqu'au point de rupture.

Avec un sourire machiavélique, Draco reprit un peu de liquide et dirigea son majeur vers la petite entrée plissée. Il posa son autre main sur la hanche du brun pour limiter ses mouvements avant de le préparer minutieusement.

Au bord de la rupture, Harry suppliait son amant de mettre fin à son supplice. Un long moment plus tard, Draco accéda à sa demande et le pénétra profondément.

Cette simple sensation de plénitude suffit à faire céder la volonté du brun qui se répandit en longs jets brulants.

\- Oh par Merlin, balbutia-t-il, Draco, je ... je ...

\- T'inquiète pas. On est loin d'en avoir fini toi et moi ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai préparé cette petite potion. Tu vas bientôt me supplier d'arrêter !

\- Ja ... jamaiiiiiis, cria Harry sous le premier coup de boutoir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un halètement brisa le silence. Harry gisait les bras en croix, la poitrine se soulevant à un rythme rapide. Son torse luisait d'un mélange de sueur et de sperme.

Allongé tout contre lui, dans le même état, Draco arborait une mine épanouie.

\- Je ... j'en peux plus, souffla Harry, la voix rauque d'avoir tant de fois crié sa jouissance.

\- Tu ... vois, fanfaronna difficilement le blond. Je te ... l'avais dit ... que tu ... demanderais ... grâce !

\- Tu peux parler. Tu vaux pas mieux que moi !

\- Tu veux parier, répondit Draco en se redressant, mais son sexe refusa de faire de même.

\- Ben en tout cas, mini-Draco ne veut plus lui, rit Harry.

\- Mini-Draco ? Il ne te semblait pas mini, il y a encore quelques minutes.

\- Toutes mes excuses, Oh grand Dragon ! persifla le brun.

Draco fit mine de vouloir le corriger mais n'en eut pas la force. Avec un rire discret, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, attirant le corps de Harry contre lui.

\- J'ai même pas la force de me lever pour prendre une douche, reprit le blond, capitulant.

\- Heureusement qu'il y a le _Recurvite_ , dit Harry en saisissant sa baguette.

\- Mmmm...

\- Draco ?

\- Mmmoui.

\- Merci ! C'était une soirée extraordinaire.

\- Mmmm.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

TBC...


	10. Trahison ?

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J. K. Rowlings

Pairing : HP/DM

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Trahison ?**

 **Dimanche 22 avril 2018**

Harry tournait en rond dans son salon, l'inquiétude le rongeant. Draco était en retard, et un Malefoy n'était jamais en retard. Les deux hommes avaient convenus de se réunir avec les enfants en ce premier dimanche des vacances de printemps. Ils avaient voulu leur faire la surprise de vacances dans le Sud de la France, dans l'une des résidences secondaires des Malefoy. Ils devaient partir par cheminette en fin d'après-midi.

Il était déjà 15h alors que Draco et Scorpius auraient dû arriver en fin de matinée.

Un frémissement dans les protections du Cottage l'avertit de l'arrivée de visiteurs. Il se précipita sur la porte pour découvrir derrière un petit garçon souriant et un homme qui semblait avoir rencontré un Détraqueur.

Scorpius salua Harry avec enjouement et celui-ci l'envoya rejoindre ses enfants à l'étage tandis qu'il tirait Draco dans le bureau.

\- Draco ?

-...

\- Draco ? Ça va ?

\- Je ... Astoria ...

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Astoria est morte, souffla le blond. Je reviens juste de Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Morte ? Mais comment ?

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas. Elle était enceinte.

\- Qu ... Pardon ?

\- Astoria était enceinte et elle est morte.

-...

\- Le médicomage a dit que j'étais le père, murmura Draco.

\- Tu es ... quoi ? Mais ... tu ... tu as couché ... Mais quand ?

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas.

\- TU NE SAIS PAS ? MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI ?

\- Non ! Le ... Je ... Le médicomage m'a dit que la date de conception notée dans le dossier mentionnait le 24 ou 25 décembre.

\- Ben tiens ! Voilà pourquoi tu m'as laissé prendre Scorpius ce soir-là ! La bonne excuse hein ? J'ESPERE AU MOINS QUE CA T'A PLU DE LA FOURRER CETTE GARCE !

\- MAIS NON ! JE TE JURE ... JE ... La seule chose dont je me rappelle de cette nuit, ce sont les rêves que j'ai fait. Et d'ailleurs, les draps s'en souviennent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? siffla Harry furieux.

\- Ce que j'ai dit. Je me suis réveillé complètement vaseux, du sperme maculant les draps. Sinon, c'est le trou noir, sauf des images ... érotiques, finit Draco sur un murmure.

\- OUAIS ! EN FAIT T'ÉTAIS TELLEMENT BEURRÉ QUE TU T'ES RENDU COMPTE DE RIEN ET QUE TU AS FORNIQUÉ COMME UN PORC AVEC CETTE SALOPE !

\- Non, Harry, non, je te jure ... Je n'ai vu que toi dans ...

\- Et en plus tu t'es servi de moi ! T'es qu'un salopard !

\- Non, je t'en prie, je ...

\- NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! hurla Harry avant de transplaner sans un mot de plus.

Draco resta tétanisé par le départ soudain de son amant. Les souvenirs tournaient désespérément dans son esprit lui remontrant les images de cette nuit de débauche, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il cherchait à déterminer si c'était vrai ou faux, fantasme ou réalité.

Depuis que le médicomage lui avait appris sa paternité et la date de conception, il se sentait perdu, dépassé. Chaque fois qu'il se concentrait sur cette nuit, un détail lui revenait. Détail humide qui ne pouvait absolument pas cadrer avec les sensations qu'il ressentait lors de ses relations avec Harry.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de la grossesse d'Astoria. Il avait failli être père pour la seconde fois et ce bonheur possible lui avait été retiré avant même qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Avec un gémissement de désespoir, il s'assit dans un fauteuil et enfouit la tête dans ses mains.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry réapparut en pleine nature, loin de toutes habitations. En entendant les confessions hésitantes de Draco, il avait vu rouge. Il avait senti sa magie s'agiter et avait préféré s'éloigner avant de provoquer des dégâts.

Après avoir lancé plusieurs sortilèges de repousse-moldu et d'intimité, il hurla à s'en casser la voix. A bout de souffle, il tomba à genoux et planta ses mains dans la terre, agrippant l'herbe tendre. Se forçant à se détendre, il laissa sa magie se déployer autour de lui.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, il rouvrit les yeux, essoufflé, épuisé.

La nature environnante était ravivée. Les fleurs avaient déployé leurs corolles, les bourgeons sur les arbres semblaient gorgés de sève. Toutes les couleurs étaient plus intenses. Même les animaux, oiseaux et petit gibier, semblaient bénéficier d'un regain d'énergie.

Lentement, Harry remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Avec un pincement au cœur, il reconnut que sa réaction avait été excessive. Il s'était énervé immédiatement, préférant d'emblée croire à une trahison de son amant. Un vieux dicton moldu disait « Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide. » et c'est exactement de cette manière qu'il avait réagi. Suite aux trahisons de sa femme et de son ex-beau-frère, il avait d'abord pensé le pire. Et il avait foncé tête baissée, sans réfléchir, comme d'habitude.

Il revit la conversation qui les avait opposés, les hésitations de Draco, son irritation grandissante. Son professionnalisme reprit alors le dessus. Méthodiquement, il isola les divers éléments, analysa les informations.

Et il trouva des discordances.

Le premier point, celui qui aurait dû l'interpeller lors même de la discussion, était la certitude de sa paternité.

Il était bien placé pour savoir que la véritable identité du géniteur ne pouvait être confirmée qu'après la naissance d'un enfant. Dès l'annonce de la première grossesse de Ginny, il avait été lui-même en proie au doute. Sachant parfaitement que sa femme était une nymphomane, le fait d'être le père n'avait rien d'une certitude. Il s'était alors discrètement renseigné auprès de médicomages experts, mais tous avaient eu la même réponse, il fallait attendre la naissance.

Le nom du père n'était indiqué sur les documents officiels qu'après la venue au monde de l'enfant. On complétait ainsi en même temps le dossier médical et le certificat de naissance. Cette méthode confinait à l'hypocrisie la plus pure puisque dans le monde sorcier, le mari était toujours reconnu comme le père légitime de l'enfant, quel que soit le géniteur réel.

La procédure l'avait fortement étonnée. Pour avoir été élevé chez les moldus, il connaissait l'importance de connaître son patrimoine génétique. A priori, chez les sorciers, cette donnée semblait inutile.

Dans le cas de Draco, cette information aurait dû rester vierge. Il était plus qu'anormal qu'un obstétricomage ait ainsi compléter le dossier.

Le second point concernait la probabilité que son amant ait pu coucher avec sa femme. Avec un sourire narquois, il se rappela les péripéties que Draco lui avait confiées. Il avait dû déployer des moyens inimaginables pour réussir à enfin honorer correctement Astoria et concevoir Scorpius. D'ailleurs, il se remémora d'une conversation sur la façon dont Draco percevait l'acte avec les femmes.

 _Flash Back_

 _Non mais franchement Harry, avait bafouillé un Draco légèrement éméché, comment peut-on aimer se fourrer là-dedans. C'est mouillé._

\- _Mouillé ? Mais ... et comment tu fais pour les mecs ? Tu ... Tu fais quand même pas ça à sec._

\- _Non mais t'es pas bien Potty ! répliqua le blond horrifié par cette idée._

\- _Ben quoi, j'y connais rien moi._

\- _Ouais, tu prèfères les « floush floush », ricana l'autre._

\- _Flou ou oush ... Flou ou oush ? Hoqueta un Potter rougissant._

\- _Ben ouais... T'as déjà bien écouté le bruit que ça fait tes va-et-vient ? Floush floush !_

\- _Beuh ... c'est dégeu !_

\- _Ah tu vois que j'ai raison !_

\- _Ben et toi alors, ils font quoi tes va-et-vient ? C'est pas mouillé le lubrifiant ?_

\- _Pas la même chose. Avec les mecs, c'est plus élégant. C'est le lubrifiant justement ... Flitch flitch_

 _Fin de Flash Back_

Avec un sourire nostalgique, Harry se souvint qu'ils avaient tous les deux finis écroulés sur la table, morts de rire et complètement décomplexés par l'alcool.

C'est en repensant à la soirée des faits qu'un troisième élément lui sauta au visage. Draco avait dit que le médicomage avait daté la conception et lui avait donné une date précise. Mais là encore, même si la magie était ... magique, elle ne pouvait être précise à ce point. Un seul élément pouvait permettre une telle précision et seulement si ... !

Choqué par l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir, Harry se releva rapidement et transplana !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco sursauta violemment au bruit d'un craquement sec annonçant un transplanage. Bondissant sur ses pieds, la baguette fermement tenue, il vit apparaitre Harry devant lui.

\- Harry, je suis désolé ...

\- Je te demande pardon Draco ...

\- Les deux hommes parlèrent en même temps avant de s'arrêter simultanément.

\- Je t'ai trompé Harry. Je n'ai jamais voulu ...

L'Auror fit taire son amant en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Chut je sais. Et moi je n'aurai jamais dû m'énerver comme ça.

\- Mais non, tu ...

\- Draco ! S'il te plait écoute-moi. Il y a des éléments discordants dans ce que tu m'as rapporté.

Et le brun fit part à Draco des différentes déductions qu'il avait faites et les conclusions auxquelles il était parvenu.

\- Tu veux dire que cette salope m'a manipulé ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Les Malefoy ne sont pas des ...

\- ... victimes ! Je sais. Mais réfléchis. C'est la seule explication logique.

\- ...

\- Tu dis toi-même que tu n'as aucun souvenir de cette nuit-là. Que tu n'as, rougit Harry, rêvé que de moi.

\- Mmmm, musa le blond, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Draco, réclama-t-il mi amusé, mi frustré, concentre-toi !

\- Tu disais ?

\- Rien, je voulais juste te poser une question. Toi qui t'y connais en potion, y a-t-il un moyen de détecter des traces plus de cinq mois après l'absorption.

\- Tout dépend du type de concoctions. Mais si tu penses à une potion de luxure, non.

\- Mmmm ... Dommage.

\- Dommage ? Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien ... Mais attend, c'est toi qui me demande ça ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Mais enfin, c'est toi le Sang-Pur !

\- Par Merlin Potter, explique !

\- Oh ça va calme-toi ! L'usage de certaines potions est soumis à des restrictions, des surveillances.

\- Oui, mais pas les potions de luxure.

\- Sauf en cas de viol. Leur utilisation s'apparente alors à de la coercition.

\- Tu dis que j'ai été ... violé !

\- Eh bien techniquement en tout cas. Si elle t'a vraiment fait avaler une potion de luxure, on peut dire qu'elle t'a forcé.

\- LA SALOPE ! JE VAIS LA TU...

Draco s'arrêta net en réaliser ce qu'il allait dire. Son regard divagua un instant avant de se poser sur ses mains crispées. Avisant son alliance, il eut une grimace de dégoût. Avec un air de défi, il pinça l'anneau entre son pouce et son index et tira. Son annulaire devint rouge sous la pression, mais subitement, la résistance céda et la bague lui échappa, allant rouler plus loin sur le parquet. Avec un sourire satisfait, il lança un regard victorieux à Harry avant de reprendre.

\- Bon pourquoi tu as dit dommage ? Tu aurais voulu ... ouvrir une enquête ?

\- Oui, mais la question ne se pose plus. Parce que si on ne peut pas détecter la potion de luxure, on ne peut rien prouver. Mais je n'aurai rien fait sans ton accord.

\- Juste pour une potion de luxure ?

\- Si tu ajoutes à ça les informations qui auraient été notées dans le dossier médical, tout pointe une fraude.

Draco s'abima dans une intense réflexion. Après un moment, il reprit :

\- Ton raisonnement pourrait se justifier, mais je te rappelle que pour la société sorcière, l'enfant est toujours considéré comme légitime.

\- Oui, je sais, mais c'est justement là que se situe la nuance. Le statut d'un enfant est confirmé après sa naissance, pas durant la gestation. J'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange d'ailleurs.

\- Donc tu soupçonnes des malversations de la part de professionnels.

\- Mmmm ... C'est une possibilité mais je n'ai aucune base pour démarrer une enquête.

\- Toi peut-être pas, mais moi je peux essayer quelque chose !

\- Comment ?

\- En tant que mari, je peux demander des comptes à l'hôpital. Comment se fait-il que ma femme ait pu décéder alors qu'elle était en bonne santé ? Et en plus, mon ... enfant est mort ! Tu te rends compte, je ne savais même pas qu'il existait !

\- Donc, tu veux attaquer Sainte-Mangouste ?

\- Je fais partie du comité de direction. Si je veux des réponses, je les aurai. Et j'aurai les coupables aussi !

OoOoOoOoOoO

En début de soirée, Draco prit Scorpius à part pour lui annoncer le décès de sa maman. Le jeune garçon resta un moment sans réaction. Contrairement à son père, Astoria ne s'était jamais beaucoup impliquée avec l'enfant. Comme elle le disait ouvertement, elle avait accompli ce que l'on attendait d'elle, à savoir mettre au monde le précieux héritier des Malefoy. Après cela, elle était en droit de profiter de sa vie. Mais pour Scorpius, elle était sa maman et cela seul comptait.

Peu à peu, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il se laissa tomber dans les bras de son père. Draco câlina un long moment son garçon, le rassurant sur la suite des évènements.

Ils dinèrent ensuite tous les six et partagèrent une soirée-jeu. Comme plusieurs semaines auparavant, Draco se fit laminer au Quizzard. Il ronchonnait dans son coin, pestant d'être bon dernier quand ce fut le tour de Harry et que celui-ci pêcha une question sur les potions.

Le blond se redressa d'un bond, un air goguenard. Enfin, il ne serait pas le grand perdant de la session.

\- Dans quelles potions utilise-t-on l'aconit ? lut consciencieusement James.

\- Déclare forfait tout de suite Potty ! ricana Draco.

\- Ne vend pas la peau du Sombral trop vite Malefoy ! L'aconit, aussi appelée Napel ou Tue-Loup est utilisée dans la potion tue-loup ou celle d'Œil Vif !

\- C'est juste, claironna Lily qui était penchée sur le bras de son frère pour lire la réponse.

\- Mais ... mais, bégaya Draco. Comment tu sais ça ? T'as toujours été lamentable en potions.

\- Tu remercieras Rogue, fanfaronna l'Auror. C'est la première question qu'il m'a posée en première année.

\- Pour la Tue-loup d'accord, mais l'autre.

\- J'en ai pris suffisamment pour savoir ce qui la compose. L'Œil Vif te remet peut-être les idées en place après un coup sur la tête ou une anesthésie, mais elle te barbouille l'estomac pour plusieurs jours.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Lundi 23 avril 2018**

Le lendemain matin, quatre hiboux firent irruption dans la cuisine juste après le petit déjeuner, alors que les enfants étaient repartis jouer dans leurs chambres. Les trois premiers amenaient les exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le quatrième déposa un courrier scellé devant Draco. Le cachet était marqué des armoiries de Sainte-Mangouste, une baguette et un os croisés.

Le blond décacheta lentement la missive. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage pâlit. Quand il eut fini, il replia le parchemin et le glissa dans sa poche. En relevant la tête, il vit Harry lire attentivement la Une du journal, une expression étrange sur le visage.

Il attrapa un autre exemplaire.

 _« SAINTE-MANGOUSTE PREVIENT CONTRE UNE EPIDEMIE !_

 _Hier soir, une réunion extraordinaire du Conseil des Guérisseurs a abouti à une mise en garde de l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste._

 _Suite à la découverte de plusieurs cas déclarés d'une nouvelle forme de Dragoncelle, nous avons préféré prendre des précautions et appliquer une stricte surveillance des patients, visiteurs et soignants. Chacun sera examiné et traité de manière préventive dans les plus brefs délais. Un traitement prophylactique sera administré à tous. Nous invitons toute personne s'étant rendue dans nos services endéans les quinze derniers jours, en tant que patient ou visiteur, à se faire connaître le plus rapidement possible auprès d'un médicomage afin d'éviter tout risque d'épidémie._

 _La déclaration de Ambroise Vésale a été suivie par la surveillance immédiate du bâtiment, pour la plus grande colère des citoyens. Les Aurors ont dû intervenir pour calmer la foule en colère, des parents craignant de laisser des membres de leur famille exposés à un risque de contagion dans les murs de l'hôpital._

 _Rappelons que l'affection commune, dont les symptômes sont un teint verdâtre et grêlé, est bénigne pour les enfants mais peut se révéler mortelle lorsqu'elle est contractée par un adulte. Nous ne savons rien pour le moment de cette nouvelle variante et nous vous tiendrons informés dès que possible. »_

\- A quoi penses-tu Harry ? interpella Draco.

\- Mmm ... Pardon ?

\- Tu as l'air plongé en pleine réflexion ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Eh bien, je m'interrogeais sur cette soudaine épidémie et sur les causes du décès de ta ... Draco ! tu dois retourner à Sainte-Mangouste tout de suite, tu as été exposé ! Il faut que...

\- Du calme ! J'ai eu la Dragoncelle quand j'étais petit. Mon grand-père l'a contractée et m'a contaminé. Il en est mort et depuis je suis immunisé.

\- Mais ils parlent d'une nouvelle variante, d'une mutation.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'irai chercher leur traitement s'il le faut. Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu peux faire le lien entre le décès d'Astoria et cette épidémie.

\- Oh euh... je ne sais pas trop. Une association d'idée, si tu veux.

\- Tu sais que t'es tordu ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai reçu un courrier du médicomage légiste. D'après les examens, Astoria est morte de la Dragoncelle.

-... Mais alors tu as pu être contaminé !

\- Je te l'ai dit, je vais aller à Sainte-Mangouste pour être certain que tout va bien et surtout pour avoir plus d'information.

\- Quelles informations ?

\- Eh bien, quand est-ce qu'elle a été contaminée ? Comment ? Par qui ?

\- Je vais venir avec toi.

\- Pas question ! s'écria le blond.

\- Mais ... Pourquoi ? demanda Harry légèrement vexé.

\- Tu es un sang-mêlé !

\- Oui et alors ! s'énerva l'auror.

\- Ne te méprends pas ! C'est juste que la Dragoncelle est beaucoup plus virulente chez les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus. Je ne voudrais pas que tu l'attrape. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu devrais toi aussi aller voir un médicomage pour t'assurer que tu ne risques rien.

\- Tu as vu l'article. Je ne suis plus allé à Sainte-Mangouste depuis deux mois.

\- Oui, mais je sais que la période d'incubation de cette maladie est variable. Et puis, c'est une nouvelle forme. Je... S'il te plait, finit-il sur un murmure.

\- Je ... si ça peut te rassurer, concéda Harry avec un sourire tendre.

\- Je vais me dépêcher. Essayer de régler rapidement les formalités pour que l'on puisse quand même profiter de quelques jours au soleil.

Après un langoureux baiser, les deux hommes se séparèrent et Draco sortit pour transplaner.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco réapparut sur l'aire de transplanage de l'Hôpital. Elle avait été séparée du reste du Hall par un puissant bouclier médical. Il fut autorisé à le franchir après avoir décliné son identité et qu'une employée ai vérifié son immunité à la Dragoncelle classique.

On le dirigea rapidement vers une antenne du département des maladies magiques où il dut absorber une immonde potion. Le potionniste lui expliqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une combinaison de la potion classique de soins couplée à une Pimentine extra-forte.

En jetant un œil autour de lui, Draco remarqua effectivement que de nombreuses personnes avaient de la fumée qui leur sortait des oreilles.

Il prit rapidement le chemin des sous-sols pour y retrouver le médicomage légiste Azraël Quirinus. L'homme était penché sur un dossier. Au premier regard, il semblait disproportionné. Il était étiré tout en longueur. Ses longs doits faisaient plus penser à des pattes d'insecte en raison de leur finesse. Ses yeux sombres étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, de très larges cernes bleutés les entourant. Et son teint était atrocement pâle. Et il arborait une expression suffisante qui déplut immédiatement au blond.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, chuinta une voix caverneuse tandis que l'homme se redressait de toute sa hauteur, tentant d'impressionner son visiteur.

\- Médicomage Quirinus, salua le blond avec sa morgue habituelle.

\- Je voulais vous poser quelques questions au sujet du décès de votre épouse, dit-il avec condescendance.

\- Je n'aurai malheureusement que peu de réponse à vous apporter.

\- Il s'agit pourtant de votre femme ! asséna le praticien.

\- Et ? demanda Draco avec un dédain apparent.

\- Euh ... Eh bien ... Je ...

\- Vous aviez des questions, je crois, insista-t-il, s'étonnant que son interlocuteur ait perdu si rapidement de son assurance.

\- Ou ... Oui. Je voulais vérifier certaines informations concernant le dossier de votre épouse. Le dossier précise que la fécondation date du 24 décembre. Avez-vous utilisé une potion de fertilité pour pouvoir être si précis ? Selon mes examens, la gestation aurait débuté plusieurs semaines auparavant et ...

\- Je n'ai jamais eu recours à une telle potion et si vos examens sont exacts, je ne suis même pas concerné par cette grossesse.

\- Mais ... votre nom est clairement noté dans le dossier ! rétorqua vivement Quirinus.

\- Ce qui est hautement irrégulier, dois-je vous l'apprendre ?

...

\- Médicomage Quirinus, ignorez-vous donc que le nom du père ne peut être indiqué sur le dossier médical de la parturiente et sur l'acte de naissance qu'après la naissance. La mention de mon nom dans ces documents est donc illégale. Je peux déjà vous dire que je vais me renseigner sur cette irrégularité. Maintenant, pourriez-vous me donner quelques renseignements sur la cause de sa mort.

\- Euh ... Je ...

\- Médicomage !

\- Je ... Votre femme a contracté la nouvelle variante de la Dragoncelle. Le mode de contamination est très spécifique, le temps d'incubation est beaucoup plus long, entre six à huit semaines, et les symptômes sont différents.

\- C'est-à-dire ? En quoi est-ce différent ?

\- Cette forme ne touche que des personnes ... des personnes ...

\- Quoi ? s'énerva Draco qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à tomber sur un homme si peu sûr de lui.

\- Sexuellement actives, murmura-t-il si bas que le blond faillit ne pas entendre.

\- Vous voulez dire que cette Dragoncelle ne se transmet que par les relations sexuelles, insista-t-il, ricanant intérieurement en voyant le guérisseur rougir.

\- C'est ce que nous pensons, oui.

\- Bien. Avez-vous effectué un test de paternité sur l'enfant ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! De toute façon, le père est déjà identifié !

\- Et je vous ai déjà dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de moi. Par contre, il se pourrait que le géniteur soit le porteur de votre nouvelle Dragoncelle et qu'il contamine toujours plus de personne à l'heure où nous parlons.

A ces mots, Quirinus devint complètement livide.

\- Et je crois que vous devriez également rechercher toutes les traces de sperme pour également en identifier les émetteurs. Ils auraient pu être contaminés.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ! s'écria Azraël clairement choqué.

\- Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas prétendre que vous n'êtes pas au courant des mœurs des Sang-Purs ? Vous savez parfaitement qu'une fois l'obligation d'un héritier remplie, les adultères sont monnaie courante. Personne ne s'intéresse au géniteur des cadets puisque de toute façon, ils sont intégrés à la famille par une adoption de sang.

\- Mais ... mais ...

\- Faites vos examens !

\- Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordres, Monsieur Malefoy. Il est hors de question que je ...

\- Très bien ! coupa Draco. En tant que mari, je suis en droit d'obtenir toutes les informations concernant le décès de mon épouse et de son enfant à naître. Je vais donc en référer à Ambroise Vésale. Il est hors de question qu'un petit employé de morgue s'oppose à ma demande somme toute légitime. Et puis, il me semble qu'il serait peut-être utile de signaler votre comportement auprès des autorités. Ne pourrait-on pas assimiler votre attitude à de la non-assistance à personne en danger ? Ne devez-vous pas tout faire pour enrayer cette épidémie ?

\- Mais non, je ... je ... Attendez, je vais ... faire les tests tout de suite, répondit l'homme en se précipitant vers sa paillasse.

Sans un mot, Draco le suivit, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il connaissait bien ce genre de personnage. L'homme se croyait supérieur, jouait les durs mais s'agenouillait dès qu'il avait peur.

Azraël sortit un certain nombre de fioles qu'il mélangea, secoua, agita en tous sens avant de les laisser reposer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une table couverte d'un drap. Le corps d'Astoria y reposait.

A l'aide de sa baguette, il effectua une longue entaille dans l'abdomen pour mettre à nu l'utérus gonflé. Une nouvelle incision dévoila le fœtus.

A cette vue, Draco s'éloigna vivement, un peu plus pâle. Quirinus commença à ricaner face à cette réaction, mais son rire s'étrangla violemment lorsqu'il croisa les yeux d'orage. Se détournant, il procéda à un prélèvement de tissu, de sang et de magie sur l'enfant.

Il se pencha ensuite sur le corps avec une grimace de révulsion qui fit ricaner Malefoy à son tour. Il se retourna vivement mais n'osa pas faire de remarque. Pointant sa baguette vers l'intimité de la femme, il préleva une nouvelle fois divers éléments puis revint à sa paillasse.

Il disposa chaque prélèvement sur une coupelle puis les imbiba des différentes potions. Il lança ensuite les sortilèges d'identification en commençant sur les ponctions effectuées sur le fœtus.

Lentement, des particules s'élevèrent. Azraël saisit un morceau de parchemin qu'il glissa par-dessous. En se déposant, les poussières formèrent un nom : Zacharias Smith.

\- Smith ! Comme par hasard ! s'exclama Draco qui s'était approché, faisant sursauter Quirinus.

\- Qu...Quoi ? hoqueta le médicomage qui évitait clairement le regard de Malefoy.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que je n'avais rien à voir avec cette grossesse, répliqua le blond. En voici la preuve !

\- Mais... mais ...

\- Mais quoi ? s'énerva Draco. Par Merlin, d'où est-ce que vous sortez ? Continuez vos examens ! Identifiez les amants de feue mon épouse !

Quirinus prit le deuxième jeu d'échantillons en tremblant de tous ses membres. En le constatant, Draco commença à se demander si l'homme ne savait pas certaines choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire connaître.

Sa réaction à la possibilité d'une contamination lui avait semblé incongrue. Un médecin digne de ce nom aurait dû lancer cette investigation aussitôt que la cause de la mort avait été identifiée. Ensuite, son regard fuyant à la lecture du nom de Smith avait renforcé ses soupçons. Enfin, sa répugnance à poursuivre les examens était suspicieuse.

Draco se rapprocha de la table, surveillant attentivement la manipulation des fioles. Lorsque Quirinus se saisit d'une potion de distillation, il toussota exagérément. Il n'avait pas eu Severus Rogue pour parrain sans en retirer une grande connaissance des potions. Il savait pertinemment que le processus de distillation ne pouvait intervenir avant que les spécimens n'aient été imprégnés d'une concoction de fixation, sous peine de déstructuration.

\- Etes-vous sûr qu'il s'agit de la procédure correcte ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Azraël eut un sursaut coupable et fit mine d'examiner son flacon. Il déposa la fiole pour prendre celle contenant la bonne solution et reprit le cours de la procédure. Ses gestes étaient très hésitants et il lançait des regards furtifs à Draco qui ne lâchait pas ses mains du regard.

Enfin, le même phénomène que pour le test de paternité se déclencha. Des particules lumineuses, beaucoup plus nombreuses cette fois, s'élevèrent pour se déposer sur le parchemin préparé à cet effet.

D'un mouvement vif, Draco s'empara de la feuille et étudia la dizaine de noms présents. Avec un sourire mauvais, il toisa Quirinus :

\- C'est dans de tels moments qu'il faut maudire la magie, n'est-ce-pas médicomage ? Avez-vous donc oublié que l'ensemble des fluides d'un sorcier, que ce soit le sang, la sueur, la salive ou dans notre cas, le sperme, contiennent des traces de sa magie. Et que cette magie reste identifiable à très long terme ! A votre place, je courrai me faire dépister. Pour ma part, je vais faire part de cette liste très instructive au Comité de Direction de l'Hôpital.

Sans autre mot, il dupliqua le parchemin et sortit à grand pas.

TBC...


	11. Vengeance

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J. K. Rowlings

Pairing : HP/DM

et voici déjà le dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Vengeance**

 **Mercredi 2 Mai 2018**

La chambre semblait être tout droit sortie d'un lupanar de grand luxe. Le lit rond était tendu de draps de soie écarlate. Le plafond était garni de miroirs. Des ustensiles à usage clairement sexuels, ou non, garnissaient les différentes étagères. Des gémissements brisaient le silence.

Etendu sur a couche, un homme se tordait de douleur. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués sur son crâne par une sueur malsaine qui ruisselait sur son corps. Sa figure était tordue dans un rictus de souffrance intense. Ses yeux injectés de sang étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

Sa respiration était difficile, rauque et haletante, tandis que son cœur battait de façon frénétique.

POV de Zacharias

Je vais mourir et je n'ai pas pu accomplir ma vengeance !

Je n'ai pas pu détruire Potter et Malefoy !

Je les déteste. Je les hais tous ces traîtres !

Les héros de la Lumière !

Les Neutres ! Autant dire les lâches !

Les Mangemorts!

Je les abhorre ! Tous autant qu'ils sont !

À cause d'eux, toutes mes aspirations se sont envolées en fumée. Tous mes rêves ont volés en éclat.

À cause de ce connard de Potter, je n'ai jamais pu réaliser pleinement mon destin.

Moi, Zacharias Smith, dernier descendant de Helga Poufsouffle, je suis encore et toujours considéré comme un moins que rien, comme une quantité négligeable.

Ils auraient dû tous payer ! J'aurai dû leur faire rendre gorge pour la façon dont ils m'ont tous traité.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant des mois, j'ai manœuvré pour me rapprocher du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pendant des mois, j'ai essayé de le convaincre qu'une alliance entre deux héritiers de Fondateurs permettrait enfin d'abattre le Survivant.

Je le voyais déjà ramper à mes pieds, supplier pour ma clémence ! Je l'imaginais soumis à tous mes fantasmes, réduit à l'état d'esclave !

Mon entrée dans ses rangs était prévue pour le jour de mes dix-sept ans, le 3 mai 1998.

J'étais presque le Maître du monde magique !

J'étais à deux doigts de tout obtenir et Potter a tout détruit !

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il a vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps avec un stupide _Expelliarmus_ !

Je l'entends encore nous seriner l'importance de ce sort ridicule pendant les séances de l'AD.

Je n'ai pas participé à la Bataille de Poudlard, et à cause de cela, je suis encore et toujours considéré comme un moins-que-rien. Un Poufsouffle sans envergure, sans avenir.

Les héros sont encore adulés aujourd'hui. Ceux qui étaient restés neutres et même les Mangemorts soi-disant repentis vivent leur vie normalement, à l'instar de ce salopard de Malefoy. Tous prospèrent.

Les années ont passés et moi, j'ai vécu de pis-aller.

Puis, un jour, j'ai eu une idée grandiose. La société sorcière étant ce qu'elle est, les aventures extra-conjugales sont légions. Il suffisait donc d'offrir à tous ces débauchés les plaisirs qu'ils recherchaient si activement.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ma première victoire fut de réussir à entraîner Ginny Weasley dans mes parties fines. Cette femme est une vraie chienne en chaleur. Elle ne refuse rien, teste tout. Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle jouissance qu'avec cette garce. Elle suce comme personne et adore se faire prendre par plusieurs amants en même temps. J'en avais fait l'expérience à Poudlard, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves de notre promotion, ainsi que ceux des classes supérieures et inférieures, mais elle s'était encore améliorée.

J'ai voulu dévoiler ces informations à la Gazette mais un avocat est intervenu pour m'en empêcher. Les sanctions dont il m'a menacé m'ont forcé à me rétracter et j'ai continué à ronger mon frein. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour faire le lien entre Maître Skinflint Tightwad et Draco Malefoy. Il m'a fallu encore plus longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi ce sale Serpentard avait voulu protéger le Survivant.

Lorsque Astoria Malefoy tomba également dans mes filets, j'ai cru tenir ma revanche sur ce salopard. J'ai photographié sa femme dans des positions hautement compromettantes, en compagnie de certains de ses propres amis. Quand je suis allé le confronter, il m'a ri au nez et m'a proposé d'en parler directement à l'intéressée.

\- Ma .. femme, a-t-il craché avec un dégoût manifeste, a rempli sa part du contrat. Je me fiche de savoir avec qui et comment elle se vautre dans le stupre. Mais si tu y tiens, Smith, nous pouvons la faire appeler pour avoir son opinion sur la question. J'avoue que j'adorerais te voir te débattre dans ses griffes ... Et celles de ses "amis".

Il m'a fait raccompagner à la porte avec un rire sardonique. Il m'avait lié les mains et il le savait. Si je dévoilais ces informations sulfureuses, je me torpillais moi-même.

Des années se sont écoulées avant que je ne trouve le moyen infaillible d'enfin faire payer à Potter et Malefoy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il y a trois ans, je suis tombé malade. Aucun médicomage n'a pu diagnostiquer le mal dont je souffrais. Hormis de très graves crises d'hyperthermie épisodiques, je n'avais rien. Je suis parti en voyage pour consulter des spécialistes de maladies rares. J'ai fini par en trouver un en Nouvelle-Zelande.

Il travaillait à la fois avec les Moldus et les Sorciers et avait apparemment découvert une maladie hybride. Cette infection étrange n'a pas d'autre symptôme qu'une forte fièvre se déclenchant sans signe précurseur. Elle avait été créée par la rencontre entre une déficience immunitaire moldue et le virus sorcier de la Dragoncelle.

Cette affection était mortelle pour le Sorcier puisqu'elle rongeait petit à petit la magie de son porteur. De plus, elle était transmissible à d'autres par voie sexuelle. Dans plus de nonante pourcents des cas, la contamination était effective et fatale.

J'étais donc condamné à plus au moins long terme, mais je ne serais pas le seul à mourir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quand je suis rentré en Angleterre, j'ai aussitôt repris contact avec Ginny et Astoria. J'ai passé des heures à les baiser, dans l'espoir de les contaminer.

Ginny était ravie de mon intérêt. Un jour, elle m'a avoué, essoufflée, que cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle ne couchait plus avec Potter. J'ai grincé des dents en l'apprenant. Mon plan tombait à l'eau une fois de plus. Elle a été enfermée au début de l'année, sous le diagnostic d'hypersexualité - vous m'en direz tant.

Par après, j'ai eu la confirmation que Malefoy était une tantouse. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais réussi à identifier ses amants. Alors, j'ai manipulé cette salope hautaine et froide d'Astoria. Je lui ai mis en tête d'avoir un second enfant, lui faisant croire qu'une fois son premier gosse majeur, Malefoy se débarrasserait d'elle et lui couperait les vivres.

J'ai mis des mois à la convaincre, mais à Noël dernier, elle m'a demandé de lui fournir une potion de luxure pour le piéger. J'ai passé l'après-midi au lit avec elle, la prenant dans toutes les positions. Il fallait absolument que Malefoy contracte cette maladie et connaissant ses préférences, mieux valait pourvoir à toutes possibilités. Malheureusement, il semble que cela n'ait pas fonctionné.

Apparemment Potter et Malefoy filent maintenant le parfait amour et aucun des deux n'est malade.

Depuis, Astoria n'arrête pas de me harceler parce que je l'aurais soi-disant engrossée. Et alors, le père sera quand même Malefoy ! Elle ne croit quand même pas que je vais m'embarrasser d'elle et d'un chiard !

Le seul intérêt qu'elle présente maintenant que Ginny est indisponible, ce sont ses hormones agitées. Par Merlin, elle n'a plus aucune inhibition. Elle est toujours disponible, les cuisses largement écartées.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Finch-Fletchley est venu me voir. Il est malade. Apparemment, il a des poussées de fièvre inexpliquées. Il prétend que je l'ai contaminé, qu'il a contracté cette maladie en couchant avec moi.

Oui, je tringle aussi les mecs ! De toute façon, avec une potion de luxure comme j'en fais absorber à tous les participants de mes soirées, on ne fait plus trop la différence. Un trou est un trou. Et puis, comme ça je pouvais contaminer un maximum de ces imbéciles arrogants qui m'ont toujours vu comme un minable. Tous ces sang-purs qui se voyaient comme supérieurs à moi, Zacharias Smith, héritier d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Il m'a déclaré qu'il comptait avertir le chef du Département des Maladies Magiques. Il n'était d'après lui pas le seul à présenter ces hyperthermies étranges et tous les malades n'avaient qu'un seul point commun. Il y avait un risque d'épidémie. D'ailleurs, Astoria elle-même était atteinte et il avait décidé d'en informer son mari pour le bien de l'enfant à naître.

Je l'ai muselé. Il voulait faire carrière dans la pédiatricomédicomagie et commençait à se faire un nom. Même si je savais pertinemment que ses jours étaient désormais compté, je ne pouvais le laisser m'accuser. La menace de quelques photos sorcières envoyées aux bonnes personnes a suffi. La Société fermait les yeux sur l'adultère, pas sur les scandales ouverts qui en résultaient.

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'ai appris la mort d'Astoria ce matin. Justin m'a envoyé un hibou. Elle est décédée suite à une crise d'hyperthermie. Affaiblie par sa grossesse, sa magie n'a pas tenu le coup. L'enfant est mort également. Cette nouvelle ne m'a pas affecté.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un ami m'a appris que Malefoy avait déposé plainte auprès du Comité de Direction de Sainte-Mangouste. Apparemment, il y a des irrégularités dans le dossier médical de sa femme. L'information est même remontée jusqu'au Bureau des Aurors. Une enquête a été ouverte à l'encontre de Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ce connard a donc réussi à avertir les autorités, comme il m'en avait menacé.

Heureusement, cet imbécile est mort, une semaine jour pour jour après Astoria. Il a fait une overdose de Goutte du Mort Vivant. Il ne supportait pas la virulence des hyperthermies. En plus, en tant que né-moldu, la maladie détruisait encore plus vite sa magie.

On parle d'une épidémie de Dragoncelle Ecarlate. Entre Malefoy et Potter, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que je sois pointé du doigt.

Mais il sera trop tard.

Fin de POV

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un silence écrasant s'abattit sur la chambre. Le cœur de Zacharias Smith s'était arrêté.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'autopsie d'Astoria Greengras Malefoy, exigée par son époux, avait permis aux autorités de Sainte-Mangouste d'identifier une liste de personnes atteintes de la nouvelle variante de Dragoncelle, nommée Dragoncelle Ecarlate en raison de teint rouge des patients fiévreux. Parmi elles, on comptait bien sûr Azraël Quirinus, mais aussi Justin Finch-Fletchley.

En interrogeant les hommes de la liste, les autorités avaient découverts qu'ils faisaient tous partie d'un club. Malheureusement, l'adhésion avait été signée par une Plume de Sang sous le couvert d'un _Fidelitas_. Aucun des membres n'avaient donc pu révéler quoi que ce soit.

Par plusieurs recoupements, les médicomages avaient fini par identifier Zacharias Smith comme le porteur d'origine du nouveau virus. Sans réponse à leurs convocations, ils avaient demandé à ce qu'il soit appréhendé. Après deux semaines de recherches, les Aurors se rendirent à son domicile.

Le 5 mai 2018, les Aurors investirent la maison de Smith pour n'y retrouver qu'un cadavre. Il avait succombé à la maladie trois jours plus tôt.

La perquisition permit de découvrir de nombreux livres de comptabilité. Grâce à ses documents, les Aurors apprirent que Smith était à l'origine du fameux club de rencontres. Ils identifièrent l'ensemble des membres et donnèrent leurs identités aux autorités médicales. Une vaste campagne de traitement et de prévention fut lancée.

Draco avait porté plainte suite aux preuves de la falsification du dossier médical établi par Finch-Fletchley. Le fait qu'il ait fourni de faux documents avait éveillé les soupçons des Aurors chargés de l'enquête. L'examen de ses autres dossiers n'avait révélé aucune malversation d'aucune sorte. Seul le cas d'Astoria Greengras était litigieux. Le médicomage fut admis à l'hôpital quelques jours après la mort d'Astoria et décéda sans avoir pu répondre aux questions des enquêteurs.

Ce fut grâce à la découverte de petits carnets appartenant à Smith que les raisons de ces illégalités furent dévoilées. Finch-Fletchley, tenu au secret par le Fidelitas, n'avait trouvé que cette manière pour tenter d'alerter quelqu'un sur les plans de Smith.

Le responsable de l'épidémie étant mort, l'enquête fut clôturée.

TBC


	12. Épilogue

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J. K. Rowlings

Pairing : HP/DM

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Vendredi 29 juin 2018**

Les semaines avaient passé et un scandale sans précédent avait secoué le monde sorcier suite à la vaste campagne de santé contre la Dragoncelle Ecarlate. Les autorités, tant médicales que ministérielles, avaient exigé le dépistage de la population. Nombreux furent ceux qui se révélèrent positifs. Heureusement, le nombre de décès dus à cette nouvelle maladie fut moins important que ne l'avait espéré Zacharias Smith. Son implication dans l'épidémie, tout comme son désir de vengeance à l'encontre de Harry, ne furent jamais révélée.

Ginny Weasley, toujours internée à Sainte-Mangouste, se révéla saine. Draco déclara sur un ton plus que nonchalant qu'elle était bien trop mauvaise pour qu'un virus puisse survivre chez elle.

Le quai 9 3/4 était comme d'habitude bondé en ce vingt-neuf juin. Les parents étaient venus attendre leur progéniture. Harry et Draco venaient d'arriver, accompagnés de Lily. La rumeur avait suivi leur avancée, chacun s'étonnant encore de ce que leur relation semble si étroite. Beaucoup continuaient à s'interroger sur la rupture du mariage Potter-Weasley, mais les ragots les plus nombreux couraient sur le décès d'Astoria, deux mois plus tôt, et le scandale de l'épidémie de Dragoncelle Ecarlate.

Le Poudlard Express entra en gare, pour le plus grand soulagement des deux hommes qui voyaient la fin de ce calvaire arriver. James, Albus et Scorpius se jetèrent joyeusement dans les bras de leurs pères, étreignant indifféremment Harry ou Draco avec le même enthousiasme.

\- Prêts pour les vacances en Italie, les garçons ? s'enquit Draco avec un grand sourire.

En entendant cette question, les commentaires reprirent de plus belle, s'attardant sur les raisons cachées derrière ces vacances communes. Seraient-ils amants ?

Draco toisa les nombreux sorciers qui les observaient avec si peu de discrétion. Ses yeux d'orage lançaient des éclairs, témoins de son exaspération. Un gloussement le fit se retourner vers Harry. Ce dernier, entouré des quatre enfants, affichait une mine amusée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, demanda-t-il mécontent.

\- Eh bien, je pensais à ma vie et je me disais que si on m'avait proposé de « Recommencer ma vie » il y a un an, j'aurais sûrement répondu "Non merci", lui dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu n'es pas ... heureux aujourd'hui, finit-il sur un chuchotement.

\- En général, on croit les gens heureux, mais c'est parce qu'on ne les connaît pas et que leurs blessures ne saignent pas. Leurs désespoirs et douleurs sont cachés dans les replis du cœur. Et puis, les plaisirs séparés, je trouve ça fastidieux, alors non merci.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les plaisirs ? rétorqua Draco les yeux brillants d'une lueur de luxure.

Il avait parfaitement compris la déclaration de son amant qui lui expliquait simplement qu'il avait peur de souffrir à nouveau mais il préférait éviter de tomber dans le sentimental, surtout devant témoins.

Le défiant du regard, Harry pressa ses doigts sur ses lèvres avant de frôler celles de son amant d'un geste très tendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea ce dernier rendu perplexe par la caresse.

\- Ça, c'est un baiser indirect. Tu vois, moi aussi, je peux t'allumer avec des « trucs pervers » !

\- Mmmm ... En effet, très érotique ! Mais je préfère ça !

Faisant fi du public et de toutes les conventions qu'il avait toujours respectées, il saisit Harry dans une étreinte digne d'un film d'amour moldu, le renversa en arrière et ravagea sa bouche d'un baiser brûlant.

Ils se séparèrent un long moment plus tard avant de saisir chacun la main de deux enfants ravis et de transplaner pour leur destination de villégiature, sous les murmures plus ou moins horrifiés de la foule.

* * *

 **Non Merci, Michel Sardou**

Nous nous sommes dit adieu

En partageant les torts

Quelque chose de nous deux

Peu à peu était mort

Je suis rentré chez moi avec ce souvenir

Vingt années de perdues et combien à venir

Recommencer ma vie

Non merci

A n'importe quel prix

Non merci

On croit les gens heureux,

Parc'qu'on n'les connaît pas

On ne vit pas chez eux

Leurs blessures ne saignent pas

On pense qu'avec l'argent

On a aussi l'amour

On a gagné surtout

A en gagner toujours

Nos plaisirs séparés devenaient fastidieux

On a fait c'qu'on a pu

Est-ce qu'on pouvait faire mieux ?

Recommencer ma vie

Non merci

J'ai donné ça suffit

Non merci

Ce qu'on a dans nos âmes

Désespoirs et douleurs

Sont cachés pour toujours

Dans les replis du cœur

Recommencer ma vie

Non merci

A n'importe quel prix

Non merci

Si tu peux être amant, sans être fou d'amour

Et ne plus être aimé, sans haïr à son tour

De cet anglais des Indes, je connais ces deux lignes

Je ne serai jamais un homme comme l'écrivait Kipling

Recommencer ma vie

Non merci

A n'importe quel prix

Non merci

On croit les gens heureux,

Parc'qu'on n'les connaît pas

On ne vit pas chez eux. non

Leurs blessures ne saignent pas

Recommencer ma vie

Nous nous sommes dit adieu

En partageant les torts

Quelque chose de nous deux

Simplement était mort

Alors,

Non merci

* * *

 **Le premier pas, Claude-Michel Schonberg**

Le premier pas

J'aimerais qu'elle fasse le premier pas

Je sais, cela ne se fait pas

Pourtant j'aimerais que ce soit elle qui vienne à moi

Car voyez-vous je n'ose pas

Rechercher la manière

De la voir, de lui plaire

L'approcher lui parler

Et ne pas la brusquer

Lui dire des mots d'amour

Sans savoir en retour

Si elle aimera

Ou refusera ce premier pas

Le premier pas

J'aimerais qu'elle fasse le premier pas

On peut s'attendre longtemps comme ça

On peut rester des années à se contempler

Et vivre chacun de son côté

Je la rencontrerai

Au bas de l'escalier

Puis comme tous les jours

Elle me dira bonjour

Seulement cette fois

Elle me prendra le bras

Me conduira dans sa maison

Où nous ferons

Le premier pas d'amour

Dans son lit jour après jour

Elle me dévoilera son corps

Me donnera tous les remords

De n'avoir pas dit plus tôt

Le premier mot

Le premier mot

J'aimerais qu'elle dise le premier mot

La nuit j'en rêve et c'est idiot

Si elle voulait

Seulement me faire signe tout bas

ALors je ferais, je le crois

Le premier pas.

* * *

Voici donc la fin de cette histoire.

Je vous remercie de tout cœur pour votre enthousiasme, vos commentaires (parfois désopilants) et vos mises en Favori.

Et puis, je ne pourrais terminer sans citer deux personnes en particuliers :

Rose Malefoy, ma "partenaire de plans", ma démoniaque copine de brainstorming, ma dépanneuse de page blanche. Sans elle, mes histoires resteraient planquées dans les méandres de mon imagination.

Et puis l'indispensable Corylus, notre "éditeur", celui qui traque de son œil de lynx le moindre détail, la plus petite incohérence et me permet ainsi de consolider mes divagations potteriennes.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

Victoria


End file.
